A Thousand Years
by realjena
Summary: A story of our favorite couple that takes off from the night on Sookie's porch when Eric forces Bill to reveal his duplicity to Sookie. Begins cannon and then becomes AU, with characters being slightly OOC. Rated MA for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I heard the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, on the radio on the way home a little ways back and this story just sort of took off from there. I've been sitting on it a while and have decided to put it out there finally. We'll see what you think when review time comes.**_

_**This is canon up to the point where they're on the porch in episode 12 of season 3 – after that it does its own thing. This is my very first "Supe" story, so be kind if possible, but more importantly – be honest! **_

_**Oh, and as of now at least, this story will be told from only Eric's POV. I'll indicate it if it changes.**_

_**As always, thanks to MissyDee and Balti K - love you ladies!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do (even if we wish he didn't sometimes).**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I heard her say "Wait, don't go!" to that fucking bastard, Compton, I almost lost it. How in the fuck could she want _him_ to stay after everything he'd put her through?! Let alone the shit she didn't know about?

_Yet_.

There was no fucking way I was going to let that asshole mislead this captivating creature anymore. After tonight she would know of his deception and treachery. Then she would finally see that _I_ was her perfect mate, not _Bill Fucking Compton._

I sent out a pulse causing her front door to fly open as I ascended the porch steps; a small part of my vast mind catalogued the damages to her property, knowing that I'd be sending a crew out to being repairs first thing tomorrow. The rest of my brain was focused on getting her to kick Compton to the curb. (I did so love some of the more recent human expressions; they were just so entertaining.)

"Did you tell her that you were originally sent by the queen of Louisiana to procure her because of what she might be?" I spoke with authority, yet in an understated tone; I didn't want to appear to be gloating. I wanted her to hear the remorse I felt for her pain.

"What?" Sookie asked in a soft, incredulous tone.

"I did not know why she wanted you. As I grew to know you, I purposely kept you from her," Bill whined at her, looking every bit the petulant, toddler vampire that he really was.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Sookie asked him quietly, the heartbreak she felt evident in her voice.

I could not stand the look in her eyes that accompanied her broken whisper so I turned away as I listened to their conversation. I walked back toward the stairs, though I had no intention of leaving here… ever… and leaned against the post as I waited to finish him off.

"I hoped to some day, I swear it."

_Yeah, sure you did, Billy-boy_.

"What about letting two psychos beat her to within an inch of her life so you could feed her your blood _the night you met_? Think she'll forgive you for that?" I could only hope that my face portrayed the murderous rage I felt as I put the final nail in his coffin.

How could anyone intentionally hurt someone so perfect? One thousand years on this earth and I'd yet to meet her equal. I had little doubt I could live ten thousand more and I never would. Sookie Stackhouse was truly one of a kind.

"Oh my god." Sookie sounded positively shattered. My dead heart ached for her pain, but there was still more to be said.

"Sookeh…" the idiot was whining again in that fucking annoying accent. How had she not fucking staked him for butchering her name the way he did? I mean really, it rhymes with _cookie_. How fucking hard could it really be for him to say it correctly?

"Is it true?" She looked simultaneously ill and terrified; I could only imagine that she was afraid of his answer.

"Yes." Bill struggled to produce this one word, knowing all hope of retaining his prize would forever be lost after this night.

I truly didn't want to add to her pain, but she needed to know the rest. "He tried to silence me tonight so you'd never know," I informed her as I picked cement from my hair. "He doesn't want to protect you. He only wants to protect himself."

Bill should have been worried about protecting himself from my progeny after tonight. While I was none too thrilled about the cement that was encrusting my body, Pam was beyond enraged. Not only was she covered in cement from saving my ass, but then Rueben had tried to kill her after receiving Bill's faulty orders. Billy-boy had better consider moving out of the country before she got her hands on him.

"Get out of my house!" The hatred in her voice surprised even me. Who knew this kind and loving woman was capable of such volatile emotions?

I was almost ashamed to admit that her new-found strength had my dick stiffening at a rapid rate. _Not the time for this shit, Northman. Be patient and don't scare her off for fuck's sake_.

"_PLEASE…"_ Bill exclaimed as he was ripped from the house, only barely managing to hang onto the doorframe.

"Don't ever come here. Don't ever call me. Don't ever talk to me. _Ever_! You manipulated me into falling in love with you!" Tears were streaming down her beautiful cheeks as she spit her words at him.

"It is _who_ you are, Sookeh, not _what_ you are, that I love. And will love always, until I meet the true death." The giant man baby might have _actually _loved her. Huh. The anguish in his voice, along with the blood tears, seemed real enough.

"LOVE?! You don't even get to use that word!" she screamed at him, tears still falling rapidly. "I rescind my invitation."

With that Bill screamed "No!" as he was thrown off the porch and onto the ground by the magic that governed our species.

No way could I resist being just a little bit bigger dick to him, so I said nonchalantly, "I want my phone back."

He gave me his own version of a murderous glare (which was barely more threatening than the look a fluffy kitten could manage) and rose to his feet. With one more longing glance at Sookie, he turned and sulked off towards his own house at a human pace.

"You too, get the fuck off my porch and outta my life!" Sookie spat at me with almost as much venom as she used with Compton. I was stunned at how much her apparent hatred of me hurt.

Why did I suddenly feel as if my whole world had been crushed?

"For the record, I would never have given you to Russell." I tried to keep my voice calm and reasonable, hoping she'd hear the sincerity of my words.

"Go back to hell where you came from, you fucking dead piece of shit!" she commanded with even more hatred than she'd previously shown. I felt such a stab of pain at her words; I swear it was almost as if the force of it made my dead heart beat again.

I rushed towards her at vamp speed, coming to a stop in the doorway. Even if I was able to pass over the barrier right now, I wouldn't. As much as I wished for this tiny human to be mine, the last thing she needed was another man forcing his will upon her.

"I am sorry to see you suffer like this, but I thought you had the right to know." I hoped she would understand.

I prayed to my ancient gods that she could see how much I cared for her, but I could tell that what she needed right now was a little space and time to grieve. Besides, the tears falling from her eyes and the sheer look of defeat on her face was causing emotions in me that I was completely unfamiliar with and unable to process in front of her.

I backed away slowly, never breaking eye contact, until I reached the porch steps. I turned and fled into the woods at vamp speed; not only did she need her space, but apparently I did as well.

Maybe with just a little distance, I'd be able to figure out _what in the fuck_ was happening to me!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**"A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri**

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**I should tell you that while this story is rated M – because we all know what a lemon-whore I really am **____** - I'm not actually sure when the lemons will come into play. BTS is basically porn-with-plot, and Revelry is plot with a HUGE helping of citrus… not that there's anything wrong with those things, of course. But I really wanted to try to do a story that was mostly plot. **_

_**Oh – and if you're wondering where two of my previous stories went to – they have been deleted for now due to personal reasons. I'm not sure if I will end up reposting and/or finishing them; only time will tell.**_

_**Hopefully y'all will still love me *bats eyelashes and smiles pretty* Cuz I'z just adores the fuck outta y'all, LOL – Lafayette needed to be channeled there for a hot minute. I promise the lemons will come at some point, I just need to let my muses roll this out as they see fit!**_

_**And remember… it's only canon to here. Personalities and situations will change some after this!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A huge thank you to all that have favorited, or alerted this story, as well as my other stories! I frequently forget to mention how much I appreciate the love I get from my readers, and I'm sorry for being an asshat sometimes! I try very hard to always respond to reviews, but I generally do not thank you all enough for putting me on your lists.**_

_**As always, thanks to MissyDee and Balti K - love you ladies!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do (even if we wish he didn't sometimes).**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I opted to do my thinking in the cemetery, as I didn't trust Compton not to disrespect Sookie's wishes and return to beg her forgiveness. Plus, if I were to be honest, I was simply not ready to be too far away from her yet. This overwhelming _need_ I felt for her was just one more new feeling among many that I needed to ponder, so I levitated into the large tree nearest the grave of Sookie's beloved Gran.

It was an easy enough marker to find, given that Sookie had left the perfect trail. I found that I was sorrowful I was never given the chance to know this woman, Adele Stackhouse. I wondered if she was as feisty as her beautiful granddaughter. Sookie must have picked up the trait somewhere, though I seriously doubted it was possible for _anyone_ to be as stubborn as my Sookie.

_My Sookie_.

That phrase held a whole new meaning for me lately. Sure, I had wanted her to be mine from the moment she ventured into Fangtasia, but now I wanted her for reasons other than the pure joy of taking her from Compton. Of course… sex had always been at the top of the list as well, but who could look at the goddess that was Sookie and _not_ want her? There was so much more to my yearning now, however, than just these simple pleasures.

I had realized that my feelings for Ms. Stackhouse began to shift during that fateful trip to Dallas. I was initially amazed that she would be willing to enter the viper's nest, so to speak, without any real protection other than that idiot Hugo. While we had had an agreement in exchange for her friend Lafayette's freedom, her being willing to risk her safety for a vampire she had never met was above and beyond what I _should_ have asked of her.

Truth be told, had it been anyone other than Godric at risk, I would never have allowed her to be put in harm's way in such a fashion.

Next, there was her willingness to trust me as we were trying to make our escape from that dreadful church; she had had no reason on earth to carry any faith in me, but yet… she did. The biggest surprise in that small hallway was the desire and longing that I had sensed rolling off her in waves as I had leaned in to ask for her trust.

Even with no blood of mine in her system I was able to garner some of her emotions, which in itself was nothing short of miraculous.

I was then floored not only at her willingness to save me from that alter once she was out of immediate danger, but in _my_ willingness to heed her request to not kill Newlin. Never before would I have entertained such a request, yet for her there was no option but to heed her wishes.

Back at Godric's nest I was flabbergasted again at her ability to not only cut through my bullshit, but to call me on it _publicly_. No one else would have dared risk my wrath, yet this tiny blonde telepath thought nothing of it whatsoever. After the bomb went off I was astounded that she would willingly suck the bullets from my body in an attempt to save my life.

_As underhanded as that might have been, I have never, nor will I ever, regret it. _

That tiny amount of my blood she had ingested solidified my need for her, and also proved to me that she was truly different than any other human I had ever encountered during my long existence.

Her emotions were so pure, so honest… she was simply perfection personified, inside and out.

I began to wonder if I was indeed capable of love when she had joined us on the rooftop and had agreed to stay with my maker until he was gone. If hearing her stick up to that infested cunt, Flannigan, had made my dick hard… well, having her agree to stay with my maker while he met his final death made my undead heart swell far larger than my sizable cock ever could.

I knew that night as I had descended the stairs leading back into the hotel that my relationship with Sookie Stackhouse was forever altered from that moment forward.

In the months since then, I had become more and more convinced that I might indeed be capable of love. I had been unable to deny her anything, really, since the moment I had met her.

Now granted, I was horrendous to her in Russell's study, but there was no other choice. She had to believe that she was meaningless to me if I were to save her, even if it had broken my heart to utter those words to her. I had told her the truth of my search for the werewolves, a secret I had never even shared with my progeny and that in itself was of great significance, as I shared almost everything with Pam.

I found myself wanting to protect Sookie, shelter her, care for her, and… love her.

_Holy shit! _

After one thousand years on this earth I was in love. I was in love with a human/fairy/telepath hybrid with an attitude the size of Texas and balls to match.

I had honestly never dreamed I would fall in love. Of course I had loved my parents and my sister, but I had never known romantic love. I simply had no use for those feelings as a human… other than the actual, physical, time I had spent dick deep inside a woman.

I certainly never imagined I would have any use for such an emotion as a vampire. I had loved Godric, but certainly not in a romanticized fashion. And, while Pam and I had been lovers at many points over the years, I had never had any feelings of ardor for her other than those of maker to progeny.

And now…

Well, now, I was absolutely certain that I was in love with Sookie.

I could not pinpoint the exact moment I had fallen in love with her precisely, but I could tell you that it was this night on her porch that had truly opened my eyes to what I had been feeling for quite some time.

Watching her heart being ripped out by Compton had been a turning point for me. While I had told her before that her crying made me feel disturbingly human, tonight it caused me actual pain. Never had I been possessed by urges to comfort and protect her like I was tonight, which was astounding since I was frequently bombarded with the need to care for her.

Tonight was something different however.

It truly felt as if _I_ would die if she had continued to experience so much agony. Even as I sat in this tree, I could hear her crying from inside her home. Each sob and sniffle was progressively tearing at my being, the sting increasing with every passing moment.

I was shocked to realize that I had shredding the limb I was perched upon into splinters in my attempt to restrain myself from rushing to her. As much as I wanted to pull her into my arms, comfort her, and never let her go… I also realized that she was in need of space to work her emotions out on her own.

Truth be told again, I also needed space to work through my own issues.

Not only had I just realized that I was in love for the first time in my existence, I now had to deal with another completely foreign emotion…

_Fear. _

I was _never_ fucking afraid! Yet, I was truly terrified of loving that woman.

What if she rejected me? Would I be able to live with myself after such humiliation and heartbreak?

I was absolutely certain that if she were to rebuff me that I would be broken for the first time since the death of my family, and I was quite unprepared for how to cope with that.

What if she didn't reject me? How would I deal with trying to fit her into my undead existence? While I have never outright lied to Sookie, would I be able to tell her the truth in _all_ matters?

Did I truly desire for anyone to be that close to me, ever?!

I should, and truly did, feel like a pussy for worrying about letting someone get close to me… _but come on_!

In over a millennium, I had only allowed two people to know the real me, and even they had never seen the whole package. I had never let anyone know every part of me, not even as a human. Yet, I could say beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I would hold nothing back from my Sookie.

And that fact terrified me beyond description.

I had come to realize over the last few weeks, culminating in tonight, that I was made to love Sookie Stackhouse. Every moment, _every single moment_, of the last thousand plus years had been preparing me for that little girl.

Every ounce of love I had never shared with another person had all been saved to give to _her_. Every side of myself that had I kept private, every secret I had coveted, was so that I could eventually share them with her and her alone.

_She_ would be my safe haven. She would be my home for the rest of eternity.

I had been in love with Sookie Stackhouse for a thousand years, without ever knowing her.

_What a mind fuck this is!_

Yet, I found that it was a most welcome mind fuck. Provided, of course, that I could convince Sookie to see me as anything other than a "cold, dead piece of shit", which at the moment seemed highly unlikely. Unfortunately.

Though… I was not known for backing away from a challenge, so hopefully I could manage to turn this situation around with a little time and finesse.

As I was pondering the myriad of changes in my undead life recently, I was also scanning the area to make sure there were no signs of Compton and that Sookie was okay. I could still hear her crying as I began to plot how to make her forgive and accept me. I was brought from my musings by the sound of a car arriving at Compton's place.

Sophie Anne? What the fuck is she doing at Compton's? This could certainly spell disaster for my sweet Sookie… I needed to go warn her and secure her safety, whether she wanted to deal with me presently or not. She was in terrible danger if the Queen was this close to her.

I was about to abandon my perch when I noticed the AVL soldiers coming out of _everywhere_ around Compton's property. _FUCK_! Sookie was in incredible danger if Flannigan and the AVL were afoot. It could only mean that Compton was about to usurp Sophie Anne.

And if that was the case, then simply put… we were _fucked_!

Before I could put a nanosecond's worth of thought into how to proceed, I heard Sookie's door slam and her footsteps steadily approaching this very spot.

_Oh by the Gods! Will the bullshit never end this evening?_

Sookie came to kneel at her Gran's grave, still crying those dreadful tears that tore at my soul. She sat there silently staring at the headstone for several moments before she began to speak.

"Gran, I am so… lost. I followed my heart but it led me down a dead end road."

More tears began to fall, much to my dismay, and her voice took on a broken quality as she continued, "I miss you so much." Her voice was trembling with grief.

My heart broke for this wonderful woman as she uttered her next words, her tears streaming almost constantly down her cheeks, "I've never felt so alone. And… I've spent my whole life feeling alone."

If I had anything to say about it, she would never be alone again.

I was about to get down and plead my case, fully accepting that I would grovel if I had to, when I sensed the shimmering that only happened when fairies popped into this plane.

"Sookie, you're not alone." A beautiful brunette fairy in a flowing white gown said as she held out a hand for Sookie. "Come with us."

_Oh, the fuck she will! _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Now, we will see some personality changes in Eric from here on out; love does that to people (and vamps).**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**First, I'd like to thank everyone for the overwhelmingly positive response to this story! So far, this story has gotten the most hits in the quickest time & I am beyond thrilled! Much love to you all!**_

_**Next, Balti K and I went back through and worked with the tense in this story. I really wanted to try a more traditional tense instead of the present tense I typically write in. So, we re-worked chapters 1 & 2 and will be going with this tense the rest of the way through the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**_

_**As always, thanks to MissyDee and Balti K - love you ladies!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do (even if we wish he didn't sometimes).**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Over my pile of ashes, she will!" I exclaimed as I jumped from the tree, landing in a protective crouch between Sookie and the fairy.

Realization dawned on me as I sensed other fairies were beginning to circle in an attack formation. I didn't quite know how I'd defend her against the many enemies I now knew were there, but I knew one thing for certain – I would die trying.

"Eric!" Sookie exclaimed as she rose to her feet. "This is Claudine, I know her. How dare you threaten my fairy godmother?"

I could not look directly at her and still maintain vigilance against our enemies, but I could not – _no, I would not_ – ignore her. "Sookie, you might know _this_ creature, but do you realize that there are over a dozen other fairies circling us in an attack formation as well?"

I could tell by the gasp that escaped her she had no idea there were other beings present.

"Sookie, I am more than your godmother," the lead fairy began. "I am also your cousin, and you need to come with us for your own safety." Claudine's gaze turned murderous as she fixed her eyes on me. "The Viking is no friend to you! Look at how he has tricked and used you; he wants you only for your blood and your body. Vampires are incapable of love."

That fucking bitch would to die a _very_ painful death before this night was over if I had anything to say about it.

"How are you my cousin, Claudine?" Sookie was apparently choosing to ignore the comments regarding my trustworthiness at the moment.

"That is unimportant!" The ignorant fairy dismissed Sookie's question with a wave of her hand. _Shit…_ I _could_ have told her how stupid that really was, but where would the fun be in _that_? Who was I to stop that bitch from hanging herself by pissing off my little fire-ball?

"Unimportant? How the fuck could that be unimportant, oh great fairy godmother?" Sookie's tone was bitingly sarcastic, telling me that _Tinkerbelle, or whatever the fuck her name was,_ was in deep shit now.

I had not wavered in my protective stance in the least while their discussion was taking place though I began to truly fear for our safety as not only were the fairies drawing nearer, but I could hear the proverbial shit hitting the fan over at Compton's. I was quite certain that if we did not vacate the area immediately, we would have much more to worry about than those fucking pointy eared bastards.

"Sookie, I need you to trust me again," I began to quietly plead. "There is huge trouble for you over at Compton's house at this moment and these fairies are most certainly not your friends."

I chanced a glance at her in my peripheral vision, to find her examining me closely. "Hold that thought just one moment, Eric."

She then turned her attention back to the ringleader. "Come with you where, Claudine? And don't think for a fucking minute that I'm going _anywhere_ with you without finding out how you are related to me!"

Before Claudine could respond there was another shimmer, then from startlingly close to us a voice boomed, "ENOUGH!"

Sookie jumped about a foot in the air, and then scurried behind me just as the newcomer reached to grab her.

"Queen Maab. What is it you want with my human?" I hoped that _for once_ my Sookie possessed even just an _ounce_ of self-preservation instincts and wouldn't correct my possessive pronoun.

"I do not believe she is your human, Viking." She looked me up and down, likely assessing my threat level. _Oh, I promise you, Queeny, I'm much more of a threat than you can possibly guess._

"I'm sure as fuck more his than yours, whoever you are!" Thank the gods! Sookie fucking Stackhouse finally had common sense! I never thought I'd see the day!

"Be that as it may, you insufferable waste of the spark, you will be returning with me to Fae so that I can seal off the portals and put an end to the pollution of my race!" Maab sneered at Sookie as she lunged for her again.

I wasted no time in rushing the lunging Queen; I captured her and immediately sank my teeth into her neck. It was going to take every ounce of my control not to drain the delicious fairy, but it was necessary for Sookie to see what these creatures really were, so draining her was not an option. After I took several fast and strong pulls at her neck, her features began to shift.

Gone was the ethereal beauty that was their cleaver disguise, and present instead were the pointy ears and hideous features that were the _true_ fairy's nature. I heard Sookie gasp as she observed the changes in Maab, so I removed my fangs from her neck but did not relinquish my hold upon her.

"Take one more step towards me and mine, and I will not only end your Queen, but I will singlehandedly eviscerate every last one of you while feasting on your delicious blood" I managed to growl out through my blood lust. I must truly love that woman if I was more worried about her continued safety than the fairy blood I was wasting. Fairy blood really was "vampire crack," as she had so eloquently put it previously.

"Sookie, I cannot promise you that your life will be perfect if you choose to remain here on this plane. I can, however, promise you that if you go with these creatures it will make the harm you have suffered at the hands of vampires look like a day trip to Disney Land. They are a despicable, evil race of beings that will stop at nothing to posses what they desire." I was interrupted by her scoff.

"Before you say it, I will admit that my kind have treated you with little difference to what I am accusing them of. However, I have only lied to you in extreme circumstances; to save my maker and to save all our lives with Russell. Yes, I tricked you into drinking my blood and I probably could have handled that better, but I will never regret our connection resulting from it, Sookie." I paused to make sure she was still listening, as well as to strengthen my hold on the struggling fairy in my arms.

"The fuckery of Compton and my Queen are not all that 'vampire shit' entails, Sookie. There is far more to my race, and even more to me personally, Sookie. I'd like to give you time to discover that but I fear if we do not vacate this area quickly, we will not be able to at all." I was forced to pause by the surprise I felt when Sookie appeared at my side and placed her hand on the arm that was looped around Maab's neck.

"Let her go, Eric," she ordered quietly.

_She was out of her fucking mind! _However before I could voice my less than polite opinion, she squeezed my arm gently, looked me right in the eyes and whispered, "Please, Eric, for me."

If only I did not love that tiny, doe-eyed woman! Then I'd be able to tell her to fuck off with no remorse. Instead, I was forced to give in to her demands and released the fairy, knowing I'd die inside if she decided to leave with them. I resumed my attack position, poised to pounce at a moment's notice should the need arise; no one would be taking my Sookie away from me against her will. I could only wait and pray to the gods that she wouldn't _want_ to go.

Sookie slowly released her hold on my arm, only to briefly touch her wonderfully warm hand to my cheek before returning her attention to Maab. For the briefest of moments, there was the most tender look on Sookie's face _and it was directed at me_. Now, as she gazed at Maab, she looked murderous. And I, for one, had never been more pleased than I was right then! For once, I was not on the receiving end of said look.

"I will not be going anywhere with you, bitch. You are not my family, and _I_ am not a waste of _anything_, whatever a fucking spark is!" Sookie began to shake and I feared that she had reached the end of her rope.

Just as I noticed that her hands were beginning to glow with a vibrant white light, I also noted that the fairies were starting to close the distance between them and us. _Fuck! They planned to attack. _

I had every intention of scooping up my Sookie and taking to the air. Fuck what _she_ wanted right then… her safety would always rank higher than her _wants_ in my book! It was almost always better to ask for forgiveness than permission, and this particular moment was a prime example of that theory! I didn't get the chance however, because the white light that originated in her hands had suddenly spread like a second skin over her entire body.

I was awestruck and completely immobile at the sight of her. Just as the fairies reached us, the light erupted from Sookie, turning every being around us into ash – except me. I felt the sting of her light as it crossed over me, and I could say with all honesty that I could live several more millennia and be thrilled to _never_ experience that again. _That fucking shit hurt, and I was no stranger to pain_!

The light retracted into Sookie as she crumpled to the ground. I immediately wrapped her up in my arms and lifted her body to mine, bridal style. Her eyes were barely open as she whispered, "Protect me, Eric."

My dead heart clenched at her words. "Always, my love. Always."

With a gentle kiss to her forehead I took to the air, holding dearly to the greatest gift the gods had ever given me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Next chapter will be up next Sunday I would imagine. I'm going to try to stick to a standard update day for this story. **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again, a huge thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, and added this story to your lists! I just love y'all! I would like to thank the guest reviewers that have popped by for this story… I would send you a PM thanking you if I could, as I do with all my reviews, but I can't – so THANKS, lol!**_

_**My sister from another, MissyDee was kind enough to go through this story when I first wrote it and I adore the hell outta her for it! So as always woman, thank ya very much! Love you bunches and tons!**_

_**Gargantuan thanks to my friend and sister-in-law Balti K who has tirelessly gone through every chapter, more than once, working on tense with me! You are a machine and by far the most amazing beta anyone has ever been fortunate enough to work with.**_

_**Okay… mush moments over, onto the story!**_

_**Disclaimer – I still don't own these guys… but they sure are fun to play wih!**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I flew us to one of my many safe houses to take refuge. I had several in my name, as well as a few in Pam's. This one, however, was in Ginger's name and I'd chosen it to prevent any other vampires from being able to enter. Ginger, of course, had no idea she owned it – but I was smart enough to secure my invitation, along with Pam's, prior to glamouring her memories away. The house was an unassuming ranch style on the outskirts of Bon Temps. I bought this home shortly after discovering where Sookie lived; I wanted to feel close to her, though it was nowhere near close enough for my liking.

I touched down quietly in the front yard, desperately trying not to jar Sookie in my arms. She had passed out shortly after asking me to protect her. Though I was concerned with her sudden fainting, I was not overly surprised by it. That was an extraordinary amount of power that her little body produced, so it was really no wonder that it needed a temporary reprieve.

I took her into the house and gently set her down on the large sofa. I then headed to the bathroom to grab a basin of warm water and a washcloth. I did not wish the evidence of all her tears to remain on her gorgeous skin for one more moment, plus I imagined the warm liquid would feel good to her after all her suffering as of late. If I weren't positive she'd stake me, I'd have put her in a nice warm bath. Alas, I was afraid that with all she'd been through she would only think I was trying to have my way with her and it would do nothing to further inspire her trust in me.

Her breathing had grown shallow and her heartbeat a bit erratic in the few moments I'd been gone gathering the basin. I rushed to her side and knelt down next to her, at a complete loss as to what could be wrong with her. My only guess was that the burst of power was far more than her body could handle, and it was now in the process of shutting down.

I whipped out my phone to call Dr. Ludwig, explaining at breakneck speed what Sookie had done to the fairies and what was now occurring because of it. She demanded my address and popped into my living room before I was done speaking. _Fucking brownie is creepy as hell, but fast, thank the gods._

"Outta my way, Vampire," she barked at me as she moved to examine Sookie.

Ludwig looked her over quickly; making little grunts and clucking noises as she went, pausing only to retrieve something from her bag.

"I can give her this potion which will restore her light enough for her to wake briefly, but I cannot cure her. If she chooses to allow it, the healing will be up to you," she announced as she uncorked the vial.

"Chooses what? How the fuck can I cure her?" I barked at the brownie.

"You fool of a vampire, Northman." She rolled her eyes at me. "How else? With your blood."

She opened Sookie's mouth slightly and poured the potion down her throat. Thankfully, Sookie's natural instincts took over and she swallowed it automatically. Several agonizing seconds passed before her eyes began to flutter and her heart resumed a more normal rhythm.

"Eric," she whispered as her eyes focused on me.

Before I could respond, Ludwig leaned over into Sookie's field of view and began speaking. "You are dying, Ms. Stackhouse."

I could not control the flinch that rocked my body at her words. _I can't fucking lose her! I just found her after a thousand years!_

"What?!" Sookie gasped.

"You used up too much of your fairy spark, fueled by your life essence, when you flash-fried those fairies and now your body is failing. Your only chance is to drink the Viking's blood." I would really have loved to beaten some bedside manners into that little hobbit. Or even just the ability to sugarcoat the truth.

"I don't want to be a vampire," Sookie rasped, seeming to accept her impending death.

Time stood still as I gazed upon the perfection that is my Sookie. I knew I was supposed to accept her decision, be brave and let her go – not force her into anything against her will. Unfortunately courage was not what I was able to muster up at that moment. Instead I fell to my knees beside her again and bared my soul.

"Sookie, please… don't leave me." I couldn't help the plea that escaped me; I was on my knees begging for the second time in my existence. "Every moment I've ever experienced in the last thousand years has led me to you, to this moment, and to our future, together." I could feel the bloody tear sliding down my cheek and for the second time since being made vampire – I was crying.

"Eric," she whispered with a look of awe shining through her agony.

"Please, Sookie. Please take my blood and live… for me. I cannot lose what I have only just found." I laid my head on her stomach, unable to watch her face if she declined.

"Northman, Sookie, before you decide I must advise you; I suspect this very well might create a blood bond due to the unusual combination of her fairy heritage and the extreme draining of her spark. If it does, it will be permanent and completely unbreakable by anything short of death," Ludwig warned in a serious tone.

I could hear her heartbeat beginning to falter again, and raised my head to look into her eyes. "Sookie, my love, we are almost out of time. Your heart is beginning to fail again and I'm sure Ludwig's potion will not work a second time. Please, stay with me."

"Wh… what is a blood bond? And do you want one with me?" her voice was becoming weaker with each word.

"My sweet Sookie, I'd love to do everything with you" I say with a wink. "And yes, I would happily enter into a bond with you in any situation, but especially in this one. Please don't choose death over being tied to me." I realized as she opened her mouth to speak that I never answered the first part of her question. "A blood bond is a connection that forms normally when blood is mutually exchanged three times. Ludwig thinks that due to your Fae heritage, combined with your decimated spark and life essence, this one exchange will be enough to bond us permanently."

"I won't be some kind of creepy Renfield, will I?" she asked with wide, terrified eyes.

"No, my love, I would never allow it. I would be able to feel your emotions, and you mine. We would both be able to send emotions or feelings to each other, but we would not be able to override the other's emotions. Think of it the way you hear someone else's thoughts as you are thinking yourself; there would be two 'voices' in your head, but you could chose to ignore mine. We would always be able to find each other by pinpointing the other's location through the bond, but we would also feel physical pain if separated for too long… and when one dies the other will follow shortly after." I hated telling her the truth of it all, but I could not lie to her either. She deserved to know the whole truth, even if that truth made her refuse. It would be better to lose her over truth than to have her hate me for the remainder of her time on earth for a lie.

The look of shock on her face was unmistakable. "You would do this for me?" she whispered. When I nodded at her, she spoke again before I was able. "You would willingly meet the true death for me if I choose to stay human?" her voice incredulous.

"I would do anything for you, Sookie. I would die a thousand true deaths if it means you won't leave me now." My voice resonated with the truth behind my words as I leaned in and whispered, "You have made me fall in love with you, Sookie Stackhouse. _You_ made me understand that word, you _cannot_ leave me now."

Her eyes widened as a tear escaped and cascaded down towards her ear. For the briefest of moments she stared deeply into my eyes, though what she was searching for I did not know.

She raised a shaky hand up to cup my cheek and said the most wonderful word I had ever heard.

"Yes."

She didn't even have time to blink before my bleeding wrist was at her mouth.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**I had no idea when I started this story that this Eric would end up being so stinking cute! I love all versions of our Viking, but I have to say – I think I might just love this one a little bit! **_

_**I know I said every Sunday, but the response to this has been just lovely! I have every intention of keeping with the Sunday updates, but every so often I may update on Wednesdays or Thursdays also… depends on how far ahead I stay in my writing!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me! See you Sunday!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not much to say today, for once, lol! Except, I totally had a fangirl moment earlier this week; I appreciate all the alerts and favorites more than words can say, but when one of your favorite authors puts your little story on their alert list for the first time ever, what do you do? If you're me - you "SQUEE!" out loud like a lunatic, wake your sleeping husband because it's late as hell at night when it happens, pissing him off royally… what else?! LOL!**_

_**Disclaimer – I still don't own these guys, just the direction I'm taking them in.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The feeling of her soft lips drawing forcefully from my wrist had me ready to cum in my pants for the first time _ever_. It certainly wasn't helping that all my mind could picture was what those soft lips would feel like wrapped around my cock, but alas… the mind wants what the mind wants. So there I sat with a throbbing hard on, set to explode at any moment.

I was saved from eternal humiliation when Ludwig drew my attention to the faint blue hue that my love had taken on.

"You need to bite her, Northman, before she discharges that energy again and kills herself."

I wanted to argue it might do her more harm than good for me to feed from her at that moment, but I was forced into action when her body began to shake. I leaned in and licked her jugular before sinking my fangs into her silky skin.

Several things happened at once, the combined effect reducing me to coming in my jeans like a human virgin. The succulent sweetness of Sookie's blood hit my taste buds just as her blue sheen enveloped me, filling me with a sense of love and peace I'd never known, and like a freight train, all of Sookie's emotions hit me at once – the most powerful one being the start of her orgasm. Even though a large part of me wanted to 'crawl up my own ass and die,' as the vernacular went, the rest of me was beyond thrilled to suffer the humiliation since it meant that Sookie and I were now bound by blood.

Sookie and I detached from one another and remained speechless as we simply sat and stared at one another. _I_ was slightly overwhelmed at the feelings that were bouncing back and forth between us, so I could only imagine she was as well.

"It is done," Ludwig pronounced cryptically. "You'll receive my bill in the morning. I'll expect payment by the end of the week." With that Doc popped out of my home, and my hair. Though I guess I shouldn't complain too much about the old sprite, seeing as she seemed to be continually saving the life of my mate.

"It's a good thing that horrible woman is useful, because she has no bedside manners _whatsoever_!" Sookie grumbled quietly.

I didn't even try to restrain my laughter and let out a loud, barking laugh.

"What?" Sookie said defensively. "She's an insufferable little troll."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Actually, my love, she is a brownie, not a troll. Trolls are much larger and far uglier creatures, if you can believe that."

"Oh mylanta! There are really trolls out there?" she exclaimed with shock and disgust. "So you mean to tell me that brownies aren't just delicious chocolate cake-like things, they're homely, mean little physicians too?"

I roared with laughter over that, much to her dismay. "I'm sorry, Sookie, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just having a hard time with the image of Ludwig as an _attitude-having piece of cake_."

Thankfully she saw the humor as well and giggled with me. After a few moments her laughter died down and a very serious look crossed her face.

"Help me sit up, please, Eric."

I sat her up and brought myself to a standing position as well. I was about to sit down on the couch beside her when she asked if we could go sit "somewhere less intimate," so I led us into the kitchen. I got myself a True Blood and began heating it, then offered her anything her heart desired.

"Sure. I guess then I'll have a sweet tea with fresh lemon slices, on ice." She bit out sarcastically.

"Certainly, my love, coming right up" was all I said as I set about getting her drink.

The look of disbelief on her face as I sat down next to her with our refreshments was priceless.

"What are you doing with human food here, Eric?" I could feel her emotions beginning to swirl as she waited for my response.

"Every one of my homes is fully stocked with human food, Sookie. My servants and my day man know they are welcome to it, but ever since Dallas I have been fully prepared in case the need arose for me to shelter _you_ for a time," I explained calmly.

"Me?" she breathed out, clearly shocked. "Why the hell would you prepare for sheltering me? I'm not nice to you, _like ever_."

"First off, you have been nice to me from time to time. For instance, when you freed me from that altar at the church, or the next morning when you stayed with Godric, for which I will never be able to repay you." I reached across the table taking her hand in mine, grateful when she didn't pull away. "There are no words to describe how it comforts me that he didn't meet his final death alone, nor can I express what it means to me _personally_ that you would do this for someone you barely knew, a vampire at that."

"Eric, no one deserves to die alone. No matter what they are, everyone should have someone to care for them at the end. Plus, while I might not have known him well, Godric saved my life _twice_. First he saved me from that really large rapist, then from that vamp-ho, Lorena. I couldn't have left him to die alone, nor could I have let you stay to die with him. You aren't exactly flame retardant, you know." She smiled the sweetest, smallest smile at me and I swear my heart fluttered within my chest.

"So maybe I have grown on you, just a touch? Hopefully you no longer prefer cancer to me?" I tried to keep the mood light with my questions, but the truth was, that small barb from her before our trip to Dallas was one of the earliest signs I was developing true feelings for her. For the first time that I could remember, someone's insult had actually hurt me.

Her face fell slightly before she lowered her eyes to the table. "I'm sorry about that, Eric. That was a very unkind thing for me to say. I won't say that you didn't deserve to feel hurt after what you did to Lafayette, but I know the truth is that he's very lucky to still be alive."

"I only kept him alive for you, Sookie, I hope you know that. If it were anyone else, I would have provided them a horribly slow, painful death. But I knew how important he was to you, and couldn't stand the thought of you suffering from his demise." I couldn't help but interrupt her; she needed to know it was _her_ that I was thinking of when all I did was detain and torture a known seller of 'V,' who was a suspect in the disappearance of one of my subjects.

She smiled slightly at me as she said, "I know that, Eric. He also told me that you gave him your blood so that he wouldn't die from the gunshot wound which was infected. He told me that what I 'find meaningful, you find curious.' Which, by the way, is an interesting way to say that you're falling for someone."

I sputtered for a moment as I tried to figure out what to say in response to that when something dawned on me... "Sookie, are you saying then that you believe me? That you believe I have fallen in love with you?" If I still required breath, I'd have been holding mine as I awaited her reply.

She studied me carefully for a moment, as she pondered my question, so I opened myself up to her emotionally. I let her feel everything – all my love for her, along with my unease at having feelings, my fear of something happening to her, my outrage at that asshat Compton and his treachery. I let her have it all; I held nothing back for the first time in my existence.

Sookie drew in several ragged breaths, her hand still cradled within my own, before answering my question. "I will admit, Eric, that if I wasn't able to feel your emotions that I would have a much harder time accepting this. However, I _can_ feel you now and I know that you care very deeply for me."

"Then why do I feel the inevitable 'but' coming on, my love." I asked as I rubbed circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Well, that 'but' has two parts," she said with a sad grin. "Number one is how someone like you could ever love someone like me." When I began to protest she raised her free hand, silencing me.

I clamped my mouth closed with an audible snap to wait for her to continue with her current ridiculousness. "Number two being how do _I_ feel about _you_?"

Well now, that, ladies and gentlemen, was the question of the millennium.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Well, that's chappy 5. Hope you liked it. I'm still hoping for a Wednesday or Thursday update, but we'll have to see how much writing I get done by then. My goal is to always be five chapters ahead so what happened with Revelry doesn't happen here. Muse vacations suck balls – and not in the happy in pants way!**_

_**Definitely an update next Sunday regardless. Have a great week my friends.**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Next update will be on Sunday as scheduled. I'm still five chapters ahead, so I'm staying within my guidelines… yay me! LOL! **_

_**Special thanks to K for re-working this with me!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do (even if we wish he didn't sometimes).**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"How _do_ you feel about me, Sookie?" Again I found myself holding a breath I didn't need as I awaited her reply.

"Well, before I can answer that, I have some questions for you. I'll need you to be honest with me, Eric." She gave me a stern look.

"Sookie, I will say it again: other than _encouraging_ you into drinking a _tiny_ smidgeon of my blood in Dallas, I have _never_ lied to you. I will also say that while I cannot always tell you everything for various reasons, including both your safety and mine, I will never tell you a lie." I paused briefly, weighing my words carefully. "I know that you are going to need some time after everything you've been through lately before you are able to trust freely again, my love. But I need for you to understand a few things. I will never put you in harm's way without knowing with a thousand percent certainty that I can get you out of it; I wouldn't have risked your life before we were bonded and there's simply no way for me to do so now. To risk you _now_ would be like risking part of my soul."

I paused again, watching her face as my words sank in. Before I could continue, she interrupted me with an astute question.

"So, you giving me to Russell… you knew you'd be able to ensure my safety even though you thought you'd have to die to do so?" I was about to respond, but she suddenly gasped, "That is the second time you were willing to die for me, Eric," her eyes went with that realization.

"Yes, it was, dear one. I really would die a thousand deaths if it meant you'd survive, Sookie. If you believe nothing else about me or my feelings for you, please believe this." I squeezed her hand gently as I smiled at her. "And to answer your other question, yes, I knew without a doubt that you would survive my plan for Russell. Otherwise, I never could have turned you over to him." I would have given Pam a Maker's command not only forbidding her from killing Sookie, but to also safely remove her from the country prior to challenging the king. I knew I most likely wouldn't be walking away from that fight, but it would have been a small price to pay as long as she survived.

"How could you be so sure, Eric?" I hated to answer that question, but I'd already committed to never lie to her.

"Sookie, do you understand what a Maker's command is?" She shook her head no, so I continued. "Using this type of directive, your Maker can force you to do something you do not wish to. Now, this command could be for either virtuous or evil intentions, but the progeny has no choice but to obey regardless of intent." I could see realization dawning on her face as something occurred to her.

"That's why Godric said 'I command it,' when he wanted you to take shelter from the dawn?" Unable to speak, I simply nodded. "And is that why Lorena was able to secure Bill in the hotel room?"

"Well, my love, that part is a bit more complicated and I do not wish to cause you further pain." I reached up to gently stroke her cheek, "Are you sure you wish to hear it?" I would always try to give her a choice whenever possible.

"Yes, I need to know, Eric," she said with a cheerless smile.

"When a Maker releases their progeny they are no longer able to perform the Maker's command… generally. However, in certain cases when a progeny willingly returns to their Maker's side then they are once again subject to the command." I could see this was confusing to her, so I tried another approach, wanting her to understand my world. "For example, I released Pam years ago, but asked her to return to me when I wanted to open Fangtasia. Since she willingly agreed to serve as my second and act as my progeny in every way, she is again subject to my command."

Sookie nodded and I could see that she was trying to equate Bill's situation in Dallas and at Russell's mansion to what I was currently explaining regarding me and Pam. "So, then Bill must have agreed to stay in with her both times, right? Because he, as far as I know, never agreed to serve her again."

I hated to see the anguish on her face, but she really did need to understand everything about her former lover if she was to survive what I believed to be coming. "Yes, to the best of my knowledge, Bill was still acting under his own agency in both Dallas and Mississippi. I truly am sorry, Sookie, that he would show so little concern for someone as precious as you."

Her scoff at my comment regarding her worth brought back her bullshit from earlier. I raised an eyebrow at her to ask, "Precisely why, my love, would you think I couldn't love 'someone like you'? There is no _someone like you_, Sookie, you are utterly unique." I meant those words as a compliment, but apparently she did not take them as such.

Her eyes narrowed and her voice became slightly shrill as she refuted, "Exactly, Eric. I'm a fucking freak. Unique is just another name for not normal! So I'll ask again, why would you be interested in a freak?!"

In a flash I was off my chair and on my knees in front of her, cupping her delicate face in my large hands. "Do not _ever_ let me hear you say something like that again, Sookie Stackhouse. _Do you understand me_?" I managed to grind out. I wasn't really pissed at her, per se, but I was furious that the humans in this world had ostracized her to the extent she thought so little of herself at every turn.

Her eyes widened as if in fear and I realized that I needed to change my approach. I leaned in and pressed my lips to her forehead, lingering there for a moment before looking deeply into her eyes. "Sookie, my love, you are absolutely perfect. You are fiercely loyal, loving, trusting, kind, considerate, hell – you have more manners than a dozen Southern women put together. You give all of yourself to those around you and ask for very little in return. You put the needs of others before yourself, to a maddening degree, I might add. And while you are capable of incredible patience, you are also impetuous enough to keep even _me_ on my toes." I couldn't help but smile, as she really did make my ass ache (love human slang, just love it).

I caressed her face with my thumbs as I held her, forcing her gently to maintain eye contact. "You are a warrior princess and the fairest maiden all at once. You are perfection, love and grace personified, Sookie. Do not let narrow minded humans and _fucking Compton_ make you feel anything less than the goddess that you are!" I pressed my lips to hers for the briefest of moments, ever so lightly. "You are all I've ever wanted, all that I've waited a millennium for, my love."

By the end of my impromptu speech, her eyes were glossy with tears threatening to spill over. My heart broke at her sadness.

"Eric, you can't mean those things," she whispered as a few tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Sookie, I have never, in a thousand years, been more sincere! You are the most amazing creature I have ever encountered." If I could, I would slaughter every single being that had ever made her doubt herself. How could she not see how amazing she was?

She was shaking her head, as much as my hands would allow, trying to express her disbelief. I couldn't stop myself, I needed to hold her. I dropped my hands from her face and in a flash I had scooped her up out of the chair, sliding myself into it as I held her body tightly to mine. She was so feather light and fit so perfectly within my arms, it was like coming home. Her scent invaded my nostrils and for the briefest of moments I found myself picturing her legs around my waist in this position with me buried deep inside her. _Not the fucking time, Northman, for the love of all that's holy!_

"How? How can you possibly mean all those wonderful things about me, Eric? You're a Viking vampire sex god, who's been on this earth for like _ever_, and I'm just a barmaid from some backwater town with a severe handicap! How could _you_ love _me_?" She had started off mumbling against my neck, but as she continued to rant she began to sob. "You could, and do, have your pick of the most beautiful women on this earth. Fuck, even most men want to get in your pants. What could you possibly see in me?"

There was no helping the growl that escaped my throat, hearing her berate herself in such a fashion. "You DO NOT have a handicap, damnit! You are gifted and just moments ago laid waste to a plethora of the most deadly creatures in existence, and you did so in a matter of seconds while still leaving me alive." I ranted. "Now granted, you almost killed yourself in the process but you'll master your gifts in time." I added as an afterthought as I moved my hands from around her waist to grip her perfect ass.

"This," I squeezed her cheeks firmly but not hard enough to cause pain. "This is without a doubt the most perfect ass I have seen in all my years, even as a human. Your breasts are such perfection they should be insured for more than J-Lo's ass and should be framed in the Louvre. Your tan skin, along with your perfectly curved legs, makes my mouth water constantly. Your gorgeous, expressive eyes render me speechless and when you smile… well, I swear to you, Sookie, it's like my heart will beat again."

I could feel her tears cascading down my neck as she listened to me. I risked her wrath when I pressed my painful erection against her center as I said in a low, raspy voice, "No one has ever affected me the way you do, Sookie Stackhouse." She let out a small moan in response. "Every single thing about you arouses me more than I ever dreamed possible, and that's saying something considering my sexual appetite." She snorted against my neck, causing me to grin widely. "I long to see your waist expand, knowing it's my seed that brought life to your womb, and it breaks me to know this could never be."

I was a bit startled to hear those words tumble from my mouth; they were true of course, truer than I was comfortable admitting. Yet I never realized I felt this way until I uttered those words aloud.

"I love you, Sookie. I will continue to love you until I meet my true death, even if you choose not to honor this bond." I paused to kiss her neck briefly as I gathered my thoughts. "I will not force you into anything, but I will protect you with all that I am whether you want me or not. I might not have understood the word love before I met you, but now that I do, the thought of being without you now is unimaginable. I'm yours, Sookie, in whatever way you'll have me."

A strangled sob escaped her small body, and in a move so fast it surprised even me, her lips crash against mine.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Important note about my story "Revelry" – I'll be temporarily removing that from the site in a couple days, and I'm adding an author's note as a chapter update to it today to let you all know about this. So when you see the update, please know it is not a new chapter yet. That story was my first attempt at writing and truly is a hot mess as far as tense and such. K and I are currently going back through it now. As much as I want to save all your reviews for the previous chapters of that story, I truly cannot continue it until I fix it. I swear to you, it is painful for me to read. I will be reposting it as soon as we get it all fixed up and the updates will be daily until we get to where it left off. By then I'll have more chapters done and you can count on weekly updates (maybe two per week if we're lucky). It's the story I love the most out of all I've written, but it's in need of some attention & I'm finally going to do it right. **_

_**In other news, I've come down with a stomach bug, so if I suck and don't respond to your reviews as quickly as I normally do, it's just because I'm a sick lil' monkey today, not because I don't love you all!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just a quick note about the lemons for this story… I promise they will come, and I'm fairly certain you will find them worth the wait. But I won't throw them into a chapter just to do so. I'm currently working on chapter 12 & so far they still haven't gotten to it – but it's not all fluff and waiting. Remember her worthless ex & the AVL? Yeah, we'll see them soon and they delay the sexy time. So if you'll stick it out with me, I'll make it worth your while.**_

_**Also**__**, **__**Yve327 was my 100**__**th**__** reviewer for this story, so I asked her if she would like to pick the place where our favorite couple finally get their moment. She did and I think she made a brilliant choice. I'm sure you'll agree when we get there. **_

_**One more thing, I published my first "The Vampire Diaries" story yesterday. It's titled "Anymore" and I hope you'll check it out. **_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, still wish I did!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I'd never felt anything like the kiss I was presently experiencing; even the desperate kiss we shared in my office could not compare to the feel of her lips moving against mine right now. I was astounded to realize just how wonderful Sookie tastes, everywhere; I could hardly wait for the day that I would be able to find out if her feminine nectar was also as sweet. That thought alone had my dick considering exploding again and considering I was still mortifyingly sticky down there - I had better not fucking cum again now!

Our tongues moved together, caressing each and every inch of the other's mouth. When I felt her soft, warm, tongue wrap around my right fang I was powerless to stop the growl that escaped my chest or the thrust of my hips toward her center. My poor, swollen dick needed some friction desperately. I walked forward with her still attached, never breaking our kiss, and set her on the countertop. I pressed my erection into her further, causing her to moan loudly. I had never felt such a consuming passion before; it was almost as if my body needed to be inside hers at any cost.

_Fuck! It's the bond!_

I reluctantly broke our kiss and stepped back fractionally from her warm heat (just feeling her wetness through my jeans was enough to make me want to take her here and now); the look of rejection on her face broke my heart.

"Sookie, my love, I do not wish for our first time together to be in my kitchen on a fucking counter. You deserve much more than that, dear one." I leaned in and kissed her nose gently, "I've never wanted anyone or anything more than I do you at this moment, but I will not shame you in such a way." I could only hope she understood that it was _because I loved her_ that I did not wish to dishonor her.

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I shouldn't have attacked you like that." The wholly unnecessary shame and regret she felt was killing me.

"My Sweet Southern Belle, _please_ never apologize for wanting me as I want you!" I kissed her lips gently before continuing. "I want nothing more than to show you what a 'Viking vampire sex god' I really am, but not for our first time. Tell me you understand." I kept to myself the fact that once we had consummated our relationship, I planned to take her on every available surface of each one of my homes, my bar, my car… _fuck_, _anywhere and everywhere_.

She nodded slightly before leaning forward and resting her head on my chest. "Good gravy, Eric!" she whispered against my chest. "That sure was some kiss though. I guess a thousand years of experience really pays off."

"A thousand years preparing for you" I whispered back. "My expertise is only for Sookie from here on out."

Her head whipped up and nearly knocked me on the chin. _Thank the gods for vamp reflexes or she would have cracked her skull open._

"Only for me?" I nodded in confirmation. "What does that mean, Eric?"

"It means that I will no longer be putting my 'experience' to use on anyone other than you, Sookie. You are my bonded." Her _WTF?_ expression told me that she still didn't understand the significance of that term. "Sookie, I couldn't have sex with anyone other than you now. I seriously doubt my body would allow it."

Her face became enraged suddenly, much to my confusion. "So now I'm forced to have sex with you because you can't _spread the love_ with anyone else?"

"No, Sookie. Of course not! I have never, nor would I ever, force a woman to have sexual relations with me. I will simply have to rely on _self love_, as you humans call it, until you decide you want to be intimate with me."

"And if I never do?" she asked with a petulant tone.

"Well," I sighed, "then it's going to be a long and sexually uneventful eternity for me until your death, and mine which would follow quickly after yours. Understand, however, I would not _want_ for you to lie with me if it wasn't what you truly desired."

She eyed me cautiously for a moment. "So you would really jerk off, pardon my rudeness, for the rest of your un-life rather than have sex with someone other than me?" I nodded, unsure of where she was headed. "And what of my blood, Eric? Or my telepathy?"

"Well, I have a sneaking suspicion that I would also be unable to feed from another live donor, even in an emergency. If it would put your mind at ease, I will survive off True Blood for the most part… but Sookie, I will need to feed from a human donor sometimes, especially if I am injured. If I am truly unable to feed from even bagged blood, will you permit me to occasionally feed from you? I will not do it more than I absolutely need to, if that is your desire, however." As much as I hated the thought, I was willing to do _anything_ to prove myself to her.

"You would do that, Eric?" I acquiesced. "You hate True Blood," she whispered.

I couldn't help the shiver that escaped me. "Truly, I do. It is possibly the most vial substance _ever_, but if it will prove to you that I don't only want you for your body or blood – I would do anything. And to answer your earlier question, we have an arrangement for your ability, but if you no longer wish to honor it then I will never ask you to use your gift again if I can help it."

"If you can help it?" she questioned.

"We may need to take precautions so that you cannot be forced. There is still much to discuss about the goings on at Compton's earlier tonight, but I fear that we may need to have some kind of contract drawn up that only allows you to use your gift with my permission, thus keeping you from being exploited by others of my kind." I feared if Compton did indeed become King, he would try to take Sookie for himself, bond or no bond.

"Do I really have to worry about others, Eric?" I gave her a sad nod. "Will it ever end?" she asked quietly, her voice thick with emotion.

I sighed heavily. "Sookie, I'm very sorry to say that the moment your cousin opened her big fucking mouth about you, your fate essentially was sealed. Even if it hadn't been Compton that was sent to get you, Sophie Anne would have sent someone. Now that the word about you has spread, I fear it's something akin to open season on you, my love."

Her eyes welled up with tears again. "What am I supposed to do, Eric? I don't want to live in a cave, for fuck's sake!"

"We will figure something out, Sookie. Even if you don't ever want to be romantically involved with me you are still my bonded and I will always protect you. I have some ideas on what we can do, but I need to know how you feel about me and _us_ first." I had several plans formulating, but nothing would be decided without that critical information.

"Don't laugh at me," she began while steadfastly avoiding my eyes, "but right now, I mostly still want to jump you."

I managed to only chuckle slightly at that. "My love, I believe it is the bond, combining our individual desires, that are making us so… frisky, shall we say?" She looked confused. "Sookie, there are two kinds of blood bonds. One which the vampire enters into for convenience and control, and one into which they enter for love. In the first, the result is a Renfield of sorts, as you suggested. You were never in danger of that, however, because I entered into this bonding intending to love you, not control you." I reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"So it's your love that's making me want to pounce on you?" She smiled shyly.

"No, my dear. It's my love that's making it near impossible for _me_ not to pounce on _you_. I suspect that if you are feeling the pull as well then you must have some feelings for me beyond revulsion." The thought that she might just love me too was beyond pleasing.

"Will we have to have sex then? I mean, what does the blood care if we _do it_?" She was just too cute for words at times.

"The bond wants to secure us as mates; our bloods are seeking closeness with their respective sources. If it were only me with these feelings, then only I would be feeling the pull, but I am not alone. So I ask you, please my love, do not make me beg you to tell me your feelings." For her, I would beg, though I would greatly prefer not to. I was still a bit raw (and sticky) after my embarrassing moment earlier tonight.

"I am confused, Eric," she said as she pushed me back slightly. "I'll lay it all out on the line if you will."

"I've already told you, Sookie. I will hold nothing back from you, unless it is for our survival – and even then you should be able to feel enough of my emotions to know what my intentions are." Her look of skepticism had my temper rising again.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I could be honest with you, Sookie? Do you truly think so poorly of me, that you feel I would lie to my mate?" I was unsure as to why exactly my blood was boiling right now, but boiling it certainly was. I knew she was well within her rights to have questions, especially after the emotional number Compton did on her, and yet I found I was furious that she didn't trust in me more. I bared my soul to that woman, and _still_ she found me inadequate – _it was maddening_!

"Woman," I practically barked, making her jump slightly. "I have put your safety ahead of my own multiple times _before_ we were bonded. Do you honestly think that I would risk the safety of either one of us now that the death of one means the other will follow?!" _Honestly, that woman would be the death of me! _ "Even if I wanted to sacrifice myself for you again, I would be unable because I couldn't live the knowledge that my death would lead to yours."

"Eric…" she began. But I wasn't in the fucking mood to hear it.

"Do you truly not understand how difficult this is for me, Sookie?! Have you considered that at all? Not only have I discovered that all the bullshit and heartache I have been feeling since the day I met you is because I've fucking fallen in love for the first time EVER! But then I watch you almost die on the very same night I figure it out, not an hour later! On fucking top of all of that," I broke away from her, for fear of hurting her in my sudden fury and began to pace "I bond myself to someone that is so all-fired fucking determined to see me as a monster that she pushes me away each time I pour my soul out to her."

I was simply beyond enraged. I knew I should cut her some slack, to some degree, but I was quite unable to presently. "I am NOT Bill fucking Compton, Sookie. I will not grovel at your feet, promising you a love that you obviously have no interest in. While I'm trying to understand the fact that he hurt you, I also know that you can feel what I do and should know that I'm telling you the truth. The fact is, however, that you are simply too fucking stubborn to hear it."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't handle her rejection anymore… I needed to get away. "You will always have my protection, Ms. Stackhouse, but I will bother you with my affection no further." I bowed slightly to her and exited the house, leaving my broken heart in the kitchen with the love of my existence.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Happy Sunday everyone! I hope you had a lovely weekend & I'll most likely see you on Wednesday or Thursday. Never fear, I know this is a cliffy-type ending, but I'm sure they'll both remove their heads from their respective rectums soon… **_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I decided to post early due to the overwhelming "uh-oh" type responses & the fact that it's been a hell of a day! Small grease fire on the stove, kid home sick, disabled mom who lives with you sick again… needed a little pick me up – so here's the update a day early. I won't post tomorrow, but I will post on Sunday as scheduled. **_

_**I had an awful lot of folks ask me if Eric had PMS in the last chapter, lol! Well, it's either that he did, or I did when I wrote it! He kinda tweaked a little there, didn't he?! Here's the resolution to their tiny tiff, hope you'll like it.**_

_**FYI… Hotel Transylvania is one of the funniest movies I've seen in a while, so anyone with kids out there (or anyone without kids that still enjoys animated films) should certainly go see it. Hysterical.**_

_**Balti K makes the boo-boo's go away, lol!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do (even if we wish he didn't sometimes).**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I was amazed to find that there was an actual, physical ache that started the moment I left Sookie in the kitchen and it only seemed to amplify with every inch I put between us. It must to be the bond! I found myself suddenly praying that bonding sickness was simply a myth because if it was not… I was fucked; not for the first time that night and _certainly_ not in the way I _wanted_.

I heard her calling for me just moments after I left the house; she must have sprinted to the door in order to call to me so quickly, but I just was not ready to deal with her yet.

What the fuck was I thinking? Falling in love with a human… the idea was fucking preposterous. I am _vampire_, a Viking vampire sex god, no less - I do not _love_ humans, even if they are irresistible hybrids. _Love?!_ If love means baring your soul to a woman who essentially spits in your face at every opportunity, who fucking needed it?!

I stopped about two miles from the house; I sat by the edge of the lake and tried to calm down. Water always had that effect on me, not surprising considering my heritage. Part of me, the logical detached part, really did understand her hesitation; that poor woman had been shunned and ostracized by almost everyone she had ever met. Then she fell in love for the first time, only to discover that her 'love' was a lying sack of shit who was only after her for personal gain. Add me to the mix, and I was sure I had been painted as the most evil of monsters by Compton, and that poor girl didn't know what to do. Giving her more time to adjust is what I should have done, and I knew that. But _by the gods_, what about my adjustment?!

While I understood with perfect clarity that I'd been falling in love with Sookie for quite some time now, the fact was that I'd only just realized it consciously tonight and it was weighing heavily on me. I wasn't prepared to love someone. I spent the first years of my vampire existence being told that we needed to suppress all human emotions, especially those of love. In many cases my very "life" has depended on my indifference, which I had worked hard to perfect. How was I supposed to cope with rectifying what had been ingrained into me for a thousand years with what I felt in my soul now? Didn't she understand that it was not easy to just put aside everything I'd been taught for millennia in order to be with her?

_Fuck! That woman infuriated me!_

Didn't she understand that even though I wouldn't physically die when she did, I would long for it? The world and my existence would no longer hold any meaning if I were not with my mate! The bond only solidified the truth that I'd know instinctively since I first laid eyes on her – Sookie Stackhouse was my _mate_, not just my human, and much more than my _bonded_. There was such depth to my feelings and attachment to her, I didn't know how I'd survive if she truly didn't want to be with me. I would continue on for a time, but only so that I could ensure her own life and freedom. If she really could not love me, I would simply bide my time until her death came so that I might finally welcome mine.

I had felt her emotions as a constant undercurrent in my mind whilst mulling through my own. I'd been experiencing them since Dallas, but truth be told, the effect of her swirling emotions on me through our fresh bond was staggering. She had felt many things since I left the house, the most prevalent being remorse and guilt. Feeling those emotions coming from her gave me a small amount of hope, though I was not going to fan those flames right now. I simply couldn't bear another round of rejection from my love.

How was I going to make things right with that woman? And more importantly, did I want to?

After a millisecond of consideration I was positive I wanted nothing more than to make things right with Sookie… the only question now, was how? I could not, and would not, go back to the safe house and grovel. _For fuck's sake, I was still walking around with cum-crusted pants_! No further humiliation needed on my part, _thanks_!

I was pulled from my thoughts by a huge wave of longing and sadness that invaded my body; Sookie was either truly devastated or was trying to reach me. I was decidedly torn as to how to proceed. _Fucking emotions!_ On one hand, I wanted to rush to her to make sure she was okay but on the other, I could not appear to be her lap dog. What to do…

When the next wave of emotions hit me, this time with added fear and panic, it was powerful enough to nearly cripple me momentarily. Sheer terror ripped through me at the thought my mate being in danger. I pulled myself into a standing position and rushed back towards the house. _I'm coming, my love! Stay strong, I will protect you!_ I knew she wouldn't hear me, but I couldn't help but try to calm her.

I'd just begun sending waves of love and strength to her when I heard it.

_Eric?! Oh my god, I heard you! Please hurry!_

I took to the air and came dangerously close to breaking the sound barrier in my need to reach her. If someone was harming my Sookie, they would wish for death to save them from me. Since she heard me, I thought to try sending her something else. _I'm almost there, my Sookie. Stay inside, don't let anyone in. I'm coming!_

I was literally seconds from touching down and could see her standing on the back patio. My rage spiked; how could she be standing outside unprotected? Did that woman possess no self preservations instincts _at all_?! I didn't even bother to land before securing her. I simply scooped her up and flew us into the house, sending out a pulse to slam the back door closed. I proceeded with her in my arms to the secret door that accessed my private chamber; without releasing her, or saying a word, I breezed through the codes and scans and whisked her to safety.

She still hadn't spoken a word, but judging by her emotions, I was assuming that she was simply too stunned to. I hadn't fully released her yet, but was scanning her body for injuries as I turned on lights and ensured our safety. I only then realized that I still had no idea what the danger was. I didn't smell anything out of place as I approached the property… how strange.

"Sookie, my love, are you alright?" I asked quietly as I took a seat on the couch, settling her into my lap.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled quietly, nuzzling into my neck and shoulder.

"Who is attacking?" I was fully prepared to fight off almost anything; I just preferred to know what I was facing.

"Attacking?" she seemed genuinely confused.

"Yes, dear one. I felt your fear; it was almost crippling. What attacked you?" I rearranged her in my lap, wrapping her securely in my arms, still unable to let her go.

"Oh…" she mumbled. I could both feel and see her embarrassment.

"Sookie, whatever it is, you can tell me. There's nothing to be ashamed of, not between us." I cooed as I rubbed her back.

"Umm… well, you see…" she stammered.

There was nothing I could think to say at that moment to encourage her, so I simply rubbed her back and waited for her to explain. I may, or may not, have been nuzzling her neck and hair as well… but that was irrelevant and should be completely ignored.

She took a deep breath and let out a quiet sigh. "There was no one attacking. At first I was terribly upset that you left me, but then I had the strangest pain in my chest and it wasn't like what they say a heart attack feels like." She paused so I jumped in.

"I fear that might be bonding sickness, Sookie." When I felt her confusion, I rushed to explain before she could ask. "I had always believed it was a myth, but I am beginning to think it is not. Bonding sickness is what occurs when true mates are separated physically from one another."

"Aren't all bonded pairs mates as well?" My girl certainly did think well on her feet.

"No, they certainly are not." I drew in an unnecessary breath. "In fact, most vampires never find their true mate. Sometimes the mate is human and dies before the vampire can find them, or sometimes the vampire or their mate is staked. Maybe they are on opposite ends of the world. Even though we live forever, it doesn't mean that our mate didn't die before or after we were turned. Immortality never guarantees true love or happiness."

"I guess I never thought of it that way. It makes sense though, I guess. I hadn't thought much about it before now." A strange mix of emotions flooded the bond as she stiffened in my arms.

"What is it, min kärlek?"

"Eric, if we are having bonding sickness, does that mean… does it mean _we_ are true mates?" she asked quietly.

I could feel that she was both hopeful and fearful of my response. "Yes, Sookie, I believe it does." I was shocked to discover both happiness and fear washing over her simultaneously.

"Are you alright with that? I'm sorry to say that if you're not, there's not much I can do to change it," I paused briefly. "Nor would I want to" I added in the softest whisper.

"To be honest, I don't know what I am right now, Eric," she paused and drew in a shaky breath. "I'm pissed and heartbroken about Bill, that's for damn sure. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust him." Her anger was palpable, as well as completely justified.

_Fuck! I still have to tell her my suspicions about Compton._ "When we are done with this part of the conversation, I fear there is still much more for us to discuss," I told her somberly.

She nodded her understanding before continuing. "I'm also really freaked out about the fairies. But mostly, Eric, I'm sorry that I hurt you earlier. That's what you were feeling from me… well, that and the panic that I'd pushed you away for good."

I was astounded at how happy that little revelation made me feel.

"I know I never answered your question in the kitchen earlier, but I was overwhelmed, Eric. So much has changed for me so quickly." She snuggled deeper into my chest and I was more than happy to engulf her in my arms.

"I know it has, my love, and I'm sorry that I didn't take that into consideration before losing my temper…" She didn't give me a chance to finish.

"No! Eric, this has to be horrifying for you! Loving one of the _vermin_?" She must have felt my anger spike, because she rushed to clarify. "I know you don't see me as a fangbanger, Eric, that's not what I meant. I mean that you've spent an eternity viewing humans as lesser beings and now you're in love with one."

I squeezed her just a little tighter and purred, "Truly, I am."

"I can feel it," she kissed my throat gently, sending shockwaves through my body. "Eric, what do you feel from me?"

It was as if a gate was thrown wide open and suddenly I was overwhelmed with her emotions. Trust, comfort, joy, curiosity, lust, hunger… there was still some sorrow and confusion, along with apprehension. The most delicious emotion she was sending me however was flashes of love. Her love for me at that moment was nowhere near as intense as the feelings I harbored for her, but it was certainly a good start.

"I feel that this is just the beginning, my love."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Our couple hearing each other psychically is not a new concept, but hopefully my spin on it will be different enough to not be boring. I have no idea what author thought of it originally, but whoever you are… you are brilliant and we all thank you!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I forgot to say in the last chapter, for anyone that doesn't know – "**__**min kärlek" means "my love" in Swedish; at least it does according to Google Translate.**_

_**Millions of hugs and thanks to all those who have favorited, reviewed and alterted me or my story! 3 to you all!**_

_**Thanks to Balti K for betaing… she make Jenny's boo-boo's go bye, bye. Like POOF! Bye-bye! (yes, I know I need buckets of both coffee and therapy, lol)**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do (even if we wish he didn't sometimes).**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Sookie raised her head and smiled sweetly at me, her eyes shining with trust and affection; I could not say with any certainty that she loved me _yet_, but I could say I was now confident that one day soon she would. I slowly lowered my face towards her, not wanting to scare her away. I brushed my lips against hers ever so gently, relishing in the feel of _us_.

The kiss stayed gentle and hesitant for mere moments before becoming far more passionate. I was beginning to wonder if I would be permanently erect around Sookie; I was so hard for my little telepath at the moment, I was certain I would explode at the slightest touch… again. I wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment for the rest of eternity, but there were more pressing matters to attend to than our lust-fueled make-out session. Reluctantly, I forced myself to pull away from my delectable mate; it was time to discuss the fuckery that had occurred at Compton's house earlier this evening.

"Sookie, as much it pains me to wait one more moment to consummate our bond, I'm afraid I must." The look of confusion and disappointment on her face was simply adorable and made me want to devour her whole.

"We still need to discuss what happened at Compton's house earlier this evening, dear one," I reminded her gently. I knew discussing her worthless ex was probably not at the top of her list of shit to do, but it was a necessary evil for her continued safety.

A very inelegant snort escaped Sookie's lips, causing me to grin widely. "I just can't escape that sonofabitch, can I?" she exclaimed in a huff.

I raised my eyebrow in question, not understanding entirely what she meant.

"I'm having a perfectly lovely moment with you, and he has to disturb it _again_! Even though he's got no idea where I am right now! It's just… just… Well, it's fucking infuriating, that's what it is!" she ranted.

My little fairy hopped off my lap and began to pace in front of me. Her face was flushed; her hands were alternating between flailing about and clenching into tight fists. She was simply adorable, even when fiery mad… maybe especially then, so long as it was not directed at me, of course!

"Why the fuck can't he just go on 'bout his business and leave me the hell alone? I'm done with his lying, worthless, freaky self-hating un-dead ass…" she paused to look at me, "Sorry, Eric. I don't mean any offense to you or anything. I don't dislike the undead, just the rotten, shifty fucknuts that lie to me."

I waved my hand dismissively with a small, but genuine smile, letting her know that I was certainly not offended by that little comment. Hell, if I forgave her with no effort for stating her previous preference of _cancer_ over me, that little jibe was a simple thing to get past.

She gave a slight nod, more comfortable now knowing she hadn't upset me. The pause she took in order to explain herself seemed to have "calmed her tits" slightly however, since her rant appeared to be over. She opened her mouth as if to say something and ended up simply gaping like a fish out of water a moment before she sighed heavily, and came to sit beside me on the couch again. I ached to pull her into my lap, missing her nearness, but I knew now was not the time. _Now_ was the time to explain the severe danger afoot, surrounding us both, as well as anyone we cared for.

"Tell me, Eric. Don't sugar coat it for me either, just lay it on me about Bill," she quietly pleaded.

_Oh, I'd lay it all on her all right, but not for a little while longer sadly._ I might understand the need to deal with any threats posed to us before engaging in more _pleasurable_ activities, but I was still only a man. A man that had been walking around with a throbbing hard on all night for that woman; I could only control so much at once. And apparently it no longer extended to my brain.

Thankfully, however, my control still extended to my mouth. "Earlier tonight, just before you turned up at the cemetery, Sophie Anne arrived at Compton's. At first I was nervous for your safety due to her proximity to your home. But as I watched, Nan Flannigan and the AVL soldiers began to appear out of nowhere."

"No offense, Eric, but who gives a shit what that rotten bitch and her goons were doing there?" she interrupted with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, it's not the first time she's just shown up – it can't be that big a deal, right?"

"Oh, Sookie, if only that were the case," I began. "If Flannigan and the AVL were slinking out of hiding just after Sophie Anne showed up, it can only mean one thing. Bill planned to usurp the Queen, _and_ he appears to have the full support of the AVL."

I hated that it had come to this. Sophie Anne had the capacity to be a magnificent ruler had she only shown a little more common sense. She was intelligent, ruthless, and unwavering in her course once set. Unfortunately, whether due to the age at which she was turned or pure greed, she was unable to behave any better than a spoiled child in most instances. Sophie Anne's course had been set on gaining control of Sookie and what her blood could do. I had little doubt Bill's course differed much from our former Queen's; whether for blood or love, Bill likely wanted control of my mate…

Sookie's eyes were huge as the implications of Bill becoming king occurred to her. "I'm fucked, Eric," she whispered as new tears began gathering. "I will never be able to escape Bill now if he is going to be king. I've had too much of his blood. He'll never let me go."

When the tears started falling I gave up on giving her space. I scooped her up gently and shifted my position so that my back was resting against the arm of the sofa, depositing Sookie between my outstretched legs so her back rested against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her protectively, trying to soothe her quietly as I made my pledge to her. "Sookie, my love, there is no need for you to fear. I will keep you safe at any cost, I swear it."

"I will not allow you to risk you life for me, Eric," she protested, her voice hoarse from crying.

"You wonderfully infuriating woman, did you not hear me earlier? I could no more risk my life at this point than I could yours," I assured her. "As I was beginning to explain earlier, I believe that if we have a contract drawn up, guaranteeing the monarch of Louisiana your services as needed (with my supervision of course), we should have no problems avoiding him laying claim to you." That was my sincerest hope anyway. Our unique bonding through one exchange, to save her life, helped. If Compton was too much of a fucking fool to agree to it, I would simply annihilate him and take his place, no matter how much I loathed the idea of being king.

"Do you really think that will work, Eric? I mean, he's kinda pushy and not always too bright, so I'm thinkin' he might not do the 'smart' thing here." She certainly had a point, though I wasn't going to worry too much about Compton's lack of intelligence, _or survival instinct_, presently.

"Sookie, there are other things that can be done if Compton refuses to listen to reason. Plus there is the matter of us being bonded now, so it will be more difficult for him to ignore protocol and tradition."

"Difficult for him to ignore, but not impossible… right?" There were times I wished my little Fae was _not_ so quick on her feet. This was certainly one of those times.

"You're right, Sookie, not impossible," I acquiesced.

She didn't even bother speaking; she simply turned her head towards me and gave me a look that clearly said, "Well? I'm fucking waiting here."

With a heavy sigh I resigned myself to explaining fully. "I said I would never lie to you, and I won't. I would prefer not to discuss the 'what ifs' right now, but if you are going to insist, then I will."

There was no pause between my last word and her, "I insist," not that I actually expected one.

"If Bill chooses to ignore our bonding, then we can become pledged as well. And before you ask what pledging is," I hurried to halt her interruption when she drew in a breath and opened her mouth, "it is a ceremony that unites a bonded couple. It is akin to the human marriage custom, except pledging is unbreakable. No divorce," I paused when her body became rigid against mine.

I gave her a gentle squeeze and whispered, "I will not force you to pledge yourself to me, sweet Sookie. I did not want to talk of these things tonight because I didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring you. I want you to know: nothing would make me happier than if you _wanted_ to pledge with me, but we are certainly in no rush to make any such decisions."

"M…Ma…Marry? Eric," she swallowed hard enough that I felt it in my chest, "Would you really want to be tied to me that way?" The uncertainty in her voice made me want to scream, but considering I had flown off the handle once already tonight, I reined it in.

"Lover, there is no tie that exists which I _wouldn't_ want with you." I spoke with conviction. Since I doubted she'd see the humor presently, I kept to myself that bondage for fun would be an excellent experiment in _tying_ her to me in the future, though I had every intention of talking her into it eventually. I had an extreme predilection for sex games. Variety is the spice of life, they say, and nothing spices thing up more than a little BDSM with a gorgeous and willing participant… and I _ached_ to teach Sookie all that I had learned over the years.

I placed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head and squeezed her close once more before asking, "Do you still wish to continue this discussion, or would you rather save it for when we know more of Bill's plans?" As I said before, I would always do my best to give her a choice.

"Yeah, sorry," she said with a diminutive giggle. "The whole marriage thing just messed with me for a minute. Please… continue."

I wanted to ask her if what her thoughts were on pledging with me, but I knew tonight was entirely too soon for such discussions. I had to admit, the thought that she wouldn't want to be tied to me in every possible way was like a stake to my chest; one that slowly worked its way towards my dead heart as I was powerless to stop it. I tried to look on the bright side however, as the saying went, since she had had nothing negative to add to our conversation and I knew it was possible she might very well desire a pledging some time from now. Our bonding only occurred tonight, and it was forced in order to keep her alive, so I knew on a logical level that the concept of marriage was rushing things. Still, I could not help but be melancholy at the thought of her not wanting me in every way I wanted her. _Fucking feelings! They've turned me into a giant pussy. Pam would never let me live this shit down if she knew. I'd be getting Midol and Tampax in care baskets with chocolates and chick flicks, until the end of time starting the moment she found out! We must make certain she never hears how low I have fallen…_

With a small sigh as the only sign of my internal monologue, I continued. "We could of course leave the country. I have friends in very high places, especially overseas, so there would be no problem in relocating to any part of the world your heart desires." I knew her answer would be no, but still I had to offer.

"Eric, I would love to see the world with you someday. Hell, I've never been anywhere other than NOLA and Dallas, but I don't want to see the world just because we're running from Bill. I am not a coward."

"That, my little angel, is why I know with every fiber of my being that we are mates. I would rather cut off my own head than run from a fight, but I would do so without pause or remorse if it ensured your safety." I hugged her tighter to me, filled with immeasurable love and pride.

"Yeah, I don't run so well. I probably should, far more often than not, but I don't," she snorted.

I found myself wondering if all human women snorted as often as Sookie did. Was that normal and I'd missed it all this time? I hadn't exactly paid an exorbitant amount of attention to most women I'd encountered over the years, so it was certainly possible that it had escaped my attention. Women before Sookie served two purposes in my world – blood and sex. Talking wasn't a priority unless she was screaming my name or singing my praises as a lover. This _snorting_ was something I'd have to pay more attention to. I could not imagine I would find it as charming in any other female as I did my mate, since it was really a very un-ladylike thing to do, but with Sookie I found it to be simply adorable.

"This I have noticed, much to my chagrin." I chortled. "I knew it wasn't really an option anyway, but I had to ask. For what it's worth, I am glad we are on the same wavelength." I felt her nodding against my chest as I continued. "The next option is for me to kill Bill and take over the throne. I abhor the thought of it, but I will certainly do so without hesitation to keep you safe."

"I hate the thought of killing him, Eric. Even if he is a fucking tool." How I loved that woman and her adorable sayings!

"I know you don't want him finally dead, Sookie. But please understand there may be no way to avoid it." _I_ could give a shit if that fucker lived or died, but I hated the idea of hurting _her_.

"I can feel that you don't want to hurt me, so I know you won't do anything simply for spite. If Bill ends up dead at your hands, Eric, I will know there was no other way to ensure we'd be safe." I wanted to jump for joy like a child on Christmas morning at her admission! _Finally_ Sookie had some faith in me!

I turned her towards me and claimed her mouth fiercely. I felt her shock at the sudden change in position, but her immediate spike in lust told me that I hadn't scared nor injured her. _Maybe talking her into some light BDSM won't be as difficult as I originally anticipated, it seemed Sookie liked it a little rough._

My hands developed a mind of their own as they began roaming her body possessively. I couldn't get close enough, fast enough; the urge to consume her was nearly overpowering. Sookie's body turned towards mine, bringing her hands into the mix. Our hands explored everywhere they could reach as our mouths worked together in a flawless rhythm.

I was ecstatic. Finally, I was going to bury my rigid cock within my mate's warm heat. After the insanity of this night, we were finally going to get our reward. I was seconds from removing her shirt when the phone began ringing.

_Curse me and my preparedness_! "Sookie," I said breaking our embrace, "I must answer this, it is Pam." I detached myself from her and rose up from the couch.

"How the fuck do you know that?" she huffed.

I couldn't help but laugh at both her words and tone. Apparently, someone got a _little_ tetchy when her sexy time was interrupted. "I keep a supply of cloned cell phones in case of emergency, only Pam has that number and she would only call it when utterly necessary." I explained as I reached the phone.

Unplugging it from the charger and answering it, I commanded, "Speak!"

"Compton is here, at Fangtasia. _The_ _King_ is requesting your presence immediately."

_By the gods! How many more times must my poor cock be denied tonight?!_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Action to follow for a lil bit now, damn Bill for being the hideous cock-blocker he is! **_

_**Oh, and I'm about to finally write the lemons, real lemons, for this story – it'll be a few chapters away for you guys, but it'll be here before you know it!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Not much to say today. Other than thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, favorited or alerted this little guy! You guys make my day!**_

_**Thanks to my beta, Balti K, for making sure this doesn't suck a bunch!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do (even if we wish he didn't sometimes).**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"Tell _the King_ I will be there shortly," I sneered. Sometimes I fucking hated my propensity for being right!

"Is this sniveling little twat really king now?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her tone and fairly accurate description.

"Unfortunately, I believe so," Gods, how I hated that infantile fuck!

"What the fuck did I miss while I was picking the cement from my hair?" Pam asked, her voice missing none of her usual bitchiness. "For which, by the way, I still owe that twatwaffle a special thank you."

"Hmmm," I hummed, "that you do. Anyway, you missed a fair amount. I'll get you up to speed later."

"Fine," she huffed. "He wanted to make sure I told you 'not to dawdle,' if you can believe that shit?!" my progeny snarked.

"Perhaps I shouldn't _dawdle_ in kicking his fucking ass either," I mused, earning a snicker from Sookie. I remembered the disrepair of Sookie's beloved home and added in Old Norse, "Make sure Herveaux and his crew get over to my bonded's property today. Tell him to make any and all repairs necessary, but to ensure they are completed within the next forty-eight hours, even if he has to subcontract out some of the work. Make certain he understands that money is no object, but the work must be up to _my_ standards." I could see Sookie watching me as I paced. The scowl she was sporting told me she did not see the humor in me speaking a language she didn't understand whilst in her presence.

"Your _bonded_?!" Pam exclaimed at an annoyingly high pitch, though thankfully she continued to speak in the dead language, so I knew if _Billy-Boy_ was around he wouldn't understand anything other than I had surprised her.

"Yes, Pamela. My bonded." I returned to English as to not incur Sookie's wrath. "And be sure you do not mention this aloud again. I don't want our new leader to learn of this until I'm ready. No sense in giving the enemy any intel he could use against us." My tone was just humorous enough that hopefully Sookie wouldn't pick up on my implied threat to Pam. I knew Pam would have no problems garnering my intent though.

"Understood, Master," she said quietly before disconnecting the call. I knew the matter of bonding Sookie to myself was by no means a closed subject for Pamela, but she understood at least that _now_ was not the time to broach it.

I was beyond pissed I had to leave my willing mate to go deal with the sniveling weasel who was apparently now Louisiana's king! I turned to Sookie, ready to face her ire over the speaking in another language issue, only to find her staring at me with what I could only describe as a puffy lip. It was by far the most adorable thing I'd ever witnessed.

"My love, why are you making puffy-lipped faces at me?" I inquired while chuckling.

"This is not a puffy-lipped face, Eric," she began explaining slowly and with great enunciation, as if I were mentally deficient somehow. My normal _modus operandi_ would be to eviscerate anyone that _dared_ degrade me in such a fashion, feasting on their entrails before ripping out their heart and using it as a juice-box. However when Sookie scolded me like a special-needs infant, I was forced to laugh aloud; the look on her face along with the tone in her voice was just… cute.

_I might as well have turned in my fucking fangs before heading to the nearest doctor to be castrated. I really had turned into a giant man-baby who was wholly unworthy of being called Vampire every time I was around this woman. Maybe Godric encouraged me to avoid love because it turned you into such a pussy…_

Shaking myself from my internal debate, I inquired, "Then what would it be called, oh, wise and gracious one?" I practically invented sarcasm; she could not compete with me. Though watching her try was rapidly becoming one of my favorite pastimes.

"It is called a 'boo-boo pouty lip,' silly!" For added effect she hyper extended her bottom lip. All I knew was I needed to leave _now_ or I'd be feasting on those lips and so much more, _King be damned_!

"Well then, dear one, tell me. Why are you making this 'boo-boo lip'?" I asked as I pulled her up from the sofa and into my arms.

Her resulting giggle at being whisked up unexpectedly was glorious. How I longed to hear that sound for the next thousand years! "Because you're leaving me now, silly! Aren't you?" Her tone was somehow both amused and accusatory simultaneously.

"Sadly, I must," I almost sounded like I was whining. _Almost_.

The boo-boo lip appeared again. "I don't want to stay here alone, Eric." I found myself wondering if I would need a neck brace in the near future; her mood swings were bound to give me whiplash at some point. Not for the first time tonight, I pondered whether such behavior was Sookie's alone or if all women were such unpredictable creatures.

"Sookie, you will be perfectly safe here." When she began to protest, I raised my hand in a halt gesture to silence her. "It is not safe for you to accompany me to Fangtasia tonight. Bill is waiting there for me and I don't wish to alert him to the fact that we are together, let alone bonded, until absolutely necessary. I would prefer he reveal his intentions regarding you before we announce our bonding," I explained patiently.

"I guess I can see why you'd want to keep an ace up your sleeve, but I'm really not sure I can stay here alone," she all but wailed with tears forming rapidly.

_Yes, I was certainly going to need a neck brace in the very near future._

"I will be back before you know it, my love. Please, do not get yourself all worked up over me leaving." I gave her a lascivious grin, "Save yourself for me to work up _properly_ when I return."

"Hmm… do you promise to come home and work me up soon?" she purred as she began raining kisses down my jaw line.

"Scout's honor," I vowed.

"Eric," she giggled, "you've never been a boy scout. Have you?" she asked with wide eyes.

As if I would wear those ridiculous outfits and camp with children! "No… but I've certainly eaten a few Eagle Scouts and Girl Scouts Seniors over the years. Surely the pledge counts through osmosis, no?" I said with a serious face.

Sookie burst out laughing to the point where I worried she'd pass out from lack of oxygen. When she finally recovered she kissed me passionately before acknowledging, "That was pretty stupid of me wasn't it? I mean, you were turned in the dark ages as a _man_, not a _boy_. Of course you weren't a boy scout."

"Not stupid, just exhausted. I would never be in love with someone stupid. Therefore, you aren't." In my head it was as simple as that. She must have had other thoughts on my comment however, since she attacked me with a passion that shocked me. No easy feat, mind you.

When our lips finally parted, I squeezed her tightly to me one last time and set her back on the couch. "I truly must go, dear one. The new King, no matter how much of a 'tool,' will not find amusement in waiting."

"Hurry back to me, baby," she said with a sad smile.

_Baby?!_ _Baby_… I was certain that had that nickname been uttered towards me by anyone else, I would have instantly torn them to pieces before using them for kibble at the local pound! I nearly tore the head off that blood-whore in Dallas when she dared use that term with me!

Instead, yet again, I found myself feeling all _squishy_ inside. That woman really would end up finally killing me.

Unable to find my voice, I nodded at her with a small smile and headed out the door. Part of my brain was of course focused on what to do regarding our joke of a monarch, the other part was relishing in the changes that petite woman was responsible for in me. As much as I felt like a pussy at some moments, I found I wouldn't trade these feelings for the anything in the world – even vengeance for my slain family.

I realized that I was going to have to tell Sookie about what I had really done to Russell tonight, as I would also need to bring about his final death. He was a risk to my mate. No matter how much I longed for him to suffer for what he took from me, retribution was not worth risking her life. Mine maybe, but not hers. Besides, as much as I hated to admit it, had Russell not killed my family eons ago I might never have met Sookie. The old saying tells us, "Everything happens for a reason." I was beginning to agree with that adage.

So much had changed so quickly with Sookie, but I found that I was relishing in the feeling. It was truly bizarre being excited about anything other than the brief reprieves of feeding and fucking, especially something as intangible as love. What an odd, yet welcome swirl of emotions.

I had been monitoring Sookie's emotions as I flew; they were a mix of longing, fear and something very close to love. Her fear was steadily rising, so I sent her calming feelings along with a fraction of the love I held for her, hoping it would reassure her. Unfortunately it had very little effect. The more time passed, the more upset my future lover grew.

I was maybe ten minutes from my bar when I heard her in my mind. _Eric, please. Please don't leave me here!_

Testing this newfound connection, I wanted to reassure her as best I could. _My love, I will not be long. Please, Sookie, help me keep you safe._

Her reply was immediate and panicked, _Eric! I cannot stay here alone!_

I was sorely tempted to send her a healthy dose of lethargy to keep her sedated until my return, but I knew it would only cause a plethora of new problems for me when she awoke. With a heavy heart, I sent her a huge wave of irritation before answering. _I am coming Sookie, calm down please._

There was no mental reply, but I felt her nerves subside immediately. I flew at breakneck speed as to not delay meeting with _fucking Compton_ longer than necessary. I made it back to the safe house quickly, only to find Sookie on the porch yet again. _For someone that was worried about her safety, she certainly took an abundance of liberties with it!_

Opting not to delve into how frustrated with her I was, as I knew she could feel it, I simply scooped her up into a warm embrace after landing. No matter how much that woman irritated me, I was now certain I would never be able to stay angry with her for long.

"Come, let's get to Fangtasia before your ex has a meltdown, shall we?" I murmured against her skin. "Wrap your legs around my waist, dear one; it will be the easiest way to carry you."

I felt her nod against my chest, her delectable scent surrounding me, when something dawned on me. I pulled out my phone and texted Pam.

_Get your witchy fuck-buddy to meet me at the safe house near my bar in ten minutes. I need her to perform a masking spell immediately._

Her reply was almost instantaneous; _Done._

Taking to the air the moment I slid the phone into my pocket, I began to explain my plan to Sookie, "We are making the briefest of pit stops at another of my homes to meet with a witch, Sookie." I was unable to see her face as it was currently buried in my chest, but the stiffening of her body told me she knew nothing of the existence of witches.

"Witches are real, my love. A whole host of beings exist that humans are oblivious to outside of fairy tales and bad TV shows. When we have five _drama free_ moments, I _will_ educate you about the supernatural world you are now a centerpiece in," I vowed. "But for tonight, let us just meet with Pam's girl-toy and get her to mask our scents."

I had expected many questions as to why it was necessary and if it was safe, by my mate shocked me, yet again. "Whatever you think is best, Eric. I trust you."

Without my enhanced senses I wouldn't have been able to hear her over the wind whipping past us, but those words warmed something in me I was utterly unprepared for. I had never regretted being made Vampire. _Never_. Sure, I missed the sun on occasion, and there were times my enhanced senses could be a burden, but the benefits of this existence far outweighed any drawbacks. Hearing her declaration of absolute trust in me made every heartbreak, every moment I'd ever suffered anything over the last thousand years worthwhile. _She_ _trusted me_. I was elated!

We arrived at my property to find Amelia, the witch, waiting as instructed. I placed us down gently and beckoned the petite brunette to follow us to the back yard; no sense in any prying eyes witnessing what we were about to do.

The high privet hedges provided perfect cover for my extensive back yard. Amelia immediately began unpacking the small sac she brought, presumably full of _whateverthefuck_ witches used to work their charms. Probably snail parts or elf toenails, or something as equally fucked up. My soon-to-be lover was busying herself with introductions; the witch and I didn't bother with greetings. Neither one of us particularly cared for the other, but she served her purpose when necessary so I didn't go out of my way to offend her.

"Pam tells me you need a masking spell, Sheriff," she began without looking up from her wares.

"Indeed. I do not wish for anyone to know of our bonding until _we_ choose," I explained. "Is that something you can accomplish?"

With a scoff, the witch replied, "Of course. Otherwise Pam wouldn't have called me, now would she?" Not for the first time did I wish to teach that uppity bitch some manners but realizing time was of the essence, I let her snarky attitude go.

"Just get on with it, witch," I commanded in my most stern tone.

"Eric," Sookie hissed quietly, "hush now! She's here to help us, you shouldn't be so rude!" She scolded me as if I were a child.

What kind of fool had I become that being reprimanded by a tiny Southern woman would make my dick swell?! Yet, there I was with an instant, throbbing hard on yet again. One look at the smug smirk on the witch's face, however, helped deflate my cock at an alarming rate.

As she poured the last of a substance that looked like salt on the ground, she asked us to step into the circle. Doing as she requested, we waited for her to do her thing. A few Latin words and quick moments later, a haze rose around the outskirts the circle, completely surrounding us. Seconds later the haze vanished and the ring of salt was gone.

"Okey-dokey. You guys are all set," Amelia chirped. "That should work not only to mask the bonding in both your scents until you are ready to reveal it, but it should also camouflage her heartbeat, so those of the super-sense persuasion won't hear her in another room," she said as she began gathering up her stuff. She handed me a small, blue crystal before adding, "Keep this safe, Viking, until you are ready to reveal your bond with Sookie. Once you are, simply smash it and your connection will be instantly apparent."

Taking the crystal from her, I was about to speak when the witch exclaimed, "Oh!" Turning to face us again she added, "I almost forgot! I was all set to mask any other vampire's blood tracking mojo on Sookie, but there was no need. It would seem that since you two are bonded mates, your blood has completely overridden any others."

_This was very good news indeed!_ I had worried what would happen if Compton could track her, but I didn't want to alarm Sookie unnecessarily. I was euphoric it was no longer a concern.

"Amelia," I began, the look of shock at me using her first name was almost comical. "Thank you, for ensuring Compton wouldn't be able to sense Sookie in the club tonight. I owe you for ensuring her safety." I might not generally like Pam's little friend, but she went above and beyond what I requested of her tonight to ensure my mate's protection. It was an act I would not soon forget.

"She seems lovely, Sheriff. Her aura is pure and Pam spoke highly of her," I was taken aback by that admission. "Pam never speaks highly of anyone, short of you, so I figured she must be something special," she giggled.

She turned to Sookie with a very genuine smile, "And you are, Sookie. Very special. I hope we can become friends down the road," she paused with a melancholy smile. "I don't have too many friends."

Sookie, being the woman she was, stepped forward and engulfed her new friend in a tight embrace. No matter what I personally thought of the witch, their friendship would only serve to better protect the life of my mate. After a few quiet words between them, I reminded Sookie we had to leave. Keeping the toddler king waiting any longer was not in our best interest.

Something dawned on me. _Sookie_, I reached out with my mind. _Can you still hear me after the spell?_

_I can, Eric, _came her immediate reply. Excellent! Our silent communication could only benefit us, especially tonight at Fangtasia.

Bidding goodnight to the witch, I gathered Sookie in my arms bridal style and flew us to my bar. I touched us down outside my private door and led us into my office.

"Stay here, my love. I will call to you with our new skill when and if you need to make an appearance."

"I'll be waiting," she said as she made herself comfortable on my sofa with one of Pam's _many_ fashion magazines.

I walked over, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head and headed out face Compton. As I reached the door, Sookie called to me, "Be careful, Eric. And come back to me quickly please."

Turning my head slightly towards her I nodded, acknowledging her request before exiting my office, shutting her in behind me.

Showtime…

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Boy, our girl is sure insistent sometimes, isn't she?! Well, next chapter we see what Billy-boy wants…**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Happy Sunday everyone! Hope you're all having a wonderful day! I'm still unpacking, reorganizing, moving shit around… oh, the joys of moving! We're also preparing to carve pumpkins (shh… don't tell anyone, but I think I might love Halloween more than most kids!)**_

_**Balti K is my beta on this one & she's the bestest!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do – but it's fun to pretend, isn't it?!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I walked into the main bar area and was less than thrilled to discover we were seriously lacking in patrons presently. Not a single paying customer, no human heartbeat to be heard in my bar. Even considering the fuckery earlier with Russell, the bar should have been long opened and full of paying customers; especially now that the AVL had announced Russell's demise, hopefully easing the minds of our human customers.

"Why is my bar closed for business?" I demanded of Pam, though I had little doubt the cause of my concern was the asshat currently seated in _my_ throne.

"Because I ordered it to be so, subject," Bill stated with a smug smile.

"Hard to pay you tribute, oh _wise_ King, if my cash cow is closed… wouldn't you agree?" He was such a fucking moron! Not only did I want to wipe the smirk from his face, but I had the nearly overpowering urge to rip his tongue out as well. Truly, I fucking hated that bastard.

"Hmm…" the petulant little fuck hummed. "That is your problem, is it not? I care very little of how you pay me, so long as you do."

"He really is a cum-guzzling, thunder-cunt, isn't he?" my progeny said in Cambodian. For the first time in my existence, I was nearly unable to contain my laughter.

"That name is reserved for filthy, weak-minded, females too dirty for even us to fuck, is it not?" I questioned, maintaining the foreign tongue so Bill wouldn't understand us.

Pam raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow at me. "Hmmm. Never mind, I see your point," I acceded. Billy-boy really was just a little bitch with fucked up sideburns.

"Well, I'm here, responding to your summons. What do you want, Bill?" I asked, ignoring his irritation at Pam and I carrying on a private conversation in front of him.

"I want to know what happened to my Sookeh!" he bellowed, his mood darkening instantly from mild annoyance to pure fury. _His Sookie_? Delusional motherfucker! I found myself wondering absently if decapitating a reigning monarch in punishment for butchering her name would be considered a no-no? I guessed it probably would. _Fucking rules!_

"I have no idea what you mean," I began. "Though, if memory serves, she told you plainly to never contact her again, only a few hours ago. Did she not?" I simply could not resist rubbing it in. _By the gods, how I fucking hated him!_

"She was upset when she said that," he defended pointlessly. "Besides, we both know that _Sookeh_ loves me. It is only a matter of time before I'm able to convince her that she's forgiven me." I might very well _have_ to kill him before the night was through. If he didn't stop with that smile that implied his superiority over me, staking him would be too fast a death.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at dawn, Billy-boy," I said while taking a seat, putting my feet on the table facing him. It wasn't a blatant fuck you, but it was a subtle sign of my disrespect.

"I am your king now, Sheriff. Do not disrespect me with your petty nicknames," he commanded in what I was sure _he_ thought was a menacing tone; I found it laughable, but nodded my agreement to placate him.

"Besides," he continued. "I fear that something has happened to _Sookeh_; I can no longer feel her, or trace her location. I was wondering if you were able to sense anything from her still?" he asked with hope in his beady little eyes.

"I cannot say for certain what has happened to her. Our tentative bond changed after she kicked me off her porch," I said smoothly. No need to give him the details of just how much it _changed_ quite yet.

"I see. That is most unfortunate."

"What is it you want with her anyway?" I inquired. "Even if you could find her, she will not soon forgive you for your treachery. You saw how angry she was. And beyond that, how truly hurt she was," I paused to snort, a very unlikely characteristic for myself though I couldn't help it. _Hell, that woman was rubbing off on me!_ "I may not be as willing to play the role of touchy-feely human you are, but even _I_ could see her heart was broken tonight."

"_Sookeh_ is _mine_!" he stated as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. "She belongs to me, whether she wants to or not." I raised my eyebrow at him for clarification.

"I had no intention of ever giving her to the Queen. That much of what I told her tonight was true, but I also have no intention of relinquishing my claim on her, under any circumstances," his sneer was so lascivious it almost offended me. "That sweet pussy, her ambrosia blood… those are mine and mine alone! Especially now that I know I can use her as a sunblock of sorts on occasion, provided of course I never end up accidently draining her as I almost did in Mississippi," he mused, trailing off at the end, as if to remind himself of things he _shouldn't_ do.

There were no doubts about it now… I was going to kill him. I was going to positively annihilate him in the most painful and gruesome of ways, and I was going to do it in the very near future, whether I desired to be king or not.

Had it not been for the centuries I spent perfecting my self control, I wouldn't have been able to restrain the deep growl that bubbled within my chest. But still I held it back somehow and bit out, "Strange way to speak of someone you profess to love, isn't it, _majesty_?"

Suddenly, I could feel Sookie's rage spike. I had been feeling her temper steadily rising as I spoke with this fucknut, which reminded me her senses were heightened due to the ingestion of my blood. Sookie could hear every word we were saying and she was certainly not amused.

_Sookie, my love, I need you to stay in the office for just a little longer. Do not endanger us by letting the cat out of the bag too quickly, _I pleaded with my mind.

_Fine. But I'm gonna string him up by his droopy, hairy little balls if he don't watch who the fuck he's talkin' so dirty about! _I snickered aloud at that. I truly couldn't help it. Unfortunately, no one else was talking, so I looked like a complete moron.

"Something funny, Eric?"

He and Pam were both looking at me like an escapee from the nearest mental institution. "Yes, actually. The thought of you, bloody tears running down your face as you professed your undying love for her, only to now speak of her as if she were a common fangbanger." Truly, I wanted to choke the life from him; no matter that it wouldn't actually kill him, I would still enjoy attempting to do so greatly!

"She is more than a fangbanger, and I do love her – as much as one of us _can_ love a human – but her blood and body are mine. I will not share either, nor will I give them up, period." He rose out of my throne and approached me where I sat, doing his best to look intimidating but failing miserably.

I rose to my full height, towering over the insufferable idiot; I could squash him like a bug with the flick of my wrist. Did he really think he could intimidate _me_?

"Sheriff Northman, as the King of Louisiana, I command you to hand over my human."

"King or no King, Bill, humans only belong to you by their own say so, and she has revoked your ownership, so I am under no obligation to 'hand her over' to you. But be warned; if you try to harm Sookie Stackhouse you will need an army to keep me from taking my revenge on you," I vowed, my voice full of menace.

"Good thing I have an army at my disposal then, isn't it?" His evil smirk was barely noticed as the AVL soldiers began to fill my bar. I saw it coming, of course; it was simply inconvenient and vastly irritating.

_Fucking Flannigan_! That fucking bitch just _had_ to join the party too? Perfect, tonight just kept getting better and better!

"Northman," the infested cunt acknowledged me in her nasal voice that made me wish I were deaf. "The Authority insists that you turn Ms. Stackhouse over to the new King immediately."

"Even if I knew where Sookie was, what makes you think I'd let Bill take her against her will?" I thought it was a perfectly valid question.

"Who gives a fuck what Compton wants her for?" Now _that_ had that attention of both Bill _and_ me. I had a sinking feeling that things were about to take a turn for the worst.

"I said the _Authority_ insists, not Compton. He may want to keep your little fairy girlfriend for his own personal use, but I intend to make her life much more… meaningful."

Bill and I glanced quickly at one another, both of us clearly hating the implied meaning behind that statement. He was the one to broach the subject with her however, "I thought you were going to help me procure her for my kingdom, Nan?" Bill began.

"You really think I'd let something that allows _daywalking_ to stay here in backwoods fucking Louisiana?" her look was incredulous. "If you're really that fucking foolish, well… I'm starting to rethink my decision in making you king, Bill."

"But what would the Authority want with Sookie? And more importantly, how would they know of her sunblocking attributes?" Compton pressed.

"They don't… yet." Oh, how I looked forward to showing her _exactly_ how stupid it was for her to reveal that tidbit! "But after how badly you two fucksticks, along with your worthless, weeping maker, ruined my reputation… well… let's just say I'll do anything necessary to get myself back into the good graces of the powers that be. Even if means offering up your precious barmaid as a public drinking fountain."

My anger spiked to such a level, it was nearly consuming. Who the fuck did this bitch think she was? Insulting my maker in such a fashion! And threatening Sookie in the same breath? _That fucking cunt need to die, now!_ The growl had barely left my throat before Sookie was standing at my side.

_Well, so much for the element of surprise_…

"_You rotten bitch_! How dare you speak of Godric that way! He was the most humane vampire I've ever met; he should be revered, not criticized by the likes of _you_!" my fiery angel raged.

"Do not presume to speak to me in such a way, _Snookie_. I am far older and much stronger than you, fairy hybrid or not. I will not hesitate to teach you some manners. I am not one of your lovesick puppies, mooning over you like these two pathetic morons," she sneered.

"Listen here, _missy_… it's S_oo_kie not Snookie, and you won't be teaching me anything! I'm not going anywhere to become some glorified sunshine vending machine for you and your bosses! I am staying here, with my mate!" Cat out of the bag or not, I couldn't help but to be elated at her claiming of me as her mate! And hard, definitely hard… again.

_Maybe I'd need a brace for my cock, instead of my neck..._ It had been up and down so often tonight, with only one release, I was sure it would soon be suffering ill effects. Oh, but how I loved to hear her fire, especially when not directed at me _and_ in support of _us_.

"Your mate?!" both Compton and Flannigan exclaimed simultaneously.

If only I'd had a camera with me to capture the look on Bill's face at hearing I was mated to _his Sookeh_! I'd enlarge it, frame it and hang it in every house I own – they would make lovely dart boards! Maybe I could pull something from the security camera footage. Too bad I no longer possessed the ability to piss, for that could be indescribably fun as well. Perhaps I should get a dog…

_Eric, now?_ Sookie silently asked, rousing me from my less than mature thoughts.

"Yes, mates," I said as I crushed the crystal, never removing it from my pocket.

There was a slight shimmer to the air as the crystal turned to dust in my grasp, though it would've been unnoticeable to anyone other than a Supe. But even a mere human wouldn't have missed all the vampires in the bar instantly sniffing the air in long, drawn out breaths.

"You really are bonded mates, aren't you?" Bill sounded as if we'd kicked his puppy; a sound I was quite enjoying.

"I don't give two fucks if you're bonded, mated, or pledged to the Guardian himself, _Tinkerbelle_! You and your nifty little microwave fingers, along with your sunblocking blood now belong to me," Flannigan declared as she inclined her head at her guards, indicating they were to apprehend Sookie.

I was ready to pounce, and planned to eviscerate them all without a shred of remorse when Sookie put her hand on my arm, stopping me. I turned to her, my face surely incredulous, when my mate put my mind at ease with a simple smile before turning to address the toxic bitch in our midst.

I'd never seen a smile look so outwardly sweet to the unknowing victim, yet be laced with such venom to anyone that knew Sookie. "You will not be taking me anywhere, _Nan_. So I suggest you tell your goon squad to back the hell off!" Sookie's 'microwave fingers' began to glow slightly. If Flannigan knew what was good for her, she'd heed the enraged hybrid's warning…

"I don't fucking think so, you backwater fairy _bitch_! You are my ticket into the inner sanctum of the AVL. I am not leaving without you." And with those words, Nan sealed her fate.

_Eric, can I flash fry this bitch and her goons now? Please?! _Sookie pleaded using our connection. Gods, how I love that woman!

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**I know this was a slightly shorter chapter, but it seemed like a great place to end it. I hated Nan & was thrilled when they killed her off on the show. Wonder if she'll meet roughly the same fate here?**_

_**And did anyone else want to kill Bill here? Hmmm….**_

_**Next update on Wednesday, see you then!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, I need to get my happy lil' writing butt back on track. I'm only three chapters ahead now, so if I want to keep with the twice a week updates, I need to get a move on! **_

_**Happy Wednesday to everyone, hope y'all are having a nice fall day!**_

_**Balti K is my beta on this one, so she makes the boo-boo's go away & she's the bestest!**_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, but I still wish I did!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_Yes, my love. I think it just might be time for you to show that bitch what your 'microwave fingers' are really capable of,_ I replied using our mental connection.

"I'm going to give you only one more chance to walk away, Ms. Flannigan. I don't wish to hurt you, or anyone else. But I will do whatever I must in order to protect me and mine," Sookie declared, as her fingers began to glow a little brighter.

"Grab this white-trash, half-breed bitch and let's go," she ordered the lead AVL soldier.

_Welp, I warned her_… Sookie thought; whether it was directed specifically at me or not, I heard her regardless. Welp? That was a new one, even for someone who'd been around as long as I had. I made a mental note to inquire about some of her stranger slang sayings at some point…

Chaos immediately ensued. The moment the guards started to close in on Sookie, her hands began to glow an almost blinding white, and Bill, Pam and myself all hunched into attack formation. I knew Sookie could handle Flannigan – hell, she could take out the lot of them if she chose, given her stunt earlier tonight with the fairies – but I was still planning to be at her side when she 'flash fried that bitch,' as she had so eloquently put it. I was a bit concerned about her using her powers again so soon after they nearly destroyed her earlier tonight, but I held to the hope that our bonding would give her protection against such ill effects. _Surely my blood would give her the strength she needed to use her powers without killing her… right? And I would be able to heal her again, if need be… I hope._

I attempted to speed to her side but was stopped by an unseen force. _What the fuck?_ I looked quickly to Pam and Bill, quickly ascertaining that they were mobile yet neither of them could get closer to Sookie. The guards were also still able to move about, provided they weren't advancing towards my mate. In all my years, I had never encountered anything like what was happening now.

_My love, what the fuck is happening? Why can I not reach you?_ I thought to her. I sincerely hoped that our connection was able to penetrate whatever this unseen force was.

"Y'all need to stay back while _Nan_ and I have ourselves a little chat now," Sookie commanded with a sweet smile upon her face. I loved my little Fae, but she could certainly be frightening when she chose; that smile was so sickly sweet, it was nearly evil.

_This is your doing?_ I silently questioned.

Sookie gave only a short nod as a response to my thoughts, so as to not give our ability away, I assumed. My guess was that she needed her mental focus to deal with Nan as opposed to converse secretly with me.

Even though those of us on the outside of her force field would have been perfectly able to war with one another, we all seemed to be too enraptured with the goings on between my mate and the soldier's boss to fight. So, we as a group, we simply stood and watched Sookie Stackhouse take on a centuries old vampire with presumably nothing more than glowing hands.

"Now, Ms. Flannigan… I've had just about enough of your disrespectful attitude and your bitchy comments. You need to learn some fucking respect," Sookie said with her voice lacking any malice whatsoever. The only indication of her true displeasure, other than her neon digits, was the smile falling from her face as she informed Flannigan of her need for a _re-education_.

"You're out of your backwater, inbred, hick-ass mind if you think you can teach me anything, _Ms. Stackhouse_. It's you who need the lesson, _bitch_," Nan sneered as her fangs snicked into place. "You need to learn not to taunt someone higher up the food chain than you!" Nan dropped into a slight crouch, obviously preparing to pounce before she added, "And I'm just the vampire to instruct you."

Flannigan lunged forward and for a split second I feared that I would lose Sookie before we truly had a chance to explore our new love, but my fears were quickly squashed by a wave of Sookie's hand.

"No," Sookie commanded as she waved her glowing hand almost dismissively at Nan's surging form. Flannigan's approach was arrested instantly, shocking all those who witnessed it. She was suspended midair, her eyes wild with fear. If I'd been on this earth as long as I had and never witnessed anything like this, I was certain Flannigan hadn't. Her fear was more than justified, as was the fear I could feel radiating off every other being presently in the bar. I had no fear of Sookie's power, however. I was filled instead with awe and pride at my mate's abilities.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Nan screeched. "How are you _doing this_? Guards, _do something_!" she bellowed.

"You'll stay put now, ya hear?" Sookie said as if reprimanding a child, as she seemed to ponder what to do next. "I tried to give you a chance to walk away and leave me and Eric in peace, but y'all are just too stupid to take it." I couldn't help but love Sookie's Southern lilt; in most people I found it to be utterly irritating, but when she spoke I found her accent simply delectable. _Gods, was there anything she'd do that wouldn't make me want to fuck her senseless?_

"I hate the thought of killing, but I have to protect myself and my mate, as well as the rest of the folks I love. So… you, Nan, have to go." I watched in fascination as Sookie's hands began to glow impossibly brighter, while a softer white light illuminated her entire body.

"Even if you kill me, you little bitch, my guards will end you and your precious puppy-like protectors," Flannigan spat as her skin started to smolder slightly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sookie mused as she raised her hands towards Nan's smoking form, palms outreached. "Maybe I've got a few other tricks up my sleeves besides flash frying you. Buh-bye now, you wretched woman, _please_ enjoy your trip to hell." That eerie smile had found its way back to my Sookie's face, making her sing-song statement simply terrifying – even to me.

I had expected Nan to be disposed of in much the same way the fairies had – quickly and with a stinging pain to my own body. Instead, Sookie cocked her head slightly and slowly fricasseed her prey in a way that almost reminded me of a vampire burning in the sun. Flannigan's skin began to smolder more and more, until blueish flames erupted from her person. When she began to scream, Sookie simply commanded, "Silence!" and we heard no more. Oh, we could see that she was still screaming for all she was worth, but it was almost as if Sookie had pressed a mute button on an unseen remote.

_My little hybrid was badass beyond description!_ I made a mental note that from this day forward I would do my best to avoid pissing her off…

When Nan Flannigan was reduced to a pile of ash on the floor, Sookie turned her attention towards the AVL guards. "Now, are we going to have ourselves any more problems? Or are you nice ladies and gentlemen going to leave peacefully?" Her skin had stopped glowing everywhere except her hands. The light her fingers continued to emit was far less bright than mere minutes ago, though I doubted it was any less deadly.

"My love," I began as I started towards her, noting that the force field was no longer intact. "I fear that even if they were allowed to leave, you would still be at risk. I cannot glamour away their memories of you and your abilities, as most of them are vampires."

_No fucking way_ was I letting a single AVL guard leave this bar alive tonight. Sookie had killed a major player in Vampire politics, a deed that would not go unpunished if discovered. Simply put, they all had to die to protect my mate.

"Well, I don't want to kill them all either, Eric," she protested. "It's not their fault their boss was a fucking twatwaffle! They shouldn't die for that." I could tell her mind was made up, but still I wasn't going to let them continue to exist.

"Sookie, without the possibility of fucking with their memories, there is no option besides death. I will not allow a risk to your safety to simply wander out of my fucking bar!" I may have been yelling a little at this point. Smart to engage a feisty hybrid? No. However, I rarely could control myself enough _not_ to argue with Sookie _fucking_ Stackhouse.

"Well then, dear man, I guess I'll just have to tamper with their memories then," she declared as if it was the simplest answer ever and I was moronic not to have thought of it.

Before I could question her further, her hands brightened and the all-over body glow started back up. She waved her hand at the group of soldiers and commanded, "Look at me, AVL guards."

Instantly, all soldiers were fixed on Sookie, standing statue-still otherwise. Had I mentioned yet that my mate could be a bit terrifying on occasion?

"You never came to Fangtasia tonight," Sookie began, though I had to interrupt her.

"My love, their vehicles would have GPS tracking in them. The AVL will be well aware of their destinations tonight."

"Oh, well… poo," she pondered momentarily what to do before nodding slightly, seeming to come up with something pleasing to her. "Fine. Y'all went to Bill Compton's house tonight and helped him overthrow Sophie Anne. But during the scuffle, the Queen killed Nan Flannigan. Bill, along with your help, defeated Sophie Anne and then the new King asked you to accompany him here to Fangtasia," she paused presumably to fill in the rest of the blanks in this new _reality_.

"King Compton wanted to make sure that Sheriff Northman was safe and that he could count on Eric's support in his new role as monarch. Isn't that right, your majesty?" Sookie asked her former lover without turning her attention from the entranced soldiers.

Bill only hesitated momentarily. "Yes… yes, of course it is. When we got here, Sheriff Northman was kind enough to pledge his fealty to me and the state of Louisiana," Compton was probably going to say something else, but Sookie cut him off.

"You also guaranteed my safety, along with my status as bonded mate to Sheriff Northman, didn't you, Sir?" she instructed while nodding. "No vampire, human, or other being will be able to separate me from Eric. My abilities belong to me and my mate alone, and will be used when and if we see fit. My bonded has the final say in any proposed use of my talents." She paused to think at me, _anything else I should add, Eric?_

"Sookie, my love, do not forget to remind them that it is now a crime punishable by death for anyone other than myself to taste you. Plus, King Compton has so graciously agreed to witness our pledging at a date of our choosing." I saw no need not to throw that in there. She might not be ready today, but hopefully she would eventually.

"Yes, Eric, of course. It was very gracious indeed of King Bill to agree to witness our pledging." Sookie took a deep breath and repeated my additions to the entranced guards. She then told them to take their leave, pointing out as they left, "Now remember y'all, you were never after me specifically. I just happened to be here with my bonded. There is nothing special about me, I have no powers. I am simply Sheriff Northman's bonded mate."

I was quite proud of her for remembering to ensure her safety. The glow Sookie had been emitting slowly faded as I watched in awe as the AVL soldiers left the bar, content in their false knowledge. How the fuck my mate had glamoured an entire group of people, let alone a group of vampires, was beyond me. I wasn't entirely sure _I'd_ be able to do that with a group that size, especially since it was mostly comprised of vampires; the fact that she could was _mind-blowing_! And yet, my petite little hybrid made it look like the easiest thing on earth. Unbelievable!

After my bar was clear of everyone except myself, my mate, my progeny and fucking Compton, Sookie's glowing resumed. She turned her attention to the fucktard of a King and glowered. My love raised a single, pointed finger and began her rant.

"You, Bill Compton, will _never_ speak of me in such a disrespectful fashion again! I am a lady, and I expect to be treated as such. How _dare_ you talk about my blood and my womanly-bits as if they're sold on the shelf at the local Piggly Wiggly!" she seethed as her light began to shine brighter.

"If you can buy fairy pussy at the Piggly Wiggly, I've been shopping at the wrong fucking stores!" my progeny noted, seeming to be completely serious as she examined her perfectly manicured nails.

I was normally a proud vampire, perfectly content in keeping a tight rein on my emotions publicly, but my typical stony mask went out the window faster than the comments flying from the women in my life. The stress of the night and the various emotions I had experienced this evening was proving to be too much. I gave in to it all and roared with laughter, barely able to remain standing with the spasms coursing through me.

Pussy at the Piggly Wiggly… what the fuck would they come up with next?!

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**I need to give credit where credit is due; Ficlit78 in the story "Pretty Kitty" gave Sookie the ability to freeze people, although that's not exactly what I am doing, I still didn't want anyone to think that I was pirating ideas. I know that I've read other stories where Sookie and Eric were able to communicate mentally, though sadly I cannot name each of them now; I've read A LOT of stories on this site and loved them all. It is hard in a fandom that has had so many stories written not to overlap some ideas slightly – but hopefully I've made my characters different enough that no one feels I've plagiarized their work, for that would certainly never be my intention.**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Before I say anything else, let me please say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited or alerted this story, or me personally as an author. I have so much love for my amazing readers!**_

_**Next, this is in place of me updating on Sunday. Some real-life stuff has come up for this weekend, and I am afraid I won't get around to posting on Sunday. So instead of reneging on my promise of two updates per week, I thought you'd enjoy the update early rather than late. Hugs!**_

_**Balti K is my beta on this one, so she makes the boo-boo's go away & she's the bestest! K is always very generous about making additions to the story here and there, but for this chapter she really went above and beyond, really helping me flush out what I wanted with the negotiations – so thanks, sister, I'd be lost without ya & I thank you kindly for your intelligence and investment in my story!**_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, but I still wish I did!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Bill gaped at me, nearly doubled over laughing, with a look of sheer incredulity on his face, which only fueled the flames of my amusement. He looked as if he absolutely _could_ _not believe_ I was laughing, let alone laughing hard enough for blood tears to trickle from my eyes – which they were, steadily. I was lost. I was gasping for unnecessary breath, crying blood tears, and cackling like a buffoon. _Pussy at the Piggly Wiggly… I wonder if they would keep it near the beer and snack foods? Pussy, kept chilled for freshness. Simply heat and eat. _Those thoughts, of course, brought on more fits of uncontrolled laughter.

"Fuck, Sookie," Pam began, "I think you broke him." The 'ice princess' actually sounded worried. How curious… it was an emotion I almost never witnessed in her.

I raised my glance to my progeny, and lost it all over again when she exclaimed, "Fuck! Now _he's_ leaking. He's definitely broken!"

The look on her face, combined with the unprecedented whiny tone of her voice, did me in completely. After another laughing fit ensued, followed by several long minutes trying to compose myself enough to speak, I looked at Sookie and said, "Look at them, my love. They look positively… _constipated_!" I nearly choked on that last word as I tried to get it out. I wondered absently if I were indeed broken. The stress of the night had done irreparable damage, perchance? My behavior was wildly out of character and yet I was quite unable to contain my hysterics. Perhaps this is what happens when a vampire nearly loses his mate several times in one day? I suddenly wondered if my current state was more than simply the stress of this evening; Sookie was oddly calm and I was borderline hysterical. Was it possible the bond between us was tighter than I had imagined?

"Oh hell, Pam! I think we did break him. Maybe the Piggly Wiggly comment was too much for him?" my mate pondered with all seriousness. "Stick a fork in his perfect butt… he's done!"

Any hope I had had at regaining my composure was gone now. _Possibly permanently. _I sat on the floor and put my face in my hands, imagining being skewered with a piece of cutlery, and laughed until I was sure I'd pass out; which, incidentally, was impossible, since I had no need for oxygen. I wondered if it would be stainless steel or if they would reach for actual _silver_ware. Sookie came to sit next to me on the cold, hard floor of my bar and while I worried absently that she'd get dirty or sick, I was still too wrapped up in my mental breakdown to act upon my fears.

It had all just been too much over the past few months. Losing Godric, finally tracking down the one that murdered my human family after all this time, fighting to understand my feelings for Sookie, killing Talbot, the battle of wits with Russell, seeing the sun, _burning_ in the sun, conversations with my dead Maker, burying Russell in concrete, revealing Bill's duplicity and having to watch as Sookie's heart was crushed, realizing I loved her only to almost lose her several times tonight… _no wonder I was losing my fucking mind!_

My musings took only seconds as I continued to guffaw uncontrollably and I began to wonder if I would ever regain my normally stoic self, but then my reason for existing pleaded softly for me to "Cut this out." Apparently, I was scaring the natives.

Her sweet smile, along with the genuine concern in her voice told me it was time to say goodbye to my brief stint with insanity. Sobering up quickly, I pulled myself from the floor then offered Sookie my hand, helping her up as well. Wiping the blood tears from my face I sighed, "Boy, I needed that!"

Pam still looked slightly alarmed, but quickly donned her mask of bitchy-indifference as I addressed Bill. "Now, Bill, do you agree to Sookie's terms or are we going to have another overthrow of the throne tonight?" I made sure to lace my voice with an exorbitant amount of malice, seeing as I'd just lost my shit like a tween at a Beiber concert.

"Is it well and truly over with us, my sweet _Sookeh_?" Bill brazenly questioned. I know I was fucking amazed he'd have the balls to ask her that, so I unsurprised when she lashed out at him over it.

"_Are you fucking kidding me, Bill?!_" she exclaimed, as her fingertips began to flicker slightly with her strange, yet undeniably sexy, light. "After all you've done to me, not to mention the bullshit you were spouting off 'bout me earlier (I heard that, by the way!), you think I'd EVER forgive you?_ Are you a complete fucktard?!_" she was beginning to vibrate with rage now, and I was seriously concerned that I'd end up being King without the benefits of being the one to deliver Compton to his final death.

"But, darling, you love me…" Our idiot king began. He never got the chance to finish. My mind was still stuck on the newest of Sookie's interesting phrases. _Fucktard!_ _Perhaps I could put a salutation on a plaque and hang it above his front door?_ "_Welcome to Fucktardia… have you met our idiot king?" or, "Welcome to Fucktardia. Bill Compton, supreme moron, presiding." Either one would be quite fitting…_

I was snapped out of my inner monologue when suddenly, Bill was flying across the bar. It took only nanoseconds for me to realize it was Sookie behind the invisible force currently governing him. He landed with a deafening _thwack_ on the bar and appeared to be held at the wrists and ankles by her force field, from the way he was struggling. Sookie calmly sauntered over to her former lover as if she were taking a leisurely Sunday stroll, the only thing betraying her casual demeanor was the look of pure hatred on her face as she glared at him.

"William Compton, king or not, I could end you with barely a thought." To demonstrate her point she flicked her wrist absently behind her, one of the wooden chairs collapsed and suddenly there was a _very_ sharp piece of chair leg hovering above Compton's non-beating heart. _What was I thinking having wooden chairs in a vampire bar? Watching Sookie woman-handle Compton made it rather worth it though._

"There are no guards or soldiers here to protect you now, and we both know Pam and Eric are not your biggest fans. Hell, I'm sure they'd throw me a parade if I staked you now." Sookie's rant was interrupted by my progeny.

"Sookie, you stake this little fuck now and I'll take you shopping in Paris," she paused before she seemed to reformulate her offer to more appeal to my bonded. "Oh, fuck it. You let _me_ stake him, and we'll have one of those appalling human girl's nights where we give each other pedicures and gossip while watching 'chick flicks' and giggling about sex." Pam looked positively nauseous at the thought of it. She must _really_ want revenge on Bill for the cement debacle earlier.

Pam's offer earned a small giggle from Sookie before she replied simply, "I'll keep that in mind, Pammy." Pam grinned evilly and nodded slightly, seeming quite pleased with the possibility that she'd get to end Compton.

That was the moment I realized that my progeny and my mate were friends. _Pammy_? Fuck, Pam had once threatened to stake me in my slumber when I called her that and yet my mate got a grin and a nod. I looked around my bar quickly, searching for anything out of place. I wondered if some former male model was going to jump out of the shadows and tell me I was being _Punked_; this night was far too bizarre for it not to be some ridiculous MTV program. I was almost disappointed there were no signs of life present other than Sookie. At least I would have gotten to eviscerate _someone_ had that annoyingly loud Ashtray_, or whateverthefuckhisnamewas,_ been present…

"There is nothing stopping me from ending you now, Bill, except for the kindness my Gran raised me with. So… are you going to play nice or is Ginger going to have one more goopy mess to clean up in the morning?" And there it was. The next thing, in a long line of many, my mate said or did that made my cock stand erect. Watching her threaten Compton, in such control of her astounding powers as she joked about that half-wit Ginger, did me in. My dick was instantly titanium hard and aching for her desperately. _Fuck my un-life! I needed to claim my woman soon!_

"I cannot appear weak to the rest of the vampire world, Sookie. I must have access to your abilities and your blood whenever I see fit or I will be seen as weak and easily overthrown." Even pinned as he was, hovering with his very existence hanging in the balance, he didn't seem to understand or appreciate her. I was about to point out the flaws in his logic, when my lovely Fae did it for me.

"Tut, tut, Bill. You forget; you _are_ easily overthrown, especially by the three of us. All your concerns would be taken care of effortlessly if I were to kill you and let my mate take the throne. Would they not? And it would be fitting, since you let my gran be killed," she smiled sweetly at him again before demanding, "Next!" in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Fine. I do not wish to die tonight, so you and your little fan-club win. I will leave you alone, under one condition. Let me up so that we can discuss terms while I have a least a shred of dignity." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me at his irritated tone. I was witnessing a century-plus-old vampire monarch having to beg a barely more than one-hundred pound female for his _dignity_… priceless. Figures he would resort to throwing a hissy fit when he didn't get his way. _Infant!_

"Okay, I'll let you up for now, Bill," she said with a flick of her wrist, simultaneously releasing him from his invisible bonds and slinging the chair leg away from above his chest. "But just remember how quickly any of us can end you, so you behave yourself now, ya hear?" she added as she backed up slowly, taking her place at my side.

Bill used his enhanced speed and strength to remove himself from the bar-top instantly, then smoothed and straightened his clothes at a human pace to illustrate his irritation at being _put in his place by_ _a tiny faerie_. With a long suffering sigh he began illustrating his terms. "I will agree to a contract being drawn up that would allow me the use of Sookie's talents whenever I see fit. I will pay her expenses, of course, should she be required to travel. I will also need to insist that she take a _negligible_ amount of my blood, so that I would be able to find her should the need arise for her safety, _of course_." Sookie's rage spiked instantly so I placed my hand on the small of her back and sent waves of comfort to her. We needed to let him finish his demands before objecting so that we could learn the full extent of his plans.

"I would also permit Sheriff Northman to be the only one to drink from Sookie under _most_ circumstances. The only time I foresee this being an issue would be if I were to be injured and needed blood immediately. We cannot risk the kingdom's security over petty jealousy, can we now?" His smarmy voice told me he really believed we'd buy into his bullshit. Amazing! "Do we have a deal?" He pretended to pluck invisible lint from his clothing, looking utterly bored and perfectly sublime thinking we would _actually_ accept his terms.

"We certainly do not!" Sookie insisted firmly as I nodded my support of her. "Eric, seeing as I am your human and mate, would you please broker a more acceptable deal for the use of my telepathy than the one Bill is offering?" she asked sweetly as she deferred her future safety and freedom to me.

"I would be honored, my love," I said as I grasped Sookie's petite hand within my far larger one, brought it to my lips and kissed it gently.

Returning my attention to Bill, who now looked incredibly concerned I might add, I began bartering our future contract with the little fuck. "You may hold court, once a month, to handle any issues that need addressing and Sookie would be able to be present – with my accompaniment, of course. However, we will insist that as little attention as possible be brought to Sookie and her talents, for obvious reasons."

"Of course, Sheriff, her safety is of utmost concern to me. So, how do you propose we have these public meetings if Sookie is not to be exposed?" Bill turned his attention towards my mate, a look of sheer annoyance on his face as he spoke, "And why am I only now finding out about your enhanced abilities, Sookie?"

"The only ability you need to concern yourself with, your _majesty,_ is her telepathy, anything else about Sookie falls under the category of none of your fucking business since _you_ are not her mate." I left no room for argument with the tone I used. I paused briefly to consider how exactly to answer his first question.

"In response to your _pertinent_ question, here is what I suggest… I will be at your side, not as your second in command per se, but as a tactical advisor. Should anyone be ballsy enough to question my presence, simply explain that my strategy planning is invaluable. Sookie will be at my side always, since she is my mate and her safety is my first priority. Sookie will 'make herself useful' by taking notes on the issues you are confronted with. You will preside over all matters, but give no decisions on anything until you have time to deliberate. After hearing all issues, you will announce your need for a brief pause to consider your verdict on all issues, giving us a chance to hear whatever Sookie's abilities have picked up on. If she picks up anything more emergent, she can alert me through our bond, or she may send you a text message or IM to your phone." I could feel pride flowing through our bond in heavy doses as I finished my demands. Apparently, Sookie approved of my ideas.

I continued in effort to cover any incidentals he could ever come up with. "If a situation develops in which the kingdom needs the services of my bonded at an unscheduled time, such as in an emergency or for any regional summits, you may petition me for those services. You will pay her normal monthly meeting fee _as well as_ an additional $50,000 per day, plus expenses and travel, _and_ will cover charges for a daytime guard of my choosing. I will, of course, be accompanying her as well."

Bill seemed to think it over briefly, finally nodding as reached whatever conclusion he was about to deliver. "I agree to those terms, Eric. I think it is both a way to show my new authority as king, as well as protect Sookie from becoming more engrossed in danger." A menacing smirk crossed his weasel-like face for a split second before he wiped it clean and added almost offhandedly, "Speaking of her safety, it would truly be in Sookie's best interests to ingest some of my blood to renew our bond, so that I might use all resources available to me as monarch of Louisiana, should the need arise to track her."

Again my fiery mate beat me to the punch, so to speak, when she scoffed at Bill. "You think you're so slick, don't ya buddy? Not gonna happen, not ever again, so just forget about it and move along!" Well, that left no doubts in regards to her thoughts on the matter – not that I would have allowed it anyway, of course.

"Absolutely not! There will be no sharing of blood between Sookie and anyone other than myself. Ever. Even you know it is against all the laws to interfere with bonded mates." I mentally corrected myself that in dire circumstances I might allow Pam to feed from Sookie in order to save my progeny's life, as I would also ask Pam to give my mate blood should she require it to heal and I were unavailable, but these were things we'd work out privately between the three of us at a later date. As it stood, we had no idea what exposure to someone else's blood would do to her anyway.

"I will always be able to find my mate, Bill, so there is no need for a blood exchange, period. Now, as far as your other terms… you will pay Sookie a fee of $100,000 for each monthly meeting she attends. In the interests of Sookie's well being, these monthly gatherings will last no longer than six hours at a time, and she will be granted a twenty minute break in the middle. I think we both know Sookie's ability can be overwhelming after long stints of constant use. Should the meetings ever require a lengthier use of Sookie's talents, she will be paid an additional $25,000 for every fifteen minute block of time the meeting runs later than the agreed upon six hour maximum. These meetings are not to be held at your 'estate' because of the proximity to Sookie's ancestral home. By the way, you seriously need to repair your own home if you are going to be in charge because in the condition in which it currently stands it is a disgrace to all vampires. We are infinitely wealthy beings. For fuck's sake, Billy-boy, our homes shouldn't look as if they belong on the latest episodes of Swamp People!" Truly, I was aghast that anyone – let alone a wealthy vampire, would live in such squalor. What the mold alone would do to his sense of smell over time… Ugh. "Do whatever you like with Sophie Anne's monstrosity of a palace, but I suggest you hold the meetings here in Shreveport. I would even be happy to rent you one my many office buildings, at a very small monthly fee, obviously. Or, we could certainly take the monthly rent off the fealty I owe you each quarter. Your choice, your highness." Buttering up a side-burn sporting assgoblin of a toddler king… what had I been reduced to?

I glanced around the room as I pondered this, waiting for his response, and my gaze landed on the goddess at my side. The answer suddenly became clear. _A man in love_. Ah yes, now I remembered why I allowed myself to negotiate with imbeciles.

The king was enraged that his master plan for forcing his will on Sookie again was thwarted, but he calmly replied, "Fine. Seeing that dawn is rapidly approaching, I will expect the contracts to be delivered by the two of you _personally_ at first dark tomorrow. I also expect you to have a list of possible properties for me to use for these _fucking town hall_ _meetings_. If you are not at my doorstep within thirty minutes of first dark, I will consider you all traitors and will use everything in my power to hunt you down and kill you, Northman, as well as your progeny, before claiming Sookie as an asset of my kingdom. Even if it means keeping her as an unwilling prisoner." He paused for what I was guessing was dramatic effect, and then demanded, "Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

As if he worried me, even for the briefest of moments! King or not, I'd fucking end him if he even _thought_ to come after me and mine! "We will be there. No worries, Bill, I wouldn't miss an opportunity to officially show off my claim to Sookie over you." I wondered for a moment if my caveman attitude would raise Sookie's blood pressure, but I was pleasantly surprised when all I felt through bond was mirth at my antics.

"Very well, goodnight, my faithful subjects," he said as he turned to leave. With one last brief look at my Sookie, Compton – King Asshat – sped out of my bar.

Barely a beat passed before the three of us dissolved into fits of laughter. _What a colossal fucking tool!_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**I know this was a long and info packed chapter, but it was important for Bill to see that Sookie really does belong with, and to, Eric. It was also important for her to use her powers without nearly dying and to show her dominance over Bill. She's always been such a limp noodle with Bill on the show & I couldn't tolerate her being anything like that here. So, important tidbits aside now, next chapter can get them home before dawn. **_

_**Oh, and I have nothing – at all – against Ashton Kutcher. I actually think he's quite cute and very, very funny. Though I hated that show! **_

_**Remember, see you on Wednesday – not Sunday & I'm sorry again about that.**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay… I'm having a problem with this site today – it doesn't seem to want to separate my paragraphs – so if it's still a hot mess after this attempt, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving it because I'm literally like two seconds away from a hairy conniption! Lol… too much stress for one little chapter!**_

_**I'm sorry it took so long to respond to everyone's reviews over the weekend, and I know that I missed out on at least one "guest" review because I didn't log on all weekend. I truly appreciate every review, and my deepest apologies go out to you all! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favorited this story (or myself); you are all just wonderful beyond words.**_

_**I'm updating early so that I may spend my day tomorrow writing. I'm re-working Revelry, writing a new story for The Vampire Diaries, and working on this. I'm hoping, maybe, that I'll have a book finished in the next few months – one that I can get published… we shall see. So I'm sorry that this isn't just "porn with plot" as some of my stories have been, but I'm really trying to hone the craft so that I might get a book published next year. There are two I'm working on, and we'll see which one wins out in the end. Wish me luck! I hope you enjoy the early update. Next one will be on Sunday, as scheduled. Hugs to you all!**_

_**Balti K is my beta on this one & we love her bunches!**_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, but I still wish I did!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"That guy really is a pathetic little cumdumpster, isn't he?" my progeny asked rhetorically as our laughter subsided.

"Indeed," I agreed before moving on to business. "Now, Pamela, I need you to pull up the specs for each of the properties suitable for that joker's meetings, and email them to me before dawn." I had her rapt attention now that we had officially switched from play mode back into work mode.

"I also need you to get a hold of Mr. Cataliades, and let him know I need to see or speak to him immediately. I'll need those contracts by dusk tomorrow." My mind was whirling with all that needed to be done in such a short time. There were only a few short hours until dawn, and though I wasn't truly worried about Bill's threat, I saw no need to take any liberties with Sookie's safety or freedom.

"I'm all over it, Eric. We wouldn't want to give that nasty little fuck any reason to pick a fight… though I certainly would love to put his balls in a silver vice and string him up for a while after what that goddamn cement did to my hair and clothes," she trailed off as she walked away. I seriously doubted she'd ever get over the _trauma_ of bad hair and ruined Chanel suits that Bill inflicted upon her tonight. What a diva my child was.

I was brought from my thoughts by Sookie's angelic voice. "Who is Mr. Cataliades, Eric?" she inquired softly.

"Desmond Cataliades is my lawyer, my love, as he is for much of the supernatural world. He is shrewd, incredibly discrete, shockingly loyal to those he deems worthwhile, and is surprisingly even tempered for his species." Most daemons, whether half-breed or not, were ill-tempered fuckers, but Cataliades was quite calm most of the time.

"What species is he?" she asked, her eyes wide in anticipation of my response.

"He is semi-daemon, and that is one of the many things we will have to find time to discuss at some point in the near future. We really must get you up to speed, so to speak, on the supernatural world around you, especially since you'll be attending court with Compton and I soon." It would be monumentally bad for her to look ignorant of our world at the meetings, _especially_ the initial meeting where Bill is first recognized as King. I really needed to have that talk with her soon…

"Demon? Are you shitting me?" she gasped. "Like, little red guy with a tail, horns, and all?"

"I assure you, it is impossible for me to be _shitting you_, as you say. I cannot defecate." How I got that out with a straight face and serious tone after my earlier fit of laughter, I'd never know.

"Whatever, smarty pants," she giggled. "Now, explain please."

She was just precious! "No, dear one. He is a beefy man, who for all intents and purposes, looks like any other husky human male with the exception of his eyes. Upon close examination you can see that there is something 'other' about his eyes, though he has to look you in the eye long enough for it to register, which he does not if you are human. As far as him having a tail… well, I have never gotten close enough to _that area_ to check. Nor do I intend to, thank you very much," I added with a wink, earning a giggle from my mate as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm very proud of you, Sookie, and maybe even a little bit afraid as well," I was being entirely truthful in that comment. "You took out a centuries old vampire with seemingly no effort, you glamoured an entire group of vampire soldiers, then incapacitated your former vampire lover, all without breaking a sweat. Quite impressive, I must say."

"Yeah, I'm suddenly strong with the mental kung-fu. It's pretty cool, and a little scary too, if that makes sense." _Gods, how I loved her quirky sense of humor! _

"Perfect sense. And I agree wholeheartedly. Many of the powers you are exhibiting are quite normal for the Fae, however, two-way telepathy is not typically one of them. In fact, I've never heard of a mental communication link between bonded pairs, or anyone else, before. I'm sure that our bonding has helped to activate your powers, as well as give them a boost, shall we say?" I was certain it was my powerful blood that had intensified her abilities, perhaps even created new ones. It was something we would have to investigate thoroughly at a later date, once this bullshit with Compton had subsided. I just had to figure out from whom to seek guidance once we were ready.

"I was able to talk to Barry, that bellhop in Dallas, telepathically. It's how he knew to go find Bill and tell him I was being held in the basement of that church. I called out to him and begged for help," she explained. I found this information very interesting, and added it to the list of questions I'd have for _whomever_ at a later date.

"That is very unexpected, my love, and certainly something we will have to look into…"

Before Sookie and I could continue our discussion, Pam called out to me from my office, letting me know that Cataliades was on the phone waiting to speak to me.

"I must take this call, Sookie. Please, get yourself a drink and relax. It's been a long night for us all, but especially so for you, my love. I will take care of business as quickly as possible." I kissed her temple and headed back towards my office. I instructed Pam to keep Sookie company while I spoke with the daemon.

My child gave me a glare of annoyance, though I knew it was only for show. Whether Pam would admit it or not, she had a fondness for my mate and enjoyed her company; I could feel it through our maker/child bond. I picked up the phone and after exchanging pleasantries with my attorney, I began the discussion regarding the contracts for the new king. After I outlined all inclusions for said contracts and all matters of the king's business were completed, I turned my attentions to personal matters, letting him know he could take a little more time to accomplish those particular tasks. While I would still leave some things for only my child, there were many assets I wanted Sookie to share in. She'd be furious, of course, when she found out, but I would be an unworthy mate if I did not provide for her financially. Besides, we were partners now, this was not charity… at least I hoped to convince her of that somehow. Besides, I wasn't planning on meeting my final death anytime soon. It was just better to always be prepared, rather than leave her bereft in my absence.

"There are some things I would like to discuss with you and Ms. Stackhouse, when we can find a time agreeable to all parties to meet, Sheriff Northman." I wondered what more there could be to discuss when he continued, "I want to congratulate you on finding your mate, Eric. So often in our world, one never finds their true mate, and I am thrilled to know someone as fair and honest as yourself was able to find and secure yours." Desmond added, his sincerity evident in his voice.

"Thank you, old friend. She is amazing; my match in every way. I am… happy, quite a strange feeling for me, I might add." It was stranger still that I would admit this aloud, yet there I was. _Simply shameful! _"What more could there possibly be to discuss though, Desmond?"

"Quite a bit, though you shouldn't worry yourself too much about it presently. Attend to the matters with the new king first, then the three of us can meet. I knew her grandmother and _biological_ grandfather quite well, so there is much I need to tell her now that the time has come. I may be able to answer some questions you both have, no doubt. But, I would like for you to be present when I speak with her, of course," he added quickly. Good to know someone still respects the tradition of bonding without prompting.

"Of course. Give my mate and I a day or two to let things settle down with the new king and our personal interests, but we will meet with you soon. Maybe we could arrange something for two or three days from now, if that is agreeable to you? I could sign the new will and paperwork adding Sookie to my accounts at that time. Could you also draw up the necessary papers for me to clam her as mine to the Authority?"

"Absolutely, Eric. Call me to make arrangements whenever you are ready. Give my regards to your bonded please," he said before disconnecting the call. It was not often someone hung up before I did, but with him I didn't get offended by it.

During my call with Cataliades, I had felt great humor flowing through my bonds with both Sookie and Pam. I found myself quite curious as to the cause of their enjoyment. I made my way out into the main bar area again, and found the two women in my life talking and laughing while enjoying a drink. I could probably lose my 'man card' for admitting that it warmed my dead heart to see them bonding, but I was plenty secure in my manhood and didn't worry too much about anyone revoking it. _Fuck, I'd love to see someone try!_ Pam must really enjoy Sookie if she was _willingly_ drinking True Blood when her life wasn't on the line!

I tried to question my girls about what was so humorous, but neither would budge in answering me. I stooped low enough to threaten Pam with a Maker's command, but Sookie quickly put an end to that idea. She actually threatened to "never finish what we started earlier if I didn't leave her Pammy alone!" The smug look of satisfaction on Pam's face was almost too much for me, and I knew I'd never live that moment down.

_I, Eric Northman, Viking and Vampire Sheriff, had just been scolded by a female who was nearly a foot shorter than me and a millennium younger… and I fucking obeyed. Maybe I should worry about the revocation of my manhood!_

I had no idea what kinds of gift baskets Pam would be sending me for the next several centuries, but I knew without a doubt they would be fucking painful to my masculinity. Sookie, innocent thing that she was, had just started a mammoth prank war between my child and I, with absolutely no idea she'd done so. I already knew Pam would soon be leaving me things to seemingly emasculate me, and I would find ways to punish her for each of them, thus causing her to prank me more… it would be a vicious cycle for at least the next two, possibly three, centuries. Was it sick that I wanted to thank Sookie for it in a way? There were zero possibilities of my existence being boring thanks to her, in more ways than one now.

I could hear the fax machine engage in my office, and knew it was likely from Cataliades. As I excused myself, Pamela informed me that she had printed up the property specs I'd requested and told me to grab them when I got my fax. _Bossy little fuck, she was._ I was incredibly pleased to see that not only had Desmond sent the contracts for Sookie's services, but had also sent the new will and account papers for us to sign. Once I could speak to Pam privately and have her witness my signing of the will, both their futures would be secured – regardless of my own. Then I just needed to convince Sookie to sign the account paperwork, and she would become part owner in all of my personal assets. Everything that was jointly owned with Pam, Sookie would not be privy to, unless something should happen to Pamela since her shares of said interests would revert back to me upon her final death. I tucked the paperwork from my attorney, along with the property specs, into my coat pocket and left my office to rejoin my two gorgeous women.

After enduring several barbs from my insolent child, Sookie and I took our leave, needing to get back to the safe house before dawn; Pam had opted to stay the day at Fangtasia. I carried Sookie in my arms as I flew, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist; a fact that did not go unnoticed by my _once again_ erect cock. My mate was slowly killing me with my desire for her, and the knowledge that we wouldn't have time to consummate our love before dawn was infuriating to say the least. I could push it and stay up for a while to take her, but there was nothing sexy about having the bleeds during sex – especially sex with your mate for the first time. Were she some common whore, I'd happily bleed all over her in order to get off, I was in such bad need of release again. But Sookie was no common whore to be used in such a way! She deserved to be savored and cherished, particularly for our first encounter. Granted, I'd certainly fuck her senseless on multiple occasions in the future, but I'd always make sure _she_ was taken care of first, every time. Our first encounter needed to be about me _making love_to her, even if the concept was previously foreign to me.

As it turned out, I didn't have to worry about the impending dawn forcing me to turn away her affections tonight. My love had fallen asleep on the flight home, nestled safely in my arms. I had a split second worth of panic as I worried that her powers had drained her life-force again, but I quickly realized she really was just asleep when I heard her soft snores. My heart swelled with love for the tiny woman in my embrace as I realized she was comfortable enough with me to drift off to sleep while flying, even after all that had happened tonight.

I got us into the house, secured our safety and brought us into my, _our_, private chamber. As I laid her on the bed, she stirred. "Where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"We are back at the safe house, dear one. You are safe, and it is nearly dawn, so we need to get settled in for the day." I removed her shoes as I continued, "I brought you into my chamber, Sookie, and I'd love for you to spend the day with me in here while I rest. Of course, if you are uncomfortable with that, you can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms." I hated the thought of her not being next to me while I was dead for the day, but I'd understand and respect whatever choice she made.

"I'd love to sleep next to you, Eric. But," she paused briefly, looking embarrassed, "is there a potty in here?"

I laughed heartily at her child-like phrase and timid tone. She was just perfect, even in her silliness. "No, my love, but I assure you that there will soon be one in each of my private chambers. That way it will never again be an issue." I showed her how to safely come and go from my secure area as I slept and she agreed to stay with me for the day. When she asked about sleeping apparel, I gave her one of my button down shirts to sleep in. She let herself out of the chamber to use the restroom upstairs and returned shortly, proving she could easily move about the house. The sight of her entering my chamber dressed in my clothing stirred my libido to staggering heights. Gods, how I wished there was time to take her properly now.

We climbed into bed and she instantly cuddled into my side, resting her head on my chest. The feelings of contentment flowing through our bond were overwhelming; I'd never felt so at peace as I did now, with my love cuddled up to me. The dawn was nearly here, I could feel my body beginning to shut down for the day. Never before had I hated the dawn as I did now, with the exception of the dawn that took Godric from me.

"Eric," she sighed, sounding as if she was floating away. I noted absently that it was really _me_ that was fading.

"Hmmm?" I hummed, my body on the verge of shutting down. I attempted to fight the dawn so I could stay awake with my love, but the stress of the past twenty-four hours proved too much for my body. I simply needed the recovery period too desperately, especially after being fricasseed in the sun.

"I think I love you," she declared quietly as she kissed my chest just as I died for the day. I ached to say it back to her, but was unable.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Awe… she loves him! Well, duh, Sookie! You silly bitch – who wouldn't?! I mean really!? Crazy Alan Ball, who in their right mind would EVER chose Bill over our Viking?! Gah… that show gives me heartburn sometimes! Lol…**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I'm so sorry I missed yesterday's update! I slept… all day. No kidding! I woke up to eat, once, and that was all she wrote folks. Thanks to everyone who's alerted or favorited this story or me – you are fabulous and I love you oodles!**_

_**There may not be a Wednesday update (please don't throw anything at me yet); with the storm that's hitting this area & my beta's area, we may not be able to get the next chapter finished by my normal deadline. BUT, I promise an update on Sunday, regardless. I will do my best to update midweek, however.**_

_**Balti K is my beta for this and she rocks!**_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, but I still wish I did!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

The moment my body was reanimated with the approaching sunset, I was keenly aware of the tiny goddess next to me. It didn't appear she had moved from my side at all while I slumbered; although I understood she had needed her rest desperately, and that it probably wasn't a conscious decision on her part to not leave me, I still found it oddly comforting _and_ arousing that she had remained at my side throughout the day. Her scent enveloped me, penetrated every ounce of my being and intoxicated me in a way I couldn't describe. She smelled of sunshine, fresh baked bread, vanilla, honey and strawberries all at once. It was a curious and yet distinctly unique scent that somehow drove me wild and provided me with the comfort of being _home_ simultaneously. What an amazing creature my mate was!

I found it amazing that after all the heinous acts I'd committed over the centuries I was now blessed with something so precious, so… wonderful and pure. Granted, it wasn't as if I had gone on killing benders just for shits and giggles, as the saying goes. I had always tried to be a fair vampire, just as I had been a fair Viking. Being both a Viking and a vampire had defined me, until recently, but not for the reasons typically attributed to both. I was not vicious for the sake of being vicious; my worst attributes came out only when necessary. I did not rape or pillage and I _almost_ never ended a life without reason. I killed when necessary, protected what I held dear and lived within the expected "laws" governing our species. Okay, so maybe I enjoyed torturing someone a _little_ more than was necessary on occasion… alright, _multiple_ occasions. But no one was perfect, right?

Sookie began to stir, pulling me from my musings. I stroked her cheek as I watched her eyes flutter under her lids while she dreamed. I hoped it was me keeping her company in her slumber and that we were happy in her subconscious world. I still found it strange to have such _squishy_ thoughts towards _anything_, but I was also beginning to gain some peace within the squishiness. Surely if there was peace in being pussy-whipped, especially by a pussy I hadn't had yet, then being _squishy_ inside wasn't as evil as I'd originally thought… no?

Pussy-whipped or not, when she moaned my name in her sleep while rubbing her legs together, my head almost exploded. Which head was unclear, though irrelevant, as both were blown away by the scent of her fresh arousal flooding my chambers. When my little vixen whispered, "Yes, Eric! Fuck me, right there," I nearly embarrassed myself again. The way that woman affected me, having me ready to cum in my pants with no touching required, as often as she did, was inconceivable.

If I didn't rouse her from her slumber now, I'd be powerless against her womanly charms and we would end up foregoing our meeting with the fucktard King so I could spend the night in bed, plundering my mate. Again, and again, and again…

_Definitely needed to get her awake and out of bed, post haste!_

After waking her and chuckling over her unnecessary embarrassment of her "none of my damn business" dream, we agreed that she would grab something to eat while I showered and readied myself. I was correct; she had not risen and left the chamber at all today, too exhausted from the action packed night before. We would make a quick stop at Sookie's, prior to going to the King's residence, so that she could freshen up and change before the meeting as well. I longed to have her in the shower with me, worshiping her body as she busied herself with mine… but that wasn't in itinerary for the next few hours. I made a mental note to shower with her daily, after today, if she'd allow it.

Once Sookie had a full belly and I was dressed and ready for the evening, we set off towards her property. The flight was quiet and peaceful, contentment and love flowing through the bond. I hadn't brought up her dawn-time confession of love; truth be told, I wasn't sure I'd heard her correctly and had no interest in embarrassing myself again through another unreturned profession of love if I was mistaken. The emotions I sensed from her told me that I had most likely heard her properly, but until she was ready to confess again, I had no interest in starting that conversation.

I had called Pamela while I was away from Sookie getting ready to see if Herveaux and his team had finished their work. I was uninterested in bringing her to her beloved home if it was only half finished. She might have ordered the work to stop, and I couldn't let her stay in such ruin left by the Maenad. Even if our monarch felt squalor was appropriate for one's home, my bonded deserved better. I was fucking amazed the dog had been able to pull it off, when Pam announced the project complete.

"You were out of your fucking mind to tell him 'money was no object,' you know! I could've bought the spring, summer and fall collections from several designers with what you spent to fix up that backwater farmhouse, Eric. Let alone that you spent more than three times the actual value of the house _prior_ to the infestation!" _Lovely_. _Why did I let her handle invoices again?_ Now I'd have to listen to her whine about me spending more on Sookie than _my own child_ for the next hundred or so years. _Fanfuckingtastic_!

"The mutt had to hire every construction crew within two hundred miles in order to get all the work done. We're talking well into the six figure range here, Eric. Is her precious fairy vagina really that fucking good?" she snarked.

I certainly wasn't going to admit that I had no fucking clue what her vagina was like as of yet, so I simply informed her that speaking of my mate in such a fashion was not a way to protect her already vast collection of designer labels, nor was it the way to ever gain new items for said collection using my Amex. Needless to say, I quickly got a deferential apology and a promise to be more respectful in the future.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of my child's reactions as of late. While she might still bitch and whine about Sookie on occasion, Pam really did appreciate my mate for more than feeding and fucking – which was all _bloodbags_ had been worth in Pam's book before a little blonde telepath marched into our lives with such sass and determination.

My smile quickly faded as we neared Sookie's property, however. With my enhanced senses, I could see that the place looked incredible. I doubted it had ever looked so good, even when it was originally built. _Perhaps I should send Herveaux a box of Milk Bones?_ Getting back to the matter at hand…

My nerves didn't stem from fear of the property condition, but in how _Sookie_ would view the changes to her home. The old house and surrounding grounds had been sorely in need of repairs since I'd met her, and presumably long beforehand as well, but the job that fucking maenad and her crazy cronies did to the Stackhouse homestead was _unbefuckinglievable_! I couldn't imagine letting her continue to live in such filth and disrepair, even if she had shunned me completely. I simply had to help her. It was reprehensible that Compton had done nothing to help her the whole time he was vehemently declaring, "_Sookeh is mine_!" to all who would listen. Now I could only hope that she wouldn't be too pissed off at my "highhandedness."

I set us down on the front lawn and helped her untangle herself from my grip. I could feel her curiosity at my nervousness, but before she could question me, she looked around and noticed the changes around her. I watched with rapt attention as her eyes took in everything: the driveway was freshly graveled with interlocking white quartz stones and a brick border, and the landscaping was impeccably done. The workers had better kept any and all original foliage as I instructed; who knew what her beloved Gran had planted? So it was safer to keep everything, groom all existing foliage and plant new coordinating items as accents. The house had fresh insulation underneath all new vinyl siding; the windows, eaves, soffits _and_ roof were completely torn off and redone. There was now an outside shed and a garage, both behind and slightly to the left of the main house; the garage looked more like a small barn so it stayed within the motif of the property. The large porch was repaired and painted, and all new wicker furniture adorned it. There was also a brand new porch swing that was rocking slightly in the breeze. I had to admit, I was impressed.

Her emotions were all over as she observed her home. "Eric," she whispered with her voice rough from tears I could smell. "_What_ did you do?" I didn't bother answering her, I assumed it was rhetorical.

It was impossible for me to garner her true feelings on all the changes, as I don't believe she knew herself what she was feeling just yet judging from her emotions. She took my hand and began to slowly pull me towards her house, her constant flux of emotions threatening to consume me. _If she felt so strongly all the time, this bond might prove to be a problem on occasion._ Even as I thought it, I knew I'd never trade our bond whether it caused minor problems or major catastrophes… I loved her and would share everything I could with her, even her overly strong emotions.

She appeared to be in an almost trance-like state as she ascended her porch steps with me in tow. Her near catatonia was broken when I swung her front door open. A gasp escaped her, followed quickly by a loud sob. I truly wondered if she was angry for a moment when she dropped my hand and dashed inside, leaving me stranded on the porch. My rescinded invitation prevented me from entering, but I was content to watch her from afar until she turned and noticed me still outside.

"What's wrong, Eric? Don't you wanna see the house with me too?" she asked with a tear streaked face and timid voice.

"I would love nothing more, dear one, than to share in this moment with you," I paused and placed my palm against the invisible barrier that barred my entry. "But I cannot. You rescinded my invite last evening when you threw me out, my love."

"Oh mylanta! I'm so sorry, Eric," she laughed and cried at the same time as she hurried to invite me back inside.

I stepped over the threshold and was instantly assaulted by my very excited hybrid. I snatched her up and hugged her tightly. "Do you like it, Sookie?" I asked quietly, the apprehension in my voice evident even to my ears.

"Eric, it's amazing," she began peppering my face with kisses. "It's highhanded and ridiculous and probably cost more than Pam can spend in a year, and I'm dying to know how the hell you got it done so fast," she rambled. "But I'm so grateful."

I took a quick moment to explain that some of the things had to be taken away to be professionally cleaned; linens, clothing and some furniture was damaged too heavily to be quickly restored and required the help of experts, according to what Alcide explained earlier. I set her down and followed her with rapt attention as she jetted room to room, examining everything. Whatever the cost was, seeing Sookie this happy made it well worth every dime.

After giving her several minutes to appreciate the restorations, I reminded her that we were required to meet with the king shortly so I needed her to get ready. I promised her we could go over everything in detail later, but for now we really had to hurry. She quickly agreed, after kissing me several dozen more times, and bounded off to freshen up. I took the opportunity to call the king and let him know we'd likely be a few minutes late.

When he tried to threaten me again, stating that he'd given us a deadline, I reminded him of how easily I could dispatch of him and take his place on the throne. I also reminded him of how many powerful allies I'd likely made over the years, insinuating that I could simply take Sookie and whisk her away forever. That bought us a little more time and shut him up temporarily. Both were quite welcome events in my book.

In no time at all, Sookie was finished getting ready and was asking to leave so we could "get this bullshit with that miserable bastard over with." I couldn't agree more with her sentiments. After complimenting her on her appearance and stealing a few kisses, we set off toward Compton's. As much as I wanted to take a leisurely stroll and savor each moment with my mate, we really needed to get over there before he got his shorts into too much of a twist.

The signing of the contracts was fairly uneventful business wise, though Compton did try several times to sway Sookie's loyalty towards me. She tried to be gracious for quite some time before finally giving in and losing her temper with her former lover.

"Look, Bill," she began as I felt her ire rising, "I've tried to be kind tonight, but now you're getting on my last nerve. I won't ever come back to you. Ever. Eric is my mate and my bonded. I love him, not you. And I don't trust you any farther than I can throw you. So either be professional in our dealings, your majesty, and keep our fucking deal or I'll just crispy-critter your ass quick-like."

I wasn't sure what made my dick harder, faster: her admission of love for me, publicly, or the steely tone in her voice as she threatened that fucktard once more. Either way, I was granite hard again instantly, my cock twitching in my pants in an effort to reach her.

Bill conceded to leave us in peace, though I doubted he truly meant it, and we took our leave with our copies of the signed contract in hand. We were both very quiet as we left Compton's home and set back off toward Sookie's on foot, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. We both just seemed to be lost in thought. We walked hand in hand, our linked arms just swinging gently as we strolled peacefully, like we had endless time ahead of us and not a worry in our minds. I'd never walked like this with someone before, not since I was a child and took walks by the sea with my mother. This was glorious.

"Eric?" Sookie said quietly, shaking me from my reverie. I hummed in response, so she continued, "I don't think I love you anymore…"

Before I could get a word out, Sookie spoke the words that saved my heart from certain destruction, "I know I do. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it." She went on to explain how she know knew that so much of her feelings for Bill were due to constantly ingesting large amounts of his blood repeatedly, and that now that my blood had rid her system of his, she could see the truth. It had always been me she was drawn to, from the night that we first met at Fangtasia. Bill's blood had influenced her, turning her against me. She admitted to fighting her feelings for me out of fear and doubt that I could ever love anyone, let alone her. Someday I hoped to truly rid her of the ridiculous self-loathing that the ignorant humans had instilled in her, but for now I was just grateful that she finally accepted we were meant for each other.

Sookie spoke of all the hurt she'd endured at the hands of Bill, the townsfolk, and even her own mother. She told me of her Uncle Bartlett and what he'd done to her. I was grateful to Compton for the first time ever for killing that mother fucker! While I would have loved to do it myself, I was pleased that he'd never bother Sookie again and I didn't have to endure her wrath in making that happen. She told me more about her Gran, and how Adele Stackhouse had saved Sookie in so many ways; how she'd run her brother off with a shotgun; how she had helped Sookie learn to control her telepathy, always calling it a gift rather than a curse; and mostly, how she'd loved her, unconditionally.

As we walked, I found myself sharing intimate details of my life with her. We spoke of my human life and the loss of my family, we spoke of the dreams I'd had as a youth that were squashed with my desire for vengeance. I told her of the battle that had ultimately ended my human life and of Godric finding me on my death pyre. I recounted his offer of life and the first few hundred years with him. I spoke briefly of finding Pam and choosing to become a Maker. I spoke of many events, things I'd never shared with another soul. I felt as if the weight of a thousand lifetimes, of regrets, of unanswered dreams, had been lifted from my shoulders with each new thing I disclosed. It was an odd, strangely freeing sensation to open myself up so completely to someone else.

I told her quickly that Desmond wanted to meet with us in a few days, that he had information for her. I asked her permission to be present, though I knew she truly had little choice in my attendance, and was pleased when she agreed easily. I also told her about what I had really done with Russell. I hated to ruin this wonderfully relaxing walk with news of the psychopathic King, but it was necessary for her safety to be well informed. I explained in detail the reasoning behind my decision, as well as my actual talk with 'spirit Godric' which I had previously glossed over. I had expected her to fly off the handle and begin screaming at me, but instead she simply took it all in and waited for me to finish before speaking.

"What are you planning to do about him now, Eric?" she questioned calmly. "I mean, you can't just leave him there. Not only is it just too cruel, even for that crazy fucker, but if he were to escape he'd kill us all and goodness only knows what else he'd do."

There was no arguing with her logic, so I didn't try. I explained that I planned to dig him up in a week or so and stake him in his weakened state. I admitted that I had originally planned to leave him there until he did escape, hoping that he'd end me once he did. Sookie had no interest in becoming Vampire, and I had no interest in eons without her, so in my world it was a win-win scenario. That was the only time throughout the whole discussion that Sookie got a little uppity. She ranted that I couldn't end my life, etcetera and etcetera. I reminded her about our bond and status as mates, refreshing her knowledge on living without your other half. After several tense minutes, we agreed to revisit the subject at a later date.

It finally dawned on me that we'd been walking for quite a while, and that we'd long since passed Sookie's farmhouse. Gently pulling us to a stop I asked, "Where are we going, dear one?"

She smiled sweetly up at me and said, "To one of my favorite places in the world. I've never taken anyone there before, and I'd like to show it to you." She pulled on my hand gently to get us walking again as she continued, "It's my place of peace and refuge. It's where I go when I need to feel whole again. Will you join me, my love?"

_Lead the way, Sookie, for I would follow you anywhere, _I silently vowed with a smile on my face.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Okay my lovelies… any idea where they're headed or what's coming next? I'm betting that the citrus you've all been waiting for has finally arrived…**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Just to be clear before we get started here, I don't have any issues at all the Sookie on the show, but I picture her as less thin in my head. Not overweight, but not "Hollywood" skinny, either. I would say that she's more like book Sookie – let's say she's very well endowed uptop and is a solid size 10-12. Being in shape is wonderful, but not everyone can be below a size 10, no matter how they try, and that's okay too. I've been everything from a size 4 to a size 34 (I'm 5' 10") and I can tell you that I looked the best at a size 14. Meaty, curvy and not at all breakable. This is how I see Sookie, not tall, but curvy in all the right spots. Just so you know. **_

_**Oh, and there is nothing at all wrong with super skinny folks, by the way, I just don't see this Sookie that way.**_

_**Yve327 picked the spot for their first lemons and I think she did a brilliant job! I added a little to it, but I hope she feels I did her suggestion justice.**_

_**Balti K is my beta and she makes the boo-boo's go away!**_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, still wish I did!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

We walked in silence for a little while longer, as I allowed her lead me to her safe haven. I was content to simply be in her presence, basking in the love flowing between us. What an amazing experience this had been thus far! I had never expected to care for anyone enough to _want_ to hear all the sordid details of their life, let alone to be spellbound by them, yet I couldn't fathom being uninterested in anything that pertained to Sookie. I was also astounded at how untroubled I was revealing so much of my life to her, yet I knew I would deny my sweet Sookie nothing; I'd give her anything she ever wanted, even the most intimate details of my thousand years.

Feelings of nervousness and anticipation from my mate shook me from my inner thoughts. I looked down at Sookie to see what was causing her influx of apprehension when we came to a stop. The smile on her face, along with her emotions and surprisingly tight grip on my hand, told me we had reached our destination. She looked up at me with wide, hopeful eyes, and my heart melted just a little more. _Amazing what this woman does to me, just amazing! _As much as I wanted to kiss her senseless at the moment, I knew she was desperate for my reaction to _her_ _place_, so I reluctantly pulled my gaze from my beauty's face and took notice of my surroundings.

The clearing we were on the edge of was shockingly gorgeous. The gibbous moon shone down onto a patch of moss near some particularly fragrant night blooming jasmine. The bubbling of a nearby stream was almost as loud as my mate's pounding heart; I had no idea where the stream originated, but I could plainly see where it entered the moonlit pond. It was as if this place was calling to us, demanding that we consummate our bond right here.

_I was going to claim my mate for the first time in a place that could be considered a poet's wet dream. I've turned into a large, overly emotional pussy and I couldn't give a fuck less!_

_Fuck it! I was moments from finally burying myself balls deep within my mate. I was the luckiest man on earth! Pussy or not. _

However, I'd waited so long to claim her, I wasn't sure the bond would afford me the gentleness I originally intended to show her. I had planned to cherish her, to slowly make love to her, but I feared the primal need that snarled just beneath my consciousness would demand I take her in wanton, animalistic ways. I would not love her any less, no matter how I took her. But after being denied so long, the need to prove _beyond a doubt_ whom she belonged to was almost more appealing to me than walking in the sunlight after a millennium. I could not contain the growl that escaped me as I thought of ways to dominate and consume her.

I turned towards Sookie slowly, being very careful not to lose control and simply pounce on her. In a voice that surprised even me with its hoarseness and desire I said, "Lover, I cannot wait any longer to consummate our bond. It has grown to an actual, _physical_, ache."

_That was understatement_! My poor cock had been up and down so much in the past twenty-four hours, I was positive it not only had whiplash but was also in danger of suffering from that strange medical condition that occurs when that "little blue pill" works _too_ well_._ All I knew was that my dick had been too hard, for too long, and my balls felt as though they'd been bound then dipped in silver. I needed to come. Hard. Fast. And _fucking Now_!

Sookie nodded at me in understanding, and I could feel through our bond that she was wound tighter than a spring as well. Once I realized I wasn't making her uncomfortable, I felt emboldened to continue. "I had planned to be gentle for our first time, my love. I wanted to spend hours cherishing every inch of your body before allowing myself to climax." I took a calculated step towards her, my voice dropping as I tried to convey my overpowering need through my next words, "But… I think we need a new plan."

I had barely finished my sentence before grabbing her, pulling her tantalizing body flush against mine, and crashing my lips to hers. As she gasped in surprise, I took full advantage of the situation and thrust my tongue into her warm mouth. I relished in the feel of her soft tongue, her delectable taste, and the little moans that escaped her as my cock grew harder than I'd ever remembered it being. _Gentle was definitely not going to happen for our first time_.

_Fuck, gentle might not happen for the first ten times, as badly as I needed her right now_!

I growled deep in my throat and whispered words of apology as I tore the shirt from Sookie's body.

"Eric!" she exclaimed. Her voice was breathless with both need and surprise, but I sensed no fear or anger. If she asked me to stop I would, of course, but I would certainly have to leave her presence until we were able to consummate our bond. Remaining in her company was simply not an option anymore if I had to calm myself; my need had grown too great.

"I need you, Sookie Stackhouse. _I need you now_!" I rasped as I tore off her pants, leaving her in just her bra and panties. "I cannot wait any longer, _please_. Let me have you, or tell me to stop. _Now_!"

Sookie gasped at my forceful removal of her clothes, then grabbed hold of my hair, deliciously fucking hard, and drew me to her. "Bring it on, my love. Just remember, I pay back in kind." She brought her mouth mere millimeters from mine and dropped her voice to a whisper so quiet, if I weren't Vampire, I'm not sure I'd have heard her. "And I've got moves you'd never expect, cowboy," she promised as she brushed her lips with mine, teasing me – taunting me. _Gods, she was fucking perfect_!

I groaned loudly as I ripped her bra then her panties from her body so quickly, she never saw it coming. I was nearly undone by her words that so closely mirrored those in the fantasy I entertained while she was in Jackson looking for _fucking Compton_. Within seconds I'd torn the clothes from my own body as well, leaving us both gloriously bare before one another. I took a short moment to pull back and admire the goddess before me.

The curve of her waist made my mouth water, the swell of her ample breasts, the strength of her muscular legs and the contrast of the soft flesh surrounding them. She had visible tone in her upper arms, no doubt the result of carrying heavy trays of food and drinks at her ridiculous job. She was simply incredible, and she was _all mine_! She wasn't so skinny that I worried I'd break her with the things I planned to put her body through; my delicious Sookie was more durable than that.

I dropped to my knees before my goddess and prepared myself to worship at her altar. I warred with my inner animal, struggling to keep him at bay for as long as possible. I needed to claim her but I didn't want to scare the shit out of her; I had to find a balance, somehow.

I grabbed the fleshy globes of her breasts and marveled at the contradictory feeling of their weight and silkiness. Her skin was so soft, so smooth, yet her breasts were both firm and remarkably heavy. She smelled divine and I ached to taste her – _everywhere_. I settled for her rosy buds first. While I took one pert nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it hungrily, I rolled the other one between my thumb and forefinger. I made sure not to neglect either perfect breast, I didn't want to leave her wanting. And by the sounds coming from above me, my efforts were more than appreciated.

I spent several minutes paying homage to her amazing tits, reveling in her flavor and texture, but all too soon I knew I had to move forward. I had never felt this all consuming, nearly terrifying, _need_ before. Ever. And I was no stranger to copious amounts of sex! In fact, I was quite demanding as a new vampire, in all my appetites. But I had never experienced anything as powerful and demanding as this. I knew consciously that it had to be our unique bond multiplying these animalistic urges, but I was still frightened by them. I'd never felt so out of control in my life, not as a human nor vampire. Blood lust had nothing on the need I felt to bury my cock deep within my mate and not let it resurface for weeks. The animal within me, that beast which needed to claim his mate, wouldn't be denied much longer. However, I simply had to taste her sweet pussy first. The scent of her arousal was wreaking havoc on my control and my entire jaw nearly vibrated with the desire to be coated in her sweet, slick flavor.

I descended slowly, resting my ass on my feet as I lowered my face to her glistening sex. Sookie was so aroused, so ready for me, her juices were not only visible on her clit but were coating her inner thighs. I growled low and long at the sight. _Gods, she smelled fucking delicious_! With the last remaining bits of my control, I brought my tongue to her engorged clit and gave a long, slow lick.

_And I came at the taste. _

_I, Eric Northman, thousand year old vampire, came from a single, miniscule taste of Sookie's pussy. _

_And I fucking prayed I'd do it again with the second lick. And the third, and the fourth…_

"Merciful Odin, Sookie," I rasped as I raised my eyes to hers. "You cannot possibly taste this good! _Nothing_ could taste this fucking good! It's not possible!"

"Eric," she moaned in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard, and I nearly blew my load again.

I leaned forward and inhaled deeply as I brought my mouth back to her waiting sex, the scent of her arousal only enhancing her indescribable taste, and licked her again. And again. I needed more.

In a move that surprised us both, I reached behind her to brace her head and neck and swept her to the ground, laying her out before me. Ignoring her squeak of shock and wasting no time, I pushed her legs apart, bending them at the knees and cupping her ass in both hands to lift her as I drove my face into her pussy. I was a vampire possessed. I licked and teased and tasted. My hands traveled all over her glorious body as my tongue brought her to her first orgasm, and her second. Her moans, groans and panting breaths did nothing to calm my inner animal. I could hold out no longer.

As she reached the precipice of third climax, my control was shot. Using my enhanced speed, I climbed her body and entered her in one hard but fluid thrust, just as my lover fell over the edge. "I'm so sorry, my love, I hope I didn't hurt you but I just couldn't wait anymore," I begged her to understand as I began to thrust into her, pulling nearly all the way out before diving back in. Sookie screamed and thrashed below me as I pistoned my throbbing dick in and out of her glorious sex. She screamed as she contracted around me, but I felt nothing but pleasure thrumming through our bond.

I felt like weeping. It was all just too much, too intense. The feeling of her pulsing around me as she came nearly blew my mind; the pure pleasure coming from her side of the bond along with my overwhelming delight at the feel of finally being balls deep inside her – it was too much. Plus, I hated that I could have hurt her when I entered her so forcefully, but I couldn't contain myself any further. I prayed to my ancient Gods that I wouldn't harm my mate in my haste to consummate our bond, and that they'd entertain requests from me at all after all the harm I'd done in my existence.

I continued to plunge myself into her at a pace that drove us both mad, but managed to coax a fourth orgasm from her. She was positively dripping with arousal and making the most intoxicating sounds below me. Her moans, mewls, heady breaths, and nonsensical words only spurred me further. Never had I been so driven by the need to fuck, not even as a newborn vampire. This woman would be the death of me, and I found myself eager for the end to come if this was to be how I exited this world!

As I fucked her I whispered words of love and praise, along with apologies for my roughness, all the while I chanted over and over "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse!" in my mind. The only words I could garner from her inner thoughts were an occasional "love you" mixed with praises to her God and obscenities. I wasn't aware my sweet Fae even _knew_ some of the words traipsing through her mind at the moment!

I felt her nearing another climax when her pussy began to quiver slightly around my length. I felt the corresponding tightening in my scrotum and the telltale swelling of my shaft, signaling my release would soon be coming as well. I was suddenly struck with the urge to mark her, show the world to _whom_ she belonged. There was no option but to obey this desire; I could think of nothing else but making her scream my name, then marking her as _mine_.

I pulled out of her and brought my mouth to my own personal Valhalla, attacking her pussy with a staggering ferocity, making her scream as I pushed two of my thick fingers inside her. I curled them upwards as I sucked her clit into my mouth and flicked it at inhuman speeds with my tongue. Her back arched, pushing her pussy into my face roughly and I growled at her need for release. _I fucking did this to her. Mine! My mate, my pussy, my orgasm! MINE!_

Her walls began to rhythmically squeeze my fingers as her soft moans gave way to loud pleas for her orgasm. I planned to make her come harder than she ever had before. Fuck, harder than any human had before. _MINE_! My inner beast rejoiced in her reaction to our efforts, needing her to scream our name as she broke apart for us. Just as she began her crescendo, I stopped flicking her engorged clit with my tongue and sank my fangs into her on either side of it, sucking forcefully - greedily.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! ERIC!" she screamed for all the world to hear as she fell apart on my fingers and tongue. "Arrggghh!" she yelled her juices flew into my awaiting mouth. I'd made many girls squirt over the years, but from the feelings of shock and awe flowing through the bond, I guessed that no one had ever elicited this delectable phenomenon from her before now.

I lapped up every drop she gave, cleaning her completely, then drew one last pull at the still dripping marks around her clit, causing shockwaves to travel through her body. The sight of her spent, twitching and quite thoroughly fucked did me in. I quickly pricked my tongue with my fangs and licked the bite marks on her sex, closing the wounds for her, before traveling up her body. I settled across her waist, my legs straddling her, my cock aimed at her perfect tits.

"I've taken you, my love. I've fucked you senseless and claimed you," I proclaimed as I began to stroke my throbbing cock. Some part of me knew I probably sounded ridiculous saying such things to her at the moment, but I needed to say them. I couldn't describe why, but I needed to announce, loudly and for all to hear, that I had fucked my mate into a breathless pile of goo.

I would not last long; my balls drew closer to my body as the coil in my stomach grew impossibly more taut. "Your cum is mine, your orgasms are mine. I did this to you, my love. No one before me could ever make you feel like this, and there will never be another after me to try," I pronounced. I was seconds from coming, for the first time ever I wondered if I could meet my final death from pure pleasure.

A sly smile crossed my lover's face as she finally came back into herself, leaving the stratosphere from her last orgasm. She reached up and batted my hands away from my twitching cock and I growled at her.

_What the fuck?!_

"And your cum is _mine_, Eric Northman. _Your_ orgasms are _mine_," she declared as she took my weeping cock into her tiny hands, working me slowly but with delicious force.

"Sookie!" I rasped as my hips thrust forward into her tiny, warm hands. _Gods, to have her touching me was indescribable!_

"No one has ever made you feel this way before, and after tonight no one will ever get the chance to try. You. Are. Mine, Eric Northman!" the fierceness in her eyes and the determination in her tone set off a chain reaction in my body I had never experienced. "Come for me, _now_! Show me who _you_ belong to," she commanded in a tone I would fantasize about for the rest of time.

My balls tightened, my fangs – which were already extended – grew to impossible lengths, and my cock swelled to a size that impressed even me. With a cry that I hardly recognized as my own, I came. Shooting stream after stream of cool, pink-tinged semen onto my lover's tits and neck. Just as my climax reached the most agonizing heights, Sookie raised her head and sucked the head of my spurting cock into her mouth.

_She's swallowing my fucking cum! _

I growled before bellowing, "Mine!" as the last of my come shot into her hot mouth. She hummed her approval around my dick and I knew I'd be hard again mere moments from now, ready and aching to take her again. But first…

I withdrew from her mouth and slid down her body, capturing her lips with mine for a searing kiss. If it were up to me, I'd spend the next fifty years, right here, kissing my sweet Sookie. But alas, she was still mortal and needed to breathe.

As I pulled away, I trapped her face between my large hands, forcing her eyes to meet mine. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. More than words can describe. You are mine now, forever!" Let her take that any way she wants; I would never be able to let her go willingly now.

"Hmm… and you are mine, Eric. Forever," she informed me.

I scooped her up in my arms and flew us into the air, laughing at her squeals of shock.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**I was going for a combination of the wooded clearing they made love in for the first time, and her pond (near the fairy portal). I hope I succeeded and gave them a place they'd be proud of.**_

_**Also, yes… Eric is a bit on the sappy side in parts in this. I have a hard time believing that he's not in the books or the show as well; it's just that we aren't normally privy to his inner workings. Vampires are supposed to have heightened senses, so it would stand to reason that they feel EVERYTHING much more intensely than we humans would. I assure you, he's still the same bad ass, use your heart as a sippy cup and smile, kinda guy when need be. He's just… more.**_

_**So, in accordance with some wishes that he be a little more dominant, I decided to have him TAKE her the first time (and she fucking loved it). Maybe, just maybe they'll make a sweeter kinda love next… or maybe he'll need those other nine times to work through his inner animal…**_

_**I will be updating on Sunday. Chapter 17 is already with my beta & I'm halfway through 18 – so at this point we should be back on schedule with no issues. See you all soon!**_

_**Hope the lemons were worth the wait! *big smile***_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**So… I decided that since I made y'all wait 16 chapters for lemons, and everyone was so good about waiting, that maybe – just maybe – we needed a little more Viking sexing in this chapter. **_

_**Love me yet? Lol**_

_**Oh, and you might not wanna read this at work…**_

_**One more lil' thing – I wasn't going for a "Dom" thing in the last chapter. Not because I don't approve of that lifestyle, but because that is not how I see this E/S relationship. I say whatever floats your boat is the perfect water for you – it's just not the water these two are in right now.**_

_**Balti K is my beta and she makes the boo-boo's go away!**_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, still wish I did!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Sookie shrieked through my ascent as I rocketed us high into the air, took a loop around the treetops that surrounded us, then hovered over the water's surface for a moment to stare at her in the moonlight. Though I felt badly for scaring her after such an intense moment, I must admit – I laughed heartily in spite of my remorse. I plunged us into pond below, happy that at this time of year the water shouldn't be too terribly cold for my mate.

Regardless of the temperature, however, we needed a dip. My cum and her sweat were plastered between us, which was simply foul. No matter how good it felt at the time, or how badly I had needed to mark her as mine, I had no desire to be crusty with my own release. And I doubt she doubt she did either.

We breached the surface of the previously tranquil water, my lover sputtering and smacking at my arm relentlessly. I couldn't help but chuckle at her exasperated reaction.

"You scared the ever-living shit outta me, Eric! What the hell?!" she exclaimed as she continued to beat at me.

"Mmm… I like it rough, my lover," I teased. "Beat me harder, please," I begged in a voice rough with want, yet barely above a whisper.

"Bad! Bad, Viking vampire!" she scolded, making my dick hard all over again. "Down boy!" she demanded, though I was sure she didn't mean my cock, since I doubted she could feel it thickening beneath her.

"Not a chance, Sookie. I think 'down' is out of the question, possibly permanently, now that I know what your pussy feels like as it grips me tight, drawing me deeper inside you. Now that I know how it feels to fuck you until you scream my name when you come," I purred, swiftly earning another smack from my uppity Fae.

"Hush, you! None of that filthy talk!" she blushed.

The feelings coursing through the bond told a different story than her prim Southern ways however; apparently my little vixen loved my dirty talk. She wanted to hear, wanted to feel, wanted… me. Her pulse quickened with each word I uttered.

"I felt how much you loved the feeling of my tongue on your swollen clit as I ate your delicious pussy. How you loved me licking you, tasting you, teasing you," I began in a low but firm tone. I was practically daring her to deny it. I could feel the lust building on her side of our bond.

"You loved how I licked you slowly, flattening out my tongue. You loved it when I sucked that scrumptious nub into my mouth, punishing it at a furious pace, my tongue as firm as my rock-hard cock. You relished the feeling of me sliding my long, thick fingers into your slippery sex. Curling them, searching," I could feel her breath on my neck coming in short pants. I loved the effect I had on her just from my words alone.

Truth be told, she was affecting me just as strongly, but I wouldn't reveal that fact just yet. My goal was to excite her, to awaken her lust in new ways; my needs could wait for a bit longer.

I adjusted my hold on her, repositioning her so she was no longer supported with an arm under her neck and one under her knees. I turned her so that she straddled my body, her legs wrapped around my abdomen. I didn't want her to feel the pulsing hard-on I was currently sporting, so I situated her much higher than where I truly _needed_ her.

"Your body quivered with desire as I searched for that magical spot within you. That spot that made you come harder than you ever had. I felt you, my love, your shock at such a forceful orgasm. No one had ever made you squirt your release before, had they?" Yes, I was vain enough to need to hear it.

_No, Eric. Never,_ I heard in my mind. Apparently my shy girl was not comfortable with _saying_ dirty things out loud, though she truly seemed to enjoy _hearing_ it. We'd have to work on this.

"You taste simply delicious, lover. Better than the purest blood, more appetizing than my favorite treats from my human life, honey and berries," I told her with pride. My lover was the most tantalizing taste to be found anywhere. "I dare say, your arousal tastes _almost_ as good as your incomparable blood."

I worried briefly, when I felt her sudden fury, that she had taken my compliments the wrong way. When I mentioned the taste of her life force, I hadn't been thinking about how Compton had used her for her blood and I feared she would think so little of me as to compare my comment to his betrayal. Thank the Gods, however, her ire lasted only seconds before her emotions settled into a feeling of intense pride.

"Yes, dear one, be proud of your flavor. Your essence. No one is as amazing as you," I assured her as I plotted what to say next.

"I loved the way your pussy felt as it gripped me so very tightly. I took such pleasure in the way it massaged and caressed my shaft as I drove my cock deep inside you. You and you alone, Sookie Stackhouse, made me roar with my release. No one else has ever tested my control the way you have." I was still outright amazed at how she made me feel! "No one but you could make me come, more than once, without being touched. No one."

Overwhelming pride and feelings of true accomplishment flooded the bond; I also felt a small amount of embarrassment coming from my mate, though the heavy dose of lust she felt seemed to overpower it. My little woman loved knowing she had such control over me. Something else we'd have to investigate further at another time…

I was again being consumed with the need to be buried inside my mate, but it wasn't as forceful, as all encompassing, as it had been earlier. Perhaps if I took her sooner, rather than waiting so long, the need would not be so feral. I finished cleaning the evidence of our last round from her chest, making sure to pay _particular_ attention to the peaks of her breasts, teasing them into taut points. I massaged her neck as I cleaned it, wrapping my large hand nearly fully around the front of her throat as I did. Never squeezing, just putting enough pressure there to gauge her reactions, arouse her interests, and let her know subconsciously whom she belonged to; whose mate she was.

As I cleaned my lover, her small hands reciprocated, washing away all traces from my chest as well. Her hands were soft, probing, barely more than butterfly kisses on my skin. I ached for her, everywhere. There was no place I didn't want to feel her touch, her love.

_Tell me more, Eric. Please_, she silently pleaded.

_Tell me, out loud, my Sookie. Tell me aloud that you want to hear more and I will give you all you desire_, I answered her though our connection.

"Eric, please," she begged, but that would not suffice.

"Please what, my love?" I whispered seductively.

"Talk to me more, tell me, please," she begged with a moan.

I growled as she gave in to me. I ran my hand slowly down her chest toward her perfect pussy as I began. "I love the way your skin feels like the softest silk, everywhere," I punctuated as I massaged a nipple.

Her sigh followed by the soft whimper that escaped her made my soul _and_ my dick ache for her desperately. "I love the way you respond to my touch; the sounds you make, the way your body trembles in both anticipation of and reaction to my caresses."

As my fingers neared her enchanting center, her body began to shake. I watched in complete awe as she had an orgasm just from my words and my gentle petting. It was not an earth shattering orgasm by any means, not like some of the ones she'd experienced earlier, but still – it was enough. I felt oddly vindicated that I could make her come without actually touching her sex as well.

"Mmm, my love," I growled lowly. "It would appear you are as much at my mercy as I am yours. How wonderful_, for us both_."

I ran my fingers through her folds gently, teasing but also testing her readiness. I needed my mate, now, but taking her so forcefully was not something I wanted to do again so soon. As much as the vampire in me loved the roughness of it, she was still mostly human and far less durable. I rejoiced when I found she was ready for me, not that there was much doubt after she had just climaxed. I relished in the feeling of her slickness compared to the water around us, loving the difference in texture.

Grabbing the head of my cock, I began to run it along her wet center slowly, replacing my fingers. I moaned aloud at the feeling of her slick heat coating my tip. I teased and tortured us both as I fucked myself along her lips but never quite entered her.

My lover and I shuddered together as she came on my dick, coating me further even through the water. Just as she began to come down from her second orgasm, I began working my tip into her gradually– savoring every millimeter of her glorious cunt. In my haste to claim her earlier, I was unable to fully appreciate the intense pleasure of my length being slowly devoured by her wet heat. The slight chill of the water around us magnified the temperature difference, making it even more glorious. It would seem that every time I thought I'd found the greatest pleasure possible, my magnificent lover proved me wrong.

As I finally worked my last inch into her, we moaned in unison at the feeling of becoming one. There was simply nothing like it in this universe; the heat, the silky constrictions, the tiny electrical impulses her pussy sent me, humming along every millimeter of my cock. Incredible!

We whispered words of love and commitment as we moved together slowly, her hips meeting mine stroke for stroke. It seemed like mere seconds before her next orgasm overtook her, nearly milking me of mine. Her head dropped back, her lips parted ever so slightly as she panted through the waves of pleasure. I clenched my teeth so hard I punctured my own lips with my fangs in an effort not to come with her.

I lifted us out of the water, floating barely above the surface as my lover came down from her blissful climax. I laid us on the grassy shore of the pond just below a giant oak tree, placing my lover below me as I carefully situated myself as to not squash her while making sure my cock never left her sweet pussy. When her eyes finally focused on my face, a low growl escaped her throat; the sound deadly, yet sexy as fuck!

Her eyes locked on mine, Sookie brought her mouth to within a hair's breadth from mine and licked my lips sensually with her soft, warm tongue. I came undone in that moment, my orgasm ripping through me unexpectedly as I realized she was lusting as much for my blood as my cock. I let out a roar of shock and pleasure as I released, clinging to my mate for dear life.

Fortunately, being 'vampire sex god,' I never lost my erection and continued to impale myself in my lover, though I was no longer able to maintain the torturously slow speeds of a few moments ago. Sookie hummed and growled as she sucked on my lip, then thrust us to new heights when she bit down to draw more blood from me.

In a move that shocked the fuck out of me, my sweet little Fae shoved me over and reversed our positions. Seemed someone wanted to have herself a ride…

_Gods, how did I get so lucky_?

I placed my hands on her hips, not to control her movements, but to enjoy the feel of her muscles moving as she worked herself on me. I watched in absolute awe as Sookie rode my cock, raising and lowering herself as she moaned. Though I wanted to keep my eyes locked on hers, I couldn't help but stare as her insanely full breasts bounced as she moved, daring me to taste them. _Who was I to deny their needs_?

As I lifted my head and shoulders off the ground to taste her rosy buds, my lover very forcefully shoved me back down with a definite, "No!" To say I was disappointed was an understatement. And I may or may not have pouted; though as there were no witnesses, there was no reason to resolve any confusion on the matter.

I decided to play along with my mate and let her call the shots for a time; it seemed only fair after I'd risked fucking her to death like a man possessed earlier. I memorized every sound she made, every twist of her hips as she rode me. This would be a night I would never forget - no matter how long I walked this earth. I had little doubt that when I did meet my final death, this night would be the Valhalla I was summoned to; surely there could be no Heaven greater than this?

All too soon I felt the signs of my impending release building to heights I'd never before experienced. This promised to be something incredible. From the sounds my lover made above me, I imagined she was heading for what she'd likely call a "hum-dinger" as well.

Sookie placed her delicate hands atop mine where they rested on her hips and patted them slightly; I guessed that she wanted me to let go now. As I released her hip, my love grasped my hands tightly, weaving our fingers together. Hand clasped, she leaned forward and lowered our hands to my chest, sandwiching them between us.

"You are mine, Eric Northman," she declared softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "As I am yours."

I could feel through our bond that it was not in sadness that she cried, but in a sense of deep completion. As I felt something warm and wet trailing down the side of my face towards my ear, I realized that I was leaking as well.

I sat up swiftly, releasing her hands and wrapping my arms around her back tightly, fastening her to me. My lover's arms encircled my neck as our bodies neared the crest of our lovemaking. I kissed her deeply, emotions flowing freely though our link, before pulling back to declare myself to her again.

"You are mine, Sookie Stackhouse. As I am yours," I vowed before claiming her lips again.

I noticed a faint tingling all over my body just as my climax began. I pulled my mouth from hers and perceived that my lover was nearly vibrating, she was so tightly strung. I felt her pussy grip me impossibly tight as her orgasm began and I had the overpowering urge to bite her.

Just as my cock began to pulse within her, my fangs sunk into the butter-soft skin just above her left breast. Sookie screamed in pleasure at my first pull of blood, then leaned forward and bit viciously into my neck, pulling roughly at my life essence.

Another orgasm tore through us both as we fed from one another, completing a circle of energy flow and reinforcing our already intense bond. The all over tingling I had felt before was now a buzzing, almost like an electrical current under my skin. I pulled back from her neck after licking it closed and gasped in awe at what I saw.

My skin glowed with a deep red hue, almost the color of blood; I couldn't see any points where I wasn't lit up like a holiday decoration. When I looked to my lover for answers, I noticed that her body was glowing with the most amazing yellow light I'd ever seen. She was even more beautiful than the sun in this moment.

"I love you," we said simultaneously as our eyes locked in wonder; she'd noticed our newfound glows as well.

The lights on both our skins began to pulse, slowly at first, then building in both speed and intensity as we watched. All I knew was that my dick was throbbing in time with our skin and I was fairly certain I was about to climax again. I held my lover tighter, scared but oddly ready to explode, and was grateful when she clung to me just as fiercely. We held on as if it were the only way we could keep the other from bursting apart.

Our independent colors grew to a radiant brilliance and suddenly exploded around us. As the lights burst forth, my cock pulsed violently and I bellowed as my seed spilled into Sookie. I was only vaguely aware of her pussy contracting around me as she screamed through her own orgasm.

Moments later, when I was able to focus my vision enough to see my mate, I noticed that we were both completely encompassed in an odd, orange glow.

_What the fuck just happened to us?_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Hmmm… what the hell was that all about? Wonder if they'll find out what their Technicolor sex-life is soon, or if they'll have to wait a stitch…**_

_**By the way, this story has officially become my most reviewed one to date. Revelry was at 314 reviews before I took it down for editing (we're steadily working on that, btw) and I just wanted to take a minute to say thank you all so much. Thank you for taking time out of your lives to give me feedback. I never ask for reviews, I just don't do that, but I'll never be able to explain just how much each and every one of them means to me! I love you all – I have the best readers in the universe and I am beyond blessed that you deem my material worthy of your time! **_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I almost didn't get this chapter finished, and as it is I didn't get it up yesterday. Sorry for the late posting, btw. I was very, very caught up in the election Tuesday and stayed up entirely too late to be useful yesterday (as did your beta! –BK).**_

_**Thank you to each and every person that has reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. Or me. Or any of my other stories.**_

_**Oh hell… basically just thanks, lol! Sleep deprivation is something else, isn't it?!**_

_**Balti K is my beta and she makes the boo-boo's go away! **_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, still wish I did!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"I don't remember it being Halloween," my adorable and thoroughly fucked little faerie mused as she noticed our odd orange hue.

"Indeed. And I don't remember dressing as a pumpkin," I mused. "Or a traffic cone," I added with a smirk. If she wanted to approach this peculiarity with humor, who was I to stop her? Besides, after all the drama of these last few weeks a little levity was wonderful and quite welcomed.

I felt fine, orange tint notwithstanding. Thoroughly fucked, but fine (and since _fucked_ beats _fine_, I was _stupendous_!). From what I felt in the bond I could tell that my lover was also feeling well sated, yet completely normal otherwise. _Whateverthefuck_ that was, I wasn't sure we had to worry about it too heavily just yet.

Once again, my lover's thoughts mirrored my own. "I don't know what that was, Eric, but I feel okay. You okay?" she asked with an adorable grin on her face. I confirmed that I was indeed quite well before nuzzling her neck gently. The overwhelming urge to claim her had calmed some, though I doubted it would ever fully subside (her fire was just too arousing!), and I was able to appreciate just being near her again. I loved her skin, the way it felt against mine. All the unique scents which blended together in perfect harmony to create Sookie's _essence_ comforted me and calmed me in ways I couldn't explain.

I leaned back, pulling my lover down with me, and hugged her tightly to my chest. My cock was only semi-hard presently, but remained nestled within her warm heat; I couldn't imagine a more perfect ending to this night. Even with our ridiculous encounter with _His Majesty_ and the unsettling light show, tonight had been amazing. I was so fortunate that my mate understood the animalistic side of me, that she harbored no ill will towards me and my overwhelming need to claim her. Of course, I suppose that was part of what made her my mate, her complete understanding of my urges.

I hated that I wouldn't be able to sleep in the same bed with her today if she wanted to remain at her ancestral home, but there was little I could do about it presently. I had no light safe space available there. I wondered if she'd allow me to correct that rather large inconvenience…

"Lover," I began as I rubbed her back gently, nuzzling her neck as I spoke against her silken skin. "Would you permit me to add a lightsafe chamber to your home? Perhaps make some other modifications that would allow me to slumber there with you at times?" I prayed she'd say yes. "I hate the thought of being away from you, Sookie," I added in almost a whisper. I detested admitting weakness of any variety, even to my mate, but just the _idea_ of us being separated was causing me physical pain.

Sookie snuggled deeper into my chest and sighed contentedly. "Sure, baby. Whatever you want, just please try not to make the house look too different…" She snorted, yet again, before continuing, "Of course, it already looks different, so yeah – do whatever you need to. I trust you." I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to being called "_Baby,_" but for _her_ I'd try.

I thanked her and told her I'd do everything I could to ensure that the charm of her family homestead was protected. I was simply elated she'd finally admitted she trusted me. It felt like the final step in her agreeing to be _mine_, and all that entailed. I had no worries that she'd lose her fire, her spunky attitude, now that she'd chosen to be more reasonable and less impulsive. She was no wilting flower or spineless submissive, despite her Southern-bred gentility. I had witnessed enough in the last forty-eight hours to reassure me that my mate would remain forever feisty, in one way or another.

Sookie requested we remain cuddled together here for a little while longer, and I happily agreed. I could hold my mate forever and it still wouldn't be long enough. I rubbed her back and occasionally laid gentle kisses to any exposed skin I could reach as I held her tightly to me. I relished the peace of the moment. I lay there thinking of the insanity that had become my world since meeting Ms. Stackhouse. For someone who had previously led a quiet life, simply managing the vampires in my fealty, she had certainly caused upheaval. But what a ride it had been thus far, and I heartily looked forward to whatever her presence would bring into my life next.

I listened as Sookie's breathing evened out, signally she was drifting off to sleep, and prayed to my Gods that I'd be able to hold her like this every night as she slept for the next thousand years. I was so comfortable, I must have drifted into my downtown for next thing I knew, Sookie was screeching above me about the sun being up.

I had a moment of panic when I realized I was exposed in the bright sunlight, but I quickly realized I had yet to begin burning. _There wasn't even a tingle. How odd…_

I scooped my lover up, forgetting our clothing completely, and used my enhanced speed to get us back to the safety of her home quickly. I rushed us through the door and hid myself on the stairs to the second level where no direct sunlight could touch me. I waited as Sookie locked the doors downstairs and pulled all the curtains closed before grabbing herself a glass of water and a handful of grapes. My chest puffed out proudly for a moment as I realized I'd worked up an appetite in my woman with our nocturnal activities. _Viking vampire sex God indeed!_

Sookie joined me on the stairs and led me to her bedroom, showing me a small space in her closet where I could lie amongst the boxes while I slumbered. It was hardly welcoming but it was better than lying under the house like a rodent as Compton did. I had worried I would need to burrow under the porch to be safe, so the tiny closet alternative was more than fine. I kissed my lover good-day, making sure she'd know precisely what she was missing while I was dead, and closed myself into the small space. Thankfully it was a larger closet than most, though it was not the full bedchamber I kept for myself, nor even the walk-in spaces I was accustomed to for closets.

A fraction of my vast mind listened as my mate readied herself for her own sleep. The delicate padding of her tiny feet around the room as she gathered clothes, the rustle of fabric as she put on her garments, the squeaking of the springs and scratching of the sheets as she climbed into bed. _How I longed to be there next to her_!

A much larger part of my mind focused on the oddity that was my non-crispy condition after being in the sun. I'd noticed the clock as I walked into my lover's bedroom and it was now mid-morning, so we'd been laying in the direct sunlight for several hours completely unaware of the passage of time. How had I not burned? Why was I not dead for the day or suffering the bleeds? Stranger still is that I felt none of the usual pull that the sun normally induced. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

When I went into the daylight with Russell I felt the tingling of my skin immediately. Oh, it took me a few minutes to start to scorch, but I felt the effects of the sun on my body immediately, accompanied by the instinctual warning and resistance to exposing myself in such a fashion.

I felt none of that today.

I continued to ponder these very strange, yet incredibly exciting, developments as I listened to Sookie drifting closer and closer to sleep. Once I knew she was in a deep slumber, I exited my hiding spot as quietly as possible. I desperately needed to examine my new condition, but I didn't want to worry my mate while doing so.

I slipped downstairs and stood in the entryway marveling at the way the soft sunlight danced across my pale skin. Even though my "otherness" was obvious once exposed to sunlight, it was indescribable to experience. My skin, was so white it was nearly transparent; the veins beneath the surface so blue they almost glowed. And still there was no burning, no tingling.

I moved to the back door hoping to avoid any unannounced but watchful eyes, and stepped out onto the porch. I watched pollen grains and dust motes sparkle like diamonds on the warm currents of air. The sun was warm on my frigid skin and I was reminded of nights near the hearth in my human home. The feeling was glorious! I listened to all sorts of new sounds from the world around me from the diurnal creatures not normally active at night. I breathed deeply, tasting the different flavors of the plants and flowers around me. I held statue still, highly attuned to every inch of my skin as I ensured my safety and rejoiced when I discovered that I still felt no indication of burning.

I longed to see the place where Sookie and I made love in the daylight. To watch the sunlight sparkle on the water's surface and see what flowers bloomed in the clearing during the daylight hours. I probably should have gone inside to search for some clothing, but that would have taken precious moments away from my exploration.

Content in my naked state, I stepped off the porch and onto the grass. It was still slightly damp from the morning dew as my bare feet wandered through it; soft, warm and moist against the soles of my feet. I took several slow steps towards our pond just reveling in the new sensations. I knew not what magic allowed me to walk unscathed in the sunlight, but I was beyond grateful to whatever it was. Obviously it had something to do with the strange orange light Sookie and I had created. I couldn't imagine what else it could be, but I still had no idea what could have caused our light show. Regardless, I certainly wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth… _who knew how long I'd be a daywalker_?!

I knew without a doubt I'd be crushed when the magic did wear off, but for now I'd be content in enjoying every second I could get in the sun.

I shot into the air, laughing loudly, and landed on Sookie's roof. Apparently daywalking had no impact on my other abilities. I had momentarily forgotten to be quiet in my explorations and made an effort to contain my enthusiasm. Not only did I not want to concern my lover, but I also didn't want to alert anyone else to my new flame-retardant skin, especially not anyone who could take the information back to Bill. I watched the surrounding area from atop her house for a few moments, concentrating on any movement in the direction of Bill's place. It seemed just regular patrols by the human guards of the AVL. I then floated down to her yard again now that I felt more assured I would not be discovered.

With one last look around her sunlit property, I gave in to my desire to return to where we made love and sped to the clearing. It was even more beautiful in the daylight. There were flowers of all colors and sizes throughout the clearing and in the trees. Animals I'd never seen alive except on film stilled around me, aware of my predatory nature. I walked around briefly to touch and smell _everything_. As glorious as making love to my Sookie had been, this was an experience of a whole other magnitude.

_I never thought I'd see the sun like this again. Never_.

I felt like weeping I was so filled with joy. Those few moments in the sun with Russell had been amazing at first, but then turned disgustingly painful. Yet here I was _strolling_ through the fucking sun! And no twinge of a burn at all! _Amazing!_

When the glint of the sun on the still pond caught my eye, I could contain my glee no longer. With a battle cry to the heavens I ran at human speed and pushed off with my feet when I hit the water's edge.

_I was going to fucking enjoy this!_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Me thinks someone's about to go swimming…**_

_**Mmmm… naked, wet Eric… **_

…

…

_**Sorry… got distracted for a minute there. But can ya blame me?!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry this is a little late! One of my best friends had a birthday party on Saturday night & I spent the day shopping with her beforehand. Between the shopping, the booze and the all-day hangover on Sunday – I didn't get this written. I have also been ill the last few days (unrelated to boozing, lol) and K had jury duty – so it's been a hectic few days for us both. If I can get ch20 up before Sunday, I promise I will, since I made you wait three extra days for this chapter. Sorry again for the delay.**_

_**So – on a side note – Yve327 was my 300**__**th**__** reviewer and made a choice as to what happens with Russell (we will get there eventually) and luvvamps was my 400**__**th**__** reviewer and made a suggestion about Bill/Eric/Sook that we will see soon. The best part – my muses figured out a way to link them together – I love my muses! And my readers; you guys rock!**_

_**Balti K is my beta and she makes the boo-boo's go away and added some wonderful tidbits to this chapter (and many others)!**_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, still wish I did!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I flung my body from the pond's edge and marveled at the feeling of freefall in the seconds between when I left land and when I met water. I, of course, knew firsthand what it was like to truly fly but I enjoyed this more childlike version of flight immensely. Even as a human I'd never been as carefree as I was in that moment.

I loved the feel of my body slicing through the membrane of the water's surface; something humans could not discern by touch. That magical moment when your body hits the barrier of surface tension before cutting through it as a warm knife does butter. The feeling of the water embracing my presence, wrapping itself around me like a mother's love while the sun broke through its depths, casting shadows everywhere below.

I had forgotten how magical daylight could be since I'd been made Vampire, and I'd certainly never been able to experience such subtle nuances as surface tension as a human.

_This was the greatest gift the Gods had ever given me_!

Aside from my mate, of course. No matter how I loved being in the sun after a millennium of darkness, nothing could compare to the gift of her love. I would not give my Sookie up for anything. I'd die a thousand deaths first.

_Oh, Gods_! To see my Sookie in the sunlight! I longed to make love to her again, here, this time with the sun in her hair. I had no idea how long this magic would last, but I knew then I would make my fantasy a reality soon. I simply _had_ to have her in the daylight.

I swam for a while at the bottom of the pond, grateful I had no need to breathe. I wrestled a crocodile, an experience I'd have to repeat in the near future. Feisty creatures! I wondered absently if they were more aggressive in the day than at night. Though next time I planned to pick a fight with one, I intended to wear pants. Provided the croc didn't decapitate me, I'd re-grow anything that was removed… but who really _wanted_ to re-grow their cock?! I was rather fond of mine and now that Sookie and I were mated, I planned to use it far more frequently (an amazing feat considering how well known and well-fed my appetites were already), so losing my beloved member was simply not an option.

I felt my lover drawing nearer suddenly and while I was elated at her presence, I was also furious at myself for being so caught up in my childish fun that I lost sight of what was around me. I seethed briefly at my lack of diligence before deciding to simply enjoy this rare opportunity with my love. Of course, had it been anyone but Sookie, I simply would have glamoured them.

I broke through the water's surface with a flourish, sending spray in every direction. "Hej, Sookie! Where've you been?" I asked with what I was sure was a goofy smile on my face. I couldn't help but feel human, and damn near giddy, around my lover.

"Eric Northman!" my lover exclaimed in both shock and annoyance. "I was worried about you! You're going to flash fry out here! What are you doing?" she yelled, her hands flailing about like a lunatic while she ranted. Apparently, in my haste to see if my sun resistance was permanent and physical as well as mental, I had forgotten to close both the closet and bedroom doors. When Sookie had woken up to attend to her human needs, she noticed my absence and became worried. It seemed I wouldn't need to teach her to locate me using our bond; she'd figured it out on her own.

"Come! Come play with me! It's wonderful here," I begged as I flapped my arms about, beckoning her to me.

"I am Ægir, god of the sea, and you are Rán, my sea goddess." I informed her, as if she should know precisely what I was talking about.

"There's big gators in there, you crazy Viking. Get on out and let's go home before one of them chomps off your_ you know what_," she said with shocking shyness considering our nocturnal activities not even twelve hours ago.

"Leave the sun to the water? Nope. I'll just kill all the sea monsters. Gators. Krokodiler... Show yourselves! Cowards!" I made another grand gesture to emphasize my readiness to destroy any monsters that meant us harm.

She rolled her eyes dramatically, and shook her head as she burst out laughing. How I loved the sound of Sookie's laugh.

I burst from the water suddenly, needing to hold my mate, to feel her near. Before her brain could register that I'd left the water, I was already upon her, engulfing her in my arms.

My mate screeched, then sputtered and complained about me getting her all wet. "That's the whole idea, dear one. I love it when you're _wet_," I purred against her lips before claiming them in a desperate kiss.

It was mere seconds before my lips melted her frosty demeanor and she melted into my embrace. Sookie clung to me, as best she could with me being so wet, and gave herself completely to the kiss. Sensing her need to breath, I reluctantly broke our kiss but not our embrace as I peppered kisses along her jaw line.

"Come swim with me, my love," I asked as I continued to gently kiss and suckle her jaw and neck. "I long to swim with you in the sunshine," I whispered.

"But the sun, Eric!" she exclaimed as I felt her apprehension rise. "You have to get out of the sun! You'll die! And I can't lose you!"

I watched in awe as her eyes began to tear, her fear palpable. How wonderfully bizarre to have Sookie Stackhouse nearly hysterical over the possibility of my demise after all the times she's expressed her hatred of me, threatened to stake me, or stated her preference to deadly diseases to me. _My, oh my… how times had changed_.

"My love," I began to soothe her quietly. "I promise I am in no danger presently. I've been out here for hours yet I feel no pull of the sun, nor do I feel even the slightest tingling in my skin to warn me I'm going to start burning anytime soon. I am safe, I swear."

I could tell from the bond that she only partially accepted my assurances, so I continued to reassure her. "I promise you, Sookie, the moment I feel anything – even the slightest twinge – I will rush us to back to the house. I have no interest in leaving you, my love. Ever," I vowed before leaning in for a brief but heartfelt kiss.

It took several more minutes, and many promises, to assure my mate that I was safe in the midday sun. Once she was secure in my wellbeing, I was finally able to appreciate her in her element. My Sookie belonged in the sun, more than any other creature on earth, I was sure. The way her eyes sparkled in the light, the subtle highlights in her hair that were only now visible to me, the warmth of her skin as the sun kissed it – these things were magical to me. I'd never been more captivated by anyone or anything than I was by Sookie in this moment.

Slowly I undressed her, my eyes roaming over her body as I revealed each new inch of skin. I couldn't bring myself to so much as kiss her at the moment for fear that I'd miss how the sun danced across her curves. I grew hard as I took in her naked form, longing to make love to my woman in a setting I never dared hope for.

I was torn between wanting to play like children in the sunlit woods and ravishing my mate in wanton and depraved ways. Who knew how long this immunity to daylight would last? I wanted to enjoy all things with her while I was able. What swayed my decision were the feelings of lust and need coming from my gorgeous Fae. I forced my eyes back to her face to find her nibbling on her lower lip as she shifted her weight to rub her thighs together in search of friction. I inhaled deeply, pleased to find her delicious scent of her arousal filling the clearing.

I stepped forward and reached out for my lover. I gently grasped her face between my hands, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. I intended to build her up slowly, prolonging her need to increase her ultimate pleasure. Today, here in her sunlit place of refuge, I would show her the benefits of my thousand years experience as a lover. Pulling away from our kiss, I ghosted my fingertips across her cheekbones, tracing a line near her ears and across her jaw line. I kept my touch feather light as I trailed my fingers down her neck and across her collar bone. Though our bond I was able to feel her response to my touch; her lust rose steadily with each new area my fingers stroked.

Knowing I'd want to lie her down soon but needing to touch every inch of her, I walked behind Sookie, begging her with my eyes to remain still. Thankfully she understood my intentions enough to stay where she was long enough for me to tempt and tease her. I barely touched her as I traced along her skin; I followed the outline of her hair hanging down her back, flaring my fingers outward to sketch the line of her shoulder blades. Ghosting around her ribs, I just barely grazed the outsides of her ample breasts as I descended towards her full hips and bottom.

Her breath hitched as I caressed the swell of her ass before engulfing both cheeks with my palms, squeezing ever so softly. I could feel her body tremble as I trailed my hands across her ass, walking slowly back around to face her. I gently picked my lover up in a bridal embrace and sunk down to my knees before laying her down on the soft grass and wildflowers. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her full lips, so I leaned in to capture her mouth before resuming her slow torture. My arousal had built enough that I was unable to resist deepening the kiss. I loved the taste of her mouth, the way her tongue felt as it massaged mine.

All too soon however, I withdrew my mouth from Sookie's; if I didn't break away then, I knew I'd take her before I was ready. This moment was about her, not me. I needed to worship her, cherish her and above all – _love_ her.

I began my gentle caresses across her skin again, my eyes never leaving hers. I loved the barely veiled need her hooded eyes shone at me, watching as she drew shallow breaths and tried not to moan as I touched her. When my fingers danced over her pert nipples, my lover was unable to contain her plea-filled mewl; a sound that went straight to my cock.

I listened, enthralled by the noises she made as I circled her full breasts with the tips of my fingers. I had to use all my willpower not to thrust into her as she growled when my fingers grazed her soft curls; the noise so intoxicating, my control was pushed to the brink _yet again_. My loins throbbed as she pleaded with me to make love to her when I massaged and squeezed her inner thighs, just a hair's breadth from her glistening pussy.

Sookie was nearly vibrating with need by the time I actually touched her sex. I could feel through our bond that she was dangerously close to orgasming before my first pass through her slick folds. I ran my finger slowly through her wetness, relishing in the evidence of her arousal. _I_ did this to her. _Mine_! I pushed my middle finger into her as I brought my thumb to her engorged clitoris; two full thrusts of my hand combined with the simple pressure of my thumb on her nub sent her sailing over the edge.

Watching Sookie climax is a joy I never knew I was missing until the first time I experienced it. Watching her come in the sunlight was simply a gift from the Gods. The way the light illuminated her features and shone on her tanned skin was beyond mesmerizing. The sun reflected and caught in the millions of tiny droplets of water and sweat covering her and enhanced her inner luminescence. _This_ was the moment poets wrote of, the moment artists struggled to capture on canvas. _This_ was what Bernini attempted to encapsulate in his Ecstasy of Saint Teresa. _This was beauty incarnate_.

As she came down from her climax, I positioned myself between her legs, my tip barely touching her opening. I praised her beauty and whispered words of love as I entered her at a tortuously slow and deliberate pace. Her legs, previously bent at the knees and spread wide against the ground, drew up to rest against my hips. She didn't quite wrap herself around me, just merely held me steady as I pushed forward.

Once fully sheathed within her I stilled momentarily, needing to revel in the feeling of connection to my love. I loved how completely I filled her without being too much for her to take all of me, feeling every millimeter of her glorious heat. It was as if she were made for me alone, we fit so perfectly together. I loved how she gripped and caressed me, even as we lay still. Her pussy was Heaven, at least the only Heaven I could dream of.

When she flexed her muscles around me, squeezing me tight, I lost the control needed to remain still. I pulled nearly all the way out of her before pushing back in to the hilt, repeatedly, occasionally swirling my hips slightly on the down stroke. I clenched my jaw tightly as I resisted the urge to drive into her more swiftly, wanting to prolong our pleasure. Sookie clawed at my back and wrapped her legs around my hips in an effort to increase my pace; still I resisted.

I brought her to her second orgasm, nearly giving in to my own as she seized around my cock. If I thought her wondrous as she came on my fingers, it was nothing to the beauty of my steely member coaxing one more from Sookie. The noises she made were deeper, more primal this time as she came undone, and I found myself all the more besotted with her. I gradually increased my pace, making sure to plunge in as far as I could each time I entered her. If I had found a way to crawl completely inside my lover, I swear I would have. Being connected to her this way was indescribable.

Eventually my need to climax could no longer be denied, and as my lover crested her fourth orgasm, I finally allowed myself to succumb with her. My muscles tensed as my scrotum tightened, my body gearing to empty into hers. My lips parted on a long, low groan as my seed coated her insides, triggering a fifth orgasm from her. The feeling of her pussy rhythmically embracing me was enough to prolong my climax to staggering lengths. I was sure that if I were human, I'd have blacked out from the pleasure of the moment.

I collapsed on top of Sookie, careful not to rest my full weight on her as I didn't want to crush her. We lay there for quite some time, simply clinging to one another in post-coital bliss. I stayed buried inside her as long as I was able, my cock taking its time to soften completely. When I finally fell out of her, I resigned myself to detangling my limbs from my love. I asked Sookie if she'd be willing to swim with me, and thankfully she agreed.

I stood, taking my lover's hand, and pulled her up with me. Intertwining our fingers, I led her to the water. We waded in up to her shoulders before I kissed her gently and released her hand. We spent the next few hours swimming and playing, occasionally exiting the water to warm ourselves on the grass around the pond. No gators bothered us, sensing my predatory nature, though I knew they were there.

I sped back to the house at one point, leaving my lover resting on the grassy knoll to get us some sustenance. I grabbed a couple of True Bloods for myself and the leftovers Sookie had informed me of, along with a pitcher of sweet tea, a large picnic blanket, and two fluffy towels before rejoining her pond-side. We talked and ate without a care as dusk approached and I was amazed at how much time had passed.

Not a single singe mark after nearly a full day in the sunlight. I didn't suffer a drop of the bleeds, nor did I feel worn out from lack of rest. _It was miraculous_! Unexplainable, astounding, and I hoped it never ended. I became cautiously optimistic that this would be a permanent condition. Sookie and I discussed the likelihood that it was the strange lights we gave off earlier, and the melding of those lights, that resulted in my new daytime abilities. We both wondered what, if any, benefits of our earlier bond she would gain.

The sun had set only moments prior when I felt a presence drawing closer to our location.

_Eric_, Sookie thought to me, _Whoever is coming is not human_.

Fucking hell, would the drama never end?!

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**So, most of us loved "drunk" Eric – while the circumstances of mine are different than how it aired on the show, the scene was just too perfect not to replicate in some form. He's just too cute for words!**_

_**Oh, and my brilliant Beta found the Swedish version of "Hey" which is "Hej" – so that was not a typo, that was planned and quite clever of her!**_

_**One more thing – then this author will shut up, lol. I just need to say again how amazing you all are! The amount of reviews, favorites, views and alerts for this story blow me away & make me so warm and fuzzy inside! Thank you to each and every one of you! I love you all!**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**So, since I was late this week (like stupid late), I decided to post this today instead of tomorrow. There will be no Sunday update, and I'm sorry. I will do my absolute best to get the next chapter up by Wednesday, but I can't promise anything. K is going to be traveling up this way and we're both preparing for the holidays with our separate families & then our joint one. Have I mentioned that having one of your best friends for a sister-in-law effing rocks!? Cuz it does! Anyway, I am planning to have it up by then, but the updates for next Wed. & Sunday might be screwy. Not only do we have the holiday, but I have a benefit for a friend with cancer on that Saturday, then that night we have a major girl's night planned with all the folks that are in town. We'll have to play it by ear. Just wanted to give you a heads up so that y'all wouldn't think I was just bailing and futzing around – I'm not walking away from this until it's finished. Promise.**_

_**On that note, if I don't get to update beforehand, I hope each of you has a wonderful holiday. But, once again, I really do plan to update on or before Wed. Now, I'm gonna post this and get back to writing 21 so I can! Hugs!**_

_**Balti K is my beta and she makes the boo-boo's go away! Even when it means her BF is cranky that he doesn't have pie…**_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, still wish I did!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I knew before he ever got close enough to detect his foul stench of self-importance it was Compton sniffing us out. Sookie's silent dialogue with me confirmed his identity, as she recognized what she termed his "void". I hated the fact that he was putting a damper on our perfect day with his presence. _Fucking rotten, slimy little weasel, always ruining my fun_!

Apparently I had inadvertently directed that last bit to my lover, because she silently informed me, _He doesn't have to ruin anything, my love. We can show him what he lost…_

_By the Gods! Are you implying we give him a show, Lover?_ I hesitantly asked. I did not want to pressure her into exhibitionism if she was not ready, but I was more than happy to prove my superiority to Bill in every aspect imaginable. The fact that she was willing to help me humiliate him in such immodest ways made my dick harder than steel and throb with anticipation.

I gently pushed Sookie backwards, laying her on the soft blanket, before situating myself once more between her shapely thighs. While a large part of me was loathe to let Compton feast his beady little eyes upon my naked mate, the less possessive part of me was more than happy to show that halfwit what it was to _truly_ pleasure this woman. Only I could command her body like a finely tuned instrument, only I could make her come with barely a touch; the fact that in return she made me whimper like a child and come faster than a teenage virgin was irrelevant, of course, and nothing he need know… _ever_.

Sookie and I were very much aware that Bill was standing some thirty feet away hidden behind a large tree, but we paid him no mind. If he wanted to peep, we'd give him something to see. I ran my hands over her soft flesh, everywhere I could reach, as I brought my face to her sex. I paused to nuzzle her soft curls, inhaling deeply to savor her uniquely intoxicating scent combined with my own scent from our previous joinings, before taking my first long lick. I doubted I'd ever grow tired of her taste or the way her body responded as I devoured her.

I pulled out all my best tricks as I lapped at her sweet pussy, keeping her right on the verge of her orgasm for what felt like hours before finally allowing her to come. Sookie growled, long and sexy, just prior to the start of her climax. Once it began my lover screamed my name loud enough to wake the dead as her body arched off the ground, pushing her gushing sex into my face hard. I stroked her gently as she came down from her high, massaging her body and further proving to Bill that she was _mine_ to touch.

Once she was recovered my feisty Fae bade me stand; I complied with her request as she brought herself to her knees in front of me. My cock was throbbing and in desperate need of attention, so I was not surprised at all to see a pinkish bead of precum at the tip. Sookie put her hands on my hips and pushed lightly to my left as she scooted on her knees in the same direction as she silently informed me, _He'll get a better view if you skooch just a bit, baby_.

_Baby comment aside, how I loved the way this woman thought! _

When her reply of, _why thank you, BABY_, came through I realized I'd forgotten to keep my thoughts private. This communication link between us would definitely take some getting used to.

When Compton got his first full view of my rather impressive cock (what can I say, I'm more than proportionate and not known for my modesty), I was barely able to contain my laughter at his gasp. I swear I could hear his teeth grinding and wondered briefly if my lover could as well. Any thoughts of Compton left my mind however, when I felt Sookie's warm tongue lapping at my weeping member. She moaned loudly as she tasted my essence, making my cock twitch in appreciation.

She licked at it gently again, slipping her soft tongue into the slit, before sucking just the tip into her mouth. So warm, so wet, as she engulfed me slowly – I thought I'd lose my mind from pleasure. I'd come a fair number of times in the last twenty four or so hours, yet I began to wonder if I'd ever be sated fully as I struggled not to release the moment I hit the back of her throat. Sookie relaxed her muscles and swallowed around me, massaging me tightly as she worked me into her fully. If I thought I'd pulled out all the stops in fucking her with my mouth, I was mistaken. My attempt was utterly pitiful in comparison to what she was doing to me. No matter how I tried, I could not hold back my release for long and I came with a roar and shook as I watched her swallow every drop.

"No one has ever made me lose control the way you do, my sweet Sookie. Your mouth is so heavenly, I come like a teenager whenever you wrap those perfect full lips around me." I cared not that Compton could hear my confession, let him think what he wants of my stamina. I still lasted a good while longer than he did while he jerked his own pathetic member behind a tree. From the love and appreciation coming through our bond I knew my lover enjoyed my commendation, which was all that mattered.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you do, my Viking. I didn't know it was possible for sex to be so fucking amazing!" I had little doubt she was both offering honest praise and taking the opportunity to rub our sex life in Bill's face.

I pulled her hands from my hips and pulled gently, helping her to stand. Wrapping my arms around her waist once she was upright, I lifted her into my arms and captured her mouth in a slow, passionate kiss. This woman never failed to amaze me and I found myself continuously blown away by the fierceness of my love for her.

Bill finally tucked away his little winky, zipped up, and stomped loudly from the shadows, walking at a leisurely pace as he blatantly stared at my woman. Sookie must have felt my ire rising for I heard her angelic voice in my head, _Let him look, Eric. He can't have me, I belong to you now. So let that little fuck see what he gave up_.

I grunted my consent, though my irritation at his brazenness didn't fade as I barked, "What the fuck do you want, _my liege_? Can you not see we are a bit occupied here?"

"Ha! As if I care what you're doing with my leftovers, subject. I am here to talk business." I didn't know which of us wanted to kill him more at that moment. The spike in race coming from my mate was staggering.

"Leftovers?" my mate seethed in a tone so laced with malice, _I_ almost shivered. Apparently the fucktard king had already forgotten what a formidable enemy his ex could be.

"I will not argue with you tonight, Sookie," Bill began.

"You _WILL_ pay her some fucking respect though, Compton. As my bonded mate she deserves it, let alone the respect she deserves as your former lover, who has saved you on multiple occasions. We'll overlook for the moment that she's more physically powerful than you'll ever be, and due some reverence for that. Do not speak of her, or to her, in such a demeaning fashion again," I commanded in a tone that left no room for arguing.

"Very well, so long as you both remember that I am now in charge around here."

_Pretty arrogant for a man with a cock the size of an infant and the stamina of a jackrabbit, you fuck! _My lover screamed in her head as she donned an obviously fake smile, and I was utterly unable to contain the chuckle that escaped me at her mental rant. "Crazy Sookie" was now with us, if I was judging her expression correctly, only now I could be privy to some of her hilarious inner monologue.

"What business could possibly be so important that you had to watch us worship one another in the woods? Surely whatever it is could have been handled by a phone call requesting a meeting?" I inquired.

"Or if it was so urgent, you could have announced yourself and waited for us to put on some damn clothes, you pervert!" Sookie added with a huff.

I walked us off the picnic blanket before lowering Sookie to the ground. Once safely on her feet, I picked her towel from the ground and wrapped it around my mate to give her some protection from Compton's lecherous gaze. His "harrumph" of disapproval was infuriating since he actually had the audacity to be annoyed that I would cover my mate.

Bill prattled on and on about needing to set up his first monthly meeting as the new king, needing to have us read several of his human guards as soon as possible, and many – _many_ – other things. Soon it became apparent that not only was he never going to leave, but that he was stalling us for some reason. I'd been wondering if that was his game plan for several minutes since much of what he wanted to discuss was feeble and desperate, none of it was urgent enough to warrant him needing to discuss it in the woods. We'd requested several times that either he join us back on the porch as Sookie's (since we would not be inviting him in), or that we would dress and meet him at his residence. Neither option sufficed, and his refusal made Sookie and I quite suspicious of his true motives.

Finally we agreed to meet at his "mansion" two nights from now to read his human staff and that his first meeting as king would be a week from tonight, at my office building in downtown Shreveport. When Compton actually tried to make small talk, as we stood there with Sookie wrapped in a towel and me with my dick out, I'd finally had enough.

"What's your game, Bill?" I questioned.

"I don't understand what you mean, Eric. I simply needed to formalize some plans to ensure the transition to my reign as king goes smoothly. I require both your and Sookeh's help in several areas and I decided to speak to you now. I detest waiting," he said, his tone aloof as he pretended to swat at bugs.

"Do you really expect us to buy that, Bill?" Sookie asked, her voice betraying her irritation.

"I don't really care what you _buy_. You are barely my concern anymore, Sookeh. Your precious Viking either."

The look of malice he gave my mate at that moment was enough to make my blood boil and my fists clench. Before I could eviscerate him, however, he announced that he had "more important people to see," and sped off towards his property.

"What the fuck was that all about, Eric?" my mate said with eyes wide at his sudden departure.

"I don't know, my love, but I will find out. I promise you," I vowed. Something about him calling me "precious Viking" wasn't sitting well with me.

We gathered up our things quickly, wanted to get back to her house as fast as possible. I had a terrible sense of impending doom settling into my bones and was none too thrilled at our exposed condition at the moment. Just as we reached her porch steps I heard my phone ringing inside.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Luvvamps thought it would be lovely if we could humiliate Bill – since she likes his character about as much as I do, lol. We thought that Bill being a peeping-perv and watching them in the act would be fun. Also that it would be wonderful if Bill were to see beyond a doubt how inferior he was to our Viking. We thought an up-close shot of the "GP" would remove any confusion as to who the better man is. I thought that our stronger Sookie would just love to make Bill feel even worse by being such a willing and happy participant with the "GP" – I hope you agree.**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry for the long delay. There were the holidays, sick me, sick kid and now there are many doctor appointments to follow with my mom as it's looking like she has skin cancer. Updates should get back to once a week, at least, in the near future – but if there are delays it's because they're unavoidable, not because I've lost interest in writing this. Sorry for any delays or frustrations while you wonderful readers have to wait.**_

_**P.S. – thanks to all of you who've reviewed, favorited or alerted this story (or me), and to those who've simply stopped to read this, even if you don't add or review – each and every one of you are amazing.**_

_**Balti K is my beta and she makes the boo-boo's go away!**_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, dang it all! I'd buy gifts for everyone if I did!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

After Sookie unlocked the door, I gently pushed past her and rushed into her living room, quickly locating my phone. "_Muttenchops"_ appeared on the caller id and I couldn't help but smile briefly at my pet name for the wolf, knowing he'd be furious if he saw it.

"Herveaux?" I questioned as I answered the call, my sense of dread increasing ten-fold. The mutt hated me every bit as much as I did him, so for him to call it must be urgent.

"Northman, we have an issue."

"Thank you, Rover, I figured that out all by myself, seeing as I'm presently talking to you. I thought dogs were supposed to be intelligent," I added with heavy sarcasm. "Now, tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Dick. Fucking vampers!" I could hear him ranting quietly; _apparently someone forgot that we "vampers" have super hearing…_

"It's not just a dick, Dog, it's a gracious plenty," I declared while giving my sexy little Fae a lascivious glance. "Now, I ask _again_, what the fuck is going on?!"

"Edgington has been released!"

Everything stopped in that moment. I'd never been more terrified than I was as I heard those words. How was I supposed to protect myself, let alone Sookie from an insane vampire who was three times my age? I had barely been able to get him encased in concrete in the first place without losing my life – how the fuck was I supposed to dispose of him this time?! It's not as if he'd fall for the same tricks twice. Plus, I had no interest whatsoever in being a crispy-critter again in order to weaken him enough to be a _nearly even_ match for one of the oldest vampires on the planet.

_Wait just a fucking minute… _

My mouth opened, and I'm ashamed to say I stood there gaping for several long seconds like so many of the local inbreds before regaining my composure.

I seemed to be immune to the sun now! _Gods, could it really be so easy – or I so lucky?!_ If it could last long enough for me to find Russell's hiding place (that is, if he didn't find and kill us both tonight), then I could drag him out during the daylight hours and fry his ass in his sleep. The possibilities were far from ideal, but not nearly as abysmal as they were moments ago.

"How the fuck did this happen, Mutt?!" I ground out.

"Get your ass down here, Northman, and I'll fill you in. But fuck you if you think I'm going to put up with you insulting me over the phone when I'm the one doing you a favor here!" he spat out before the call went dead.

_That fucking pup has some brass balls to hang up on me! Especially at a time like this! Perhaps it's time to have him neutered…_

"Let him be, Eric. There'll be no neutering of _anyone_ anytime soon," my mate ordered as she walked up, placing her hands on my face gently.

"Tell me what's happening, please."

I closed my eyes briefly to enjoy her warmth. Sighing heavily, I resigned myself to tell her of our likely demise. "Sookie, my love, Russell has somehow escaped." The gasp that slipped out from her was like a dagger to my soul. "I need to go see Herveaux right away, even though it's dangerous to be out in the open. I want you to stay here, and do not let anyone inside."

I should've known it would never be that simple with Sookie Stackhouse.

"I'm not staying here, buddy!" she exclaimed as she dropped her hands from my face like she'd been tasered. "I'm not hiding here for one second while you go out and risk your life! You're outta your ever-lovin' mind if you think you're going anywhere without me!"

Were I not so incensed with her outright disregard for my wishes, I'd find her outburst sexy as hell. "You will not leave this house! The king is too powerful, Sookie. I'll be lucky to survive if he attacks, there's no way I'm letting you risk yourself." _Surely she could understand this_.

"Eric," she took a deep breath to steady her, "please come sit."

Taking my large hand in hers, she led us to the beat up old sofa and pulled me down next to her. That simply wasn't close enough for my taste, so I quickly pulled her into my lap, calming myself with her scent.

"I'm not helpless anymore, baby. I can help you with Russell. Not only can I help watch your back, but I'll fry his crazy ass if he gets anywhere near you!"

"Sookie…"

"No, Eric. We're a team. If we're truly bonded mates, we do this together."

"But, my love, I couldn't bear it if you were hurt in the crossfire!" I pleaded. I'd meet the sun if she left me. _Fuck! I'm not even sure that's an option anymore! Fuck! I'd hate to have to command Pam to end me…_

"And you could die if you go alone. How do you think I'd feel if I sat here waiting for you, frantic, only to have you never return to me? Especially when I _know_ I can help!"

"But,"

"No!" she interrupted quickly, placing her fingers to my lips. "It's done. You wanted me to be yours, Eric. And I will not be an unwilling participant in my own life again. Either we're a true team, equals in every way possible, or we're done. You choose. Plus, it's not like leaving me here will do anything more than make me a giant sitting duck. It's _me_ he wants, after all, and while he can't come inside, there's nothing to say he won't rip the house down around me or light it up like kindling. _I'm safest with you_!"

The look on her face told me she was resolved in this without needing to check our bond. She meant every word.

"Of course I consider you my equal in terms of abilities, but I have so much more experience at battle and strategy. In this case ages does count for something," I said before briefly touching my lips to hers. "But I see your point. And, as much as I want to protect you, I know you are more than capable of handling yourself. Forgive me?"

"Hmmm…" she pretended to consider it, but our bond let me know I was off the hook. "I guess I can. You are kinda cute after all, so I'd hate to lose you."

I lifted her with me as I stood from the couch and rushed us to her bedroom; we really needed to get out of here and down to the site. "Thank you, Lover, for being so kind. How gracious of you to forgive me with so little effort," I laughed as I slapped her ass. "Now get that sexy body clothed so we can get out of here."

I shot a text off to Pam telling her to, "bring clothes for me to Sookie's. Now. Edgington is loose," knowing she'd be rush right over. I agreed to a brief shower, even though I wanted to keep her scent on me. I'd fought against the idea heavily, citing time as the reason, until she pointed out that I smelled like sunshine. Apparently it was intense enough that _she_ could sense it on my skin, so obviously any Supe near me would catch the scent as well, which was utterly unacceptable.

We showered together and somehow managed not to have sex again, which, in my opinion, we deserved an award for. I could feel Pam approaching so I secured the towel around my waist and went downstairs to meet her while Sookie got dressed. I zipped into the bathroom and dressed while catching my progeny up on the situation.

"So King Asshat was stalling you earlier? Well, at least now we know why."

I stopped dead in my tracks and gaped at my child. _Of course! How could I be so fucking stupid?!_

"Mother fucker!" my mate bellowed from upstairs, her words mimicking my thoughts precisely.

I wasn't sure which of us would get to Compton first, but one thing was for certain…

_Compton would meet his final death before dawn._

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**So, as much fun as them sexing the hell outta each other is, sometimes they need to come up for air… or drama, I guess, in this case. Sorry for the shorter than normal chapter, but I wanted to get an update out to you guys as soon as I could.**_

_**I'm going to shoot for an update on Sunday, but if I'm to be realistic I probably won't get one to y'all until this time next week. K is interviewing for jobs and I've got the medical drama with my mom – but we'll do our best.**_

_**Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


End file.
